Quand la pluie tombe
by Okasan-Hoshi
Summary: Depuis son plus jeune âge, Hinata Hyuga a été victime des attentes élèves et difficiles de son clan. Si bien que sa faiblesse a suscité la haine de son cousin. Cependant la volonté d'être forte et être reconnue comme une Ninja compétente a toujours été en elle. C'est une nuit d'orage que Hinata partit de son village natal afin de se trouver, en suivant cet homme sous la plui...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction basée cette fois-ci sur le couple ItaxHina voir quelqu'un d'autre plus tard ?. **  
**À la base le premier chapitre est un OS et quelqu'un m'avait fait remarqué que c'était dommage qu'il n'y ai pas de suite à cela. Alors forcément mon esprit a cogiter et voilà ^^. J'espère que mon récit va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou de m'écrire pour donner vos avis :)! **  
**Bonne lecture ! **

Hinata courait, elle s'enfuyait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient, les branches griffaient son visage et ses mollets, ses poumons lui brûlaient la poitrine douloureusement à chaque respirations et un arrière goût de fer inondait sa bouche.

Elle ne devait pas ralentir, elle ne voulait plus jamais retournée là-bas. Finit les humiliations de sa famille, l'indifférence de son père et son incompétence de kunoichi... Neji avait raison, elle n'était qu'une ratée, une erreur de la nature.

Elle avait fuis alors que la nuit tombée, son précepteur Kô avait hurlé son nom, mais elle l'avait ignorée. D'ailleurs, personne n'étaient partit à sa poursuite...

En courant elle se pris les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la terre, elle serra les dents se retenant de crier. Hinata en avait assez, elle était fatiguée de toujours devoir être parfaite sans qu'aucun résultats ne tombent, sans que personne ne soit fier d'elle. Elle aurait voulut être aussi forte que Naruto, aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Au moins on l'aurait reconnu pour ça, mais même sa force était ridicule.

La bleue se redressa et se mit en boule, ses mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage étaient pleines de larmes et se collèrent à ses joues. Elle avait froid dans cette forêt humide, sans aucune lune pour l'éclairer cachée par des nuages menaçant...

Les deux hommes un peu plus loin d'elles aussi semblaient menaçant, l'un deux particulièrement avec sa face bleue et ses dents de requin apparaissant entre ses lèvres. L'autre plus petit avait la moitié de son visage caché derrière le col de son manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Ils avaient de longues cernes et semblait même las.

Elle ne les avaient pas remarquée trop occupée à pleurer mais eux l'observait depuis son arrivée. Le bleu pris enfin la parole, suffisamment pour que son complice l'entente.

-Décidément il y en a partout des gamins par ici.

Son épée bandée dans son dos émis une sorte de grognement.

-Non Samehada, si je te laisser manger son chakra ça ne servirait qu'à t'ouvrir l'appétit. Même si celui-ci est succulent. Oui oui je sais je suis un bien mauvais maître...

Son compagnon soupira, le bleu ne perdait jamais une occasion d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le brun observait la jeune fille, elle devait avoir quoi 13 ans ? Il vit qu'elle portait le bandeau de Konoha, bandeau semblable au sien, la seule différence résidait dans la balafre qui parcourait celui sur son front.

_Encore une victime de Konoha_, pensa-t-il.

L'entendre pleurer et gémir le fit soupirer, dans sa tête l'image de son jeune frère pleurant et le suppliant revint comme un mauvais rêve.

Sur son pull il découvrit l'emblème d'une famille, la flamme rouge sur un cercle jaune. Une hyuga. Elle aussi sans doute victime du poids de la perfection à avoir. Un poids dur à porter pour de si petites épaules.

-On fait quoi Itachi ? On devrait rentrer pour donner les informations à Pain.

-Va le retrouver si tu veux lui donner les informations, de mon côté je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de cette frêle créature.

-OH un petit cou sur la nuque et ça devrait vite être finit, ou, si tu préfère tu lui fait goûter un peu de ton sharingan et de tes potes piafs.

Au-dessus de leurs têtes le ciel tonna, un grondement déchira la quiétude du soir faisant sursauter le jeune fille qui émit un cri de surprise. Quelques secondes après, une pluie importante tomba trempant le ninja brun jusqu'au os. Son compagnon sourit encore plus, l'eau étant son élément naturel il sembla satisfait d'être trempé.

La gamine ne bougea pas, elle avait juste enfoui son visage dans ses bras croisés, impossible de savoir si elle pleurait encore, le bruit de la pluie couvrant tout les bruits aux alentours. Elle semblait déterminée à ne pas bouger comme si elle espérait en finir.

-Kisame, surveille les alentours s'il te plaît. Si tu voit un intrus tue-le.

-Avec plaisir, mais que va-tu faire ?

-Me laver de certains de mes pêcher.

Hinata laissait la pluie tomber sur elle, s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux et couler le long de son cou. Elle reniflait le nez dans ses manches, sentir l'eau sur elle lui faisait du bien, elle avait la sensation d'être expier de sa tristesse. Elle voulait rester ici, le bruit de la pluie l'apaiser aussi...

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que la pluie avait cessée, puis, elle sentit un tissu chaud sur sa tête, quelque chose qui la protégée.

En relevant la tête elle vit un homme, grand aux cheveux noirs, il s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire, les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son visage et dans ses mèches de cheveux.

Hinata resta interdite pendant un instant, était-ce un ennemi ? Ou un allié ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans le village...

Il ne la regarda à aucun moment, une fois juste il replaça le manteau sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, mais évita son regard. Ses gestes étaient les plus tendres qu'elle n'est eu depuis de longues années et cela gonfla un peu son cœur au creux de son corps.

Hinata remarqua enfin le bandeau qu'il portait sur son front, de toute évidence c'était un ninja. La feuille symbole de Konoha était gravée dans le métal, mais une entaille aussi longue que la plaque de fer la coupée en deux. Était-ce un renégat ? Un meurtrier ?

-Qui êtes-vous ?

Il ne bougea pas, ne fit aucun mouvement, et pendant un moment Hinata se demanda même s'il l'avait entendu. Mais l'homme se tourna enfin vers elle très doucement, en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Mon nom ne te sera d'aucune utilité, juste tais-toi et profite de mon manteau avant que je ne change d'avis.

Hinata rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, l'inconnu n'avait pas élever la voix, ni utiliser de menaces ou un air glaciale, mais elle avait sentit qu'elle ne devait pas continuer à lui poser des questions. La jeune fille posa son front sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Étrangement la présence de l'homme ne la dérangeait pas, c'était peut-être un meurtrier, mais s'il était vraiment dangereux il l'aurait tué depuis le début non ? Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir, bercée par le bruit de la pluie et avec l'inconnu à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait rassurée.

De son côté Itachi regrettait un peu ses paroles, il avait été un peu plus sec qu'il aurait voulut, la faute au fait qu'il ne communique la plupart du temps avec un homme-poisson sans doute. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé aux filles dans le passé et la seule avec qui il parlait de temps en temps était Konan, une femme peu bavarde et plutôt solitaire. L'Uchiha regarda à nouveau la jeune fille, elle avait du cacher son visage contre ses genoux car il ne voyait plus rien d'elle.

-Tu est une fille du clan Hyuga n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas avec les tiens dans leur domaine ?

Son manteau bougea un peu, il se souleva et avec une vois frêle elle lui répondit :

-Je ne veux plus y retourner... Je suis une incapable...

Il comprit qu'elle ne continuerait pas s'il ne l'encourageait pas un minimum. Il avait horreur de ça en temps normal, mais elle lui faisait penser à son jeune frère...

-Raconte moi.

Cette fois-ci elle releva vraiment la tête, ses yeux clairs le transperçant, ils étaient à la fois triste et infiniment doux. La jeune fille sembla hésiter, elle se mordit la lèvre et finalement, avec sa voix de souris, commença son histoire :

-Mon père est le chef de clan...

Itachi n'aurait pas eu besoin de connaître la suite de son récit, il avait une vague idée de ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules, une histoire sans doute assez similaire à la sienne...

-Sauf que je suis tellement faible que ma petite sœur m'as battue, mon père ne m'aime pas, à cause de moi mon cousin a perdu son père, je suis un boulet pour mon équipe et malgré tous mes efforts, malgré mon envie de progresser je suis ... suis... Je ne serai jamais une vraie kunoichi...

Sa voix s'étrangla, et il l'entendit pleurer, son manteau se secoua quelque peu. Il soupira.

Il avait connu ça lui aussi, le poids de la perfection sur ses épaules, ne jamais décevoir ses parents, sa famille, son clan, son village. Sauf que lui était né en tant que génie, tout lui avait été facile, sauf peut-être la relation avec son petit frère, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Et elle, petite chose face à lui, elle n'avait pas eu cette facilité de naître avec ces pouvoirs garantis, il se demanda pendant quelques instants comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait connus d'aussi grandes difficultés.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de faire plaisir à tout ces gens.

La jeune Hyuga releva à nouveau son regard lavande vers lui, incrédule et étonnée, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux devenus rouges à force de pleurer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que ces gens soient fier de toi ?

Elle réfléchit quelque secondes, puis lui répondit doucement.

-Je veux être reconnue pour ce que je suis.

Un ange passa.

-Si ton clan t'aimait vraiment, il t'adorerait comme tu est, que tu soit faible ou forte, douée ou ratée... Que tu essaye de te changer marchera pendant une certaine période, mais au bout d'un moment ton vrai caractère ou ta vraie force reviendront et à ce moment les autres seront encore plus dur et sévère. Tu te retrouvera dans un cercle sans fin ou le seul moyen d'en finir serait une solution macabre...

Des flash revinrent dans son esprit, lui rappelant douloureusement ce que lui-même avait fait. Un mal de tête fulgurant le fit grimacer, il portait la main à son œil droit.

-Vous allez bien ...?

Il ne répondit pas, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette nuit les mêmes symptômes revenaient, ces migraines horribles qui duraient plusieurs jours et nuits l'empêchant de dormir. Comme une vengeance funèbre de tout les membres de son clan...

Il sentit soudain que ses pensées s'éclaircissaient, son mal de tête disparaissait et ses yeux ne lui donnaient plus l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser. C'est comme si tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit. Devant lui, la Hyuga avait activée son byakugan, elle retira la main et ses doigts qu'elle avait déposée sur son front. Était-ce bien elle qui avait fait ça ?

-Oh... Excusez-moi je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... J'ai juste ouvert un point de chakra dans votre front, il libère des endorphines... Vous allez sans doute vous sentir mieux...

Oui...

Il n'avait plus du tout mal à la tête, il n'avait plus toutes ces sensations horribles qu'il avait fallu s'habituer. Il se sentit libéré.

Tout ça par cette gamine...

Hinata releva la tête, la pluie s'était arrêtée aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se releva en même temps que l'étranger qui reprit son manteau. Il semblait trempé jusqu'au os et elle s'en voulut.

-Bon Itachi la pluie est finit on peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par notre chef.

Le bleue retint un cri de terreur, un requin se tenait devant elle, enfin c'est l'effet que lui fit un deuxième inconnu, portant le même manteau que le brun, elle ne cria pas, mais son sourire carnassier et son regard prédateur aurait tôt fait de la faire fuir.

-Oui, partons.

-Et la gamine t'en fais quoi ? Si on la laisse là je peux peut-être la manger ?

-Non.

Le requin sembla déçu, mais ricana en voyant le regard apeuré de la petite bleue.

Les deux compères s'éloignèrent ainsi d'Hinata, la laissant seule sur place. Elle serra les poings, elle ne voulait pas rester ici, dans ce village qui ne l'acceptait pas...

La jeune fille repensa au paroles de son aînée, pouvait-elle vraiment risquée son bonheur comme cela ?

Elle regardait les deux ninjas s'éloignés dans son esprit ses pensées défilés à toute vitesse, et finalement ce fut ses paroles qui sortirent seules de ses lèvres.

-Emmenez-moi avec vous !

Ils s'arrêtèrent, le poisson se retourna vers la bleue qui porta ses mains contre sa poitrine.

-T'es sûr que je peux pas la manger Itachi ? Elle raconte trop de bêtise pour que je la laisse vivre.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de se retourner également, il observa la gamine, chétif, à peine plus haute que trois pommes. Cependant, dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'espoir et de détermination.

-Emmenez-moi avec vous s'il vous plaît !

Elle se mis à genoux devant les deux ninjas, son front touchant le sol dans sa demande. Itachi soupira, il aurait peut-être du laisser Kisame la manger tout compte fait.

-Pourquoi veux-tu venir ? Tu ne sais même pas qui nous sommes.

-Je sais, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Si je reste ici... Je vais finir par en mourir... Je veux devenir forte et que l'on me reconnaisse enfin... Pour ce que je suis... Même si cela veut dire de ne pas être du bon côté !

Elle avait donc une vague idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

-S'il vous plaît, je suis prête à tout...

Le requin ricana, il posa son épée au sol et s'approcha de la petite, Itachi fronça les sourcils et se tint prêt à réagir si le besoin était nécessaire. Le requin s'accroupit devant Hinata, attrapa son menton avec sa main et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout ? Tu serait prête à tout ?

Hinata déglutit, l'homme poisson lui faisait vraiment peur...

-Est-ce que tu est prête à aller tuer ta famille ? Ton village entier ? Est-tu prête à te faire du mal à ta petite so...

-Kisame, ça suffit.

Toujours sans hausser la voix, Itachi réussis à arrêter son compagnon, il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à toujours aller trop loin. Celui-ci ricana, mais ne lâcha pas Hinata :

-Je crois que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lance ma jolie, mais je dois te prévenir, on est pas des gentils nous.

Finalement, il la repoussa d'un coup de main sur le front, Hinata tomba sur le sol. Et les deux ninjas s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

Prise de panique, elle se redressa sur ses jambes.

\- Je me rendrais utile ! Je sais faire la cuisine, le ménage ! Je recoudrais vos tenues ! J'apprendrais à me battre ! Je m'occuperais de vos migraines !

Itachi s'arrêta, elle avait donc bien remarquer sa violente migraine, il essaya d'écarter cette douce idée de ne plus ressentir ces douleurs, d'être au meilleur de sa capacité à chaque instant, mais la petite voix revenait tout le temps à chaque secondes. Frappant ses pensées et ses désirs d'une jolie mélodie.

Il soupira encore une fois, puis se tourna vers elle :

-Enlève ton bandeau et ne nous retarde pas, si tu te plains une seule fois ou que tu nous ralentis je laisse Kisame te manger.

Elle déglutit, mais accepta d'un hochement de tête. Enlevant le bandeau autour de son cou elle le regarda une derrière fois, elle repensa à sa famille, son équipe et fut prise de remords pendant une milisecondes. Hinata ne voulait plus être la fille faible, elle allait devenir forte.

Elle rangea son bandeau dans sa sacoche arrière et courut rejoindre les deux ninjas aux manteaux noirs et aux nuages rouges...


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils avançaient, Hinata avait parfois du mal à ne pas se laisser distancer par ses nouveaux camarades qui pourtant n'étaient même pas essoufflés, leurs courses étaient cependant si rapides qu'en fin de journée la bleue avait juste assez d'énergie pour enlever ses pieds meurtris de ses chaussures et de s'allonger sur le sol. Cela faisait rire Kisame à pleine gorge de la voir s'endormir à chaque fois comme une pierre. Mais Itachi se demandait toujours s'il avait bien fait de l'autorisé à les suivre, entre leurs marches de la journée, leurs repas très rapide et son sommeil réparateur ils n'avaient jamais pu la prévenir de quoique ce soit.

Pour le moment elle dormait, comment arrivait-elle à sombrer si profondément alors qu'elle était à côté de deux meurtriers ? Son instinct de survie devait lui faire défaut, c'est la seule solution ou alors elle leur faisait confiance. Cela faisait vibrer étrangement le cœur de l'Uchiha, la dernière personne a réellement compter sur lui était son petit frère Sasuke...

"Une si jeune enfant", pensa-t-il.

-Faisons une pause demain Kisame, nous devons donner les règles à la petite avant d'arriver au repère, si nous ne déclarons pas sa venue elle pourrait bien se faire tuer.

-Krrr, tu tiens tant que ça à l'emmener avec nous alors. Eh bien, c'est toi qui voit, mais j'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous causer de problème plus tard. Parce que sinon crois moi j'en fais le repas de Samehada !

L'Uchiha hocha de la tête, par chance il s'entendait plutôt bien avec son coéquipiers, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout les membres de l'Akatsuki. En regardant à nouveaux la bleue il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom et d'ailleurs elle ne leurs pas non plus demandé le leurs. C'était très bien ainsi. Il ne devait y avoir aucun attachement, surtout au sein de l'Akatsuki. Il imaginait mal ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec eux, il soupira à la vue de ses pieds endoloris.

Il regretta de l'avoir pris avec eux.

-Nous allons prendre une journée de repos aujourd'hui.

Hinata ouvrit grands ses paupières lorsque l'homme aux grands yeux noirs lui explique le déroulement de la journée.

-Pourtant vous m'aviez dit être pressés... Répondit-elle doucement. Est-ce que c'est ma faute si...

Elle s'arrêta en entendant un ricanement non loin d'elle. Un frisson parcourut son corps quand elle repensa à l'homme requin.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir la raison, repris Itachi. J'ai juste besoin de t'apprendre deux trois choses.

En voyant son visage sérieux Hinata se mit à genoux à ses côtés prête à l'écouter d'une oreille attentive. Itachi nota qu'elle avait déjà une base de discipline solide, mais si elle venait du clan Hyuga ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant.

-Notre repère est situé dans un endroit secret, c'est pour cela qu'à partir d'un moment je vais devoir te bander les yeux afin de protéger ce lieu. Et aussi pour te protéger.

-Pardon ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis finalement il repris sur le même ton.

-Réfléchis, si j'emmène une étrangère dans un repère secret que lui arriverait-elle si les autres membres ne sont pas sûr de sa fidélitée ?

-Elle serait... Éliminée.

Hinata déglutit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se rendait dans un endroit très dangereux et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit très attentive à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-Ensuite, tu n'auras pas le droit de te prononcer si on ne t'y invite pas, laisse moi gérer la situation et tout devrait bien se passer. Il y a quand même un risque qu'il sonde ta mémoire afin de vérifier que tu n'est pas une espionne.

-Il ?

Itachi repensa au chef de l'Akatsuki, il était de toute évidence une réelle menace pour la jeune fille et il était nécessaire que le ninja renégat prépare extrêment bien le terrain en amont.

-Peu importe. Nous ne sommes pas une colonie de vacance et sache que tu sera forcément mis tôt ou tard face à mort même. Tout les membres de notre organisation ont les mains couvertes de sang...

-Vous aussi...?

Elle avait posée cette question avec tant d'innocence qu'il avait haussé ses sourcils. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux lavandes, ses mèches de cheveux encadrant son visage accentués la blancheur de sa peau.

-Connais-tu l'histoire du clan Uchiha...?

Elle se mit à regarder le sol et eu un demi-sourire :

-Oui, qui ne l'a connais pas au village... C'est vraiment... Effroyable...

Itachi ferma les yeux sur ces mots, bien sûr qu'aurait elle pu dire d'autre ?

-Je n'ai jamais réussis à faire parler Uchiha-san de ses sentiments sur ce drame...

Le brun fut vraiment étonné pour le coup, connaissait elle quelqu'un de son clan ?

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

-Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, c'est un... C'était un camarade de ma classe. Il ne discutait pas beaucoup, mais il avait toujours de bonnes intentions avant ça...

Son visage sembla s'assombrire pendant quelques secondes. La vie était vraiment injuste avec Itachi, lorsqu'il tentait de s'éloigner de son frère voilà qu'il lui revenait en pleine figure. Il se leva brusquement ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Comment t'appelle tu ?

-Hi-Hinata...

-Viens, je veux voir ce que tu vaux dans un entraînement.

C'était médiocre.

De toute évidence Itachi était resté trop longtemps au contact d'autres ninjas sur-entraînés et ne se rappeler plus quel était le niveau d'un ninja de l'âge de la petite. Sa force était effectivement mauvaise et ses réflexes n'étaient pas les meilleurs. Il avait cependant noté une volonté et une précision très correcte, au niveau des techniques elle n'utilisait que celle de son clan que connaissait un peu Itachi pour avoir surveiller le clan Hyuga il y a un moment de cela. Clairement, ses yeux héréditaires aller être sa clef pour une potentielle réussite.

Itachi posa ses yeux sur elle, la fragile fillette était à genoux au sol et essayer de retrouver sa respiration.

-Quelle est la distance maximale que tu peut atteindre acruellement avec ton byakugan activé ?

-50 mètres je dirais... Répondit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Hum, ce n'est pas assez il va falloir atteindre les 10 kilomètres minimum, là tu pourra servir à quelque chose pour l'organisation.

Elle redressa la tête ses grands yeux lavandes entrèrent en contact avec les siens pendant une demi secondes avant qu'il ne détourne les siens.

-10... 10 kilomètres ? Mais, est-ce que c'est possible...?

Le ninja renégat soupira. Le manque de confiance en elle aller être un facteur déterminant dans son avancée, ça aller être compliqué s'il n'y remédier pas rapidement. Heureusement, son partenaire ne manquait pas de confiance en lui...

-Pourquoi t'y arriverais pas gamine ?

En parlant de lui, Kisame avait du sentir le filon et s'était approché d'eux après les avoir observés "s'entraîner" comme il aimait le dire.

-C'est que... 10 kilomètres ça fait quand même... Loin.

Le requin se mit à rire à gorge déployée, de toute évidence c'était pour lui quelque chose de complètement futile.

-Suffit de t'entraîner tout les jours pour augmenter ta portée à défaut d'être une génie soit au moins une mordue d'entraînement. J'aimerais pas te donner à manger à Samehada tu sais...

Itachi fut surpris d'entendre son compagnon lui dire cela, mais bon, il avait de temps en temps un élan de bonté pour de petites choses. C'était un bien étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, un vrai remix de la belle et la bête entre la petite et l'homme à la peau bleu.

-Hinata, ce sera 10 kilomètres minimum, puis nous travaillerons également sur ton byakugan, tu devras t'habituer à l'activer de plus en plus longtemps afin que ton corps s'habitue aux effets secondaires et qu'ils disparaissent. Tes yeux ont un réel potentiel et il te faudra les exploiter totalement. Je serais intransigeant je te préviens.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se détourna d'eux et s'éloigna dans le bosquet où ils avaient élus leur campement.

Il fallait qu'elle soit prête à se défendre très rapidement et à être utile aussi sinon Pain n'en ferait qu'une bouchée...

Comme Itachi lui avait expliqué la veille on lui banda les yeux, Kisame la porta dans ses bras, afin qu'elle ne déduise pas l'emplacement de l'emplacement de l'organisation. La fillette ne dit rien, elle s'accrocha malgré tout fermement au manteau de l'homme bleu afin de ne pas chuter lors d'un saut trop brusque. Même si Kisame la tenait contre son torse elle sentait que sa prise n'était pas non plus très solide, de ce fait une chute "malencontreuse" pouvait sans aucun doute la blessée voir la tuée sur le coup. Avec ses yeux bandée elle ne pouvait pas voir l'amusement qui se lisait dans le regard du ninja qui s'amusait décidément beaucoup depuis qu'Itachi l'avait prise avec lui.

L'Uchiha n'avait pas le temps pour tout ça, il essayait de trouver les mots juste à dire à Pain, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que la situation aller être compliquée...

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres dans le village de Konoha, deux adolescents et un chien blanc attendaient de l'autre côté d'une porte, ils ne disaient rien et l'impatience comment à se faire ressentir par le plus petit des deux ses deux tatouages rouges sur ses joues accentué son côté bestiale et on voyait qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer dans la pièce qui leur était pour le moment interdite... À l'intérieur, plusieurs adultes discutaient autour d'une table, la discussion tournait autour de plusieurs sujets qui étaient cruciale pour le village, le remplaçant de l'hokage, la poursuite d'Orochimaru, les troubles avec le village caché du sable : Suna, et enfin la tentative d'enlèvement de Naruto Uzumaki par l'akatsuki uniquement contrée grâce a l'intervention de Jiraya l'un des trois ninja légendaires.  
Sans cela le village serait rayé de la carte. Alors que tout aller prendre fin une femme aux yeux rouges se leva de sa chaise.

-Une de mes élèves s'est fait enlever par l'akatsuki, avons-nous des informations sur la situation ?

-Kurenaï, cela ne fait quelques jours qu'elle a disparut... Oh, apparemment l'un des agents que vous avez demandé l'as aperçut avant qu'il ne traverse la frontière... La vieille ancienne continua de lire. Hum, je ne suis pas sûre que vous souhaitez entendre ce que j'ai à vous lire.

-Je vous en prie.

-Elle se trouvait bien avec les deux individus de l'Akatsuki répondant aux noms de Itachi Uchiha et Kisame Hoshigaki, elle semblait inanimée, mais l'agent n'a pu déterminé si elle dormait ou si quelque chose de plus grave lui été arrivée...

Kurenaï avait cesser de respirer, Hinata son élève la plus fragile et douce s'était bien fait enlevée par ses malfrats... Elle se retourna vers Hiashi Hyuga assis à quelques places d'elle :

-Dites quelque chose ! C'est votre fille !

L'homme, le visage dur se contenta de fermer les yeux come plonger dans une pensée profonde.

-Nous devons aller la chercher, ils vont la torturer !

-Kurenaï, nous ne pouvons mobiliser des hommes pour... Une enfant... Surtout dans l'état actuel du village... Sauf si Hyuga-san décide d'envoyer son propre contingent de ninja...

-Ce ne sera pas la peine Ancienne. Je n'ai qu'une seule fille et elle se trouve dans notre domaine. Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à se détourner de la table.

La kunoichi aux yeux rouges resta bouche bée devant le manque de réaction du père d'Hinata.

-Hiashi !

L'homme se retourna à peine et ses yeux couleurs nacres rencontrèrent les flamboyants de la ninja. Puis doucement, le chef de clan repris en serrant les dents :

-Je n'ai qu'une seule fille et elle s'appelle Hanabi Hyuga.

Lorsqu'ils virent leur sensei, les joues mouillées, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude les deux deniers membres de l'équipe 8 comprirent qu'ils ne verraient pas leur coéquipières avant un long moment, voir jamais...


	3. Chapter 3

Pain avait cru à une mauvaise blague au début, mais venant de Itachi Uchiha il comprit rapidement que ce n'en était pas une. Et à présent il observait la gamine comme il aurait pu observer une fourmi. Elle ne procurait rien chez lui, ni crainte, ni dégoût, ni plaisir, ni même un soupçon de méfiance. Elle n'était pour lui rien de plus qu'un vulgaire insecte.

Son arrivée avait pourtant fait grand bruit, pour leur réunion annuelle Pain obligeait tout les membres de l'Akatsuki à venir dans l'un de leurs repaires secrets afin de planifier les manœuvres et autres missions à privilégiées durant les mois à venir. Même s'il pouvait les contacter par d'autres moyens il était important d'en rappeler certains à l'ordre directement. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de voir que le duo Itachi/Kisame avait ramené une fourmi avec eux, si au début les autres membres présents en étaient restés bouche bée ils avaient finit par tous réagir de façon exagéré. Certains étaient... Ravis ? Pain supposa que l'arrivée de la fourmi réveilla chez Obito et Deidara leurs âmes enfantines. La grande majoritée ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle reste arguant sur le fait qu'elle pourrait faire ratée leur mission. Sasori argua même l'obligation de la tuer. Le chef de l'Akatsuki pensa lui aussi à l'éliminer, mais il était curieux et voulait interroger Itachi avant.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as ramenée ?

-J'ai mes propres raisons.

Bien sûr, venant du brun ce type de réponse n'étonnait personne.

-A-t-elle un pouvoir particulier ? Des informations capitales ? Une puissante omnipotente ou autre chose qui fait qu'elle soit indispensable à l'organisation ?

-Non aucun. Elle n'est qu'une banale enfant du clan Hyuga, la seule chose qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire c'est la capacité que possèdent ses yeux, mais elle est tellement faible que ce ne sera sans doute jamais exploité correctement.

À ces mots l'enfant se retourna vers le Uchiha on pouvais lire sur son visage une sorte de déception qui aurait fait au cœur de n'importe qui de censé. Autant dire pratiquement personne dans cette pièce. Finalement, c'est une voix féminine qui s'éleva.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant... Je pense que tout le monde ici voit qu'elle ne pourrait faire de mal à personne même si elle le voulait. Il suffit de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais divulguer de quelconques informations sur ce qu'elle pourrait voir ou entendre si jamais elle arrivée à s'échapper, non ? Quand à Itachi il suffit qu'il prenne toutes les responsabilités nécessaires et qu'une punition soit appliquée pour l'avoir emmenée ici sans nous prévenir.

La plupart des autres membres hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement. Finalement, Pain repris la parole.

-Le clan Hyuga est un clan important du village de Konoha c'est exact ?

-C'est sans aucun doute le plus important actuellement, répondit Itachi.

-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi si son clan n'allait pas essayer de la retrouver ? Le byakugan est ce qui rends leurs yeux de cette couleur non ? Nous risquons d'être embêtés à l'avenir s'ils envoient leurs troupes pour la récupérer...

-Ce... Cela n'arrivera jamais...

Elle n'avait pas élever la voix, ni même prononcés ces mots de façon normal, mais son timbre de parole était si doux, si aiguë qu'elle avait transpercée celle de Pain comme une aiguille d'acupuncture. La fourmi se rendit compte que tout le monde l'observaient et qu'ils attendaient sûrement une suite.

-Je... Je veux dire... Je... Je ne suis pas indispensable...

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes tant bien que mal, mais voilà que les gouttes roulaient à présent sur ses joues poussiéreuses et aller s'écraser sur ses chaussures sales. Pain soupira, il se jura de la tuée si elle ne leur causait qu'un seul problème. Pour le moment il avait des choses plus graves à parler.

-Qu'elle est ton nom ?

-Hi-Hinata.

-Hinata, nous sommes des mercenaires, des gens pour qui tuer et prendre des vies ne posent aucun problème, que ce soit des hommes, des vieillards, des femmes ou même des enfants. Nous exécutons le travail quelqu'il soit à conditions d'avoir de l'argent, si tu n'est pas capable de supporter tout cela ou que tu te rebelle... Je te tue. Tu as compris ?

La petite secoua la tête en ravalant sa salive, elle avait instinctivement portée ses mains contre son cœur, Pain aimait se sentir craint c'est pourquoi il se détendit un peu.

-Pour ce qui concerne la garantit de ton silence... Je vais t'apposer un sceau... Cela nous assurera de ton silence... Si tu dit ou fait parvenir des informations d'une autre manière il te tuera dans d'atroces souffrances, crois-moi.

Et en une demi seconde il se retrouvait devant Hinata et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur le visage de celle-ci, aussitôt une douleur horrible envahit le crâne d'Hinata, quelque chose qui vibrait en pulsation de plus en plus intense. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, ses yeux la faisait souffrir et sa gorge se resserait à l'intérieur, elle étouffait.

La Hyuga posa ses mains sur son poignet, elles étaient petites et ses doigts fins s'accrochèrent désespérément à sa peau. Des gémissements se firent entendre, de plus en plus forts et resonnèrent dans tout l'antre. La poigne du chef de l'Akatsuki ne laissa aucune chance à la bleue qui se débattait à présent de toutes ses forces...

Itachi ne dit rien, mais un goût de fer envahit sa bouche et il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se mordre la lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il ne devait pas intervenir dans le processus. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal cependant, il n'aimait pas voir cette scène mais était incapable de dire pourquoi. Il jeta un œil à son compagnon à côté de lui, celui-ci d'habitude toujours souriant avait enfoui son visage dans le col relevé de son manteau, il observait la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux, mais Itachi comprit qu'il ne souriait pas cette fois.

À présent des insignes de sceau sortaient de la paumes de Pain et s'incrustaient dans la peau d'Hinata jusqu'à disparaître complètement, les joues mouillés de la jeune fille et ses hurlements étouffés finirent par avoir raison de la patience de Konan qui intervint pour mettre un termes aux souffrances de la nouvelle venue.

-Pain, ça suffit maintenant tu en fait bien trop !

Sortit de sa torpeur le chef de la bande lâcha Hinata comme s'il s'était brûlé, la bleue s'effondra inconsciente au sol, le corps encore tremblant de spasmes de douleur. La femme au cheveux bleu se tourna furieuse vers Itachi.

-Si tu l'as emmenée ici c'est que tu la considère un minimum non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce à moi d'intervenir ?!

Itachi ne répondit pas comme à son habitude. Il savait qu'il aurait dû intervenir, mais il voulait aussi qu'elle se rende compte de la dureté de l'Akatsuki... Même si elle allait sûrement le haïr pour cela.

Konan pinça ses lèvres, elle emporta avec elle Hinata toujours inconsciente pour l'emmener dans un endroit moins bruyant de l'antre. Pain tourna son regard glaciale vers le duo Itachi et Kisame.

-Vous vous chargerez des missions de fonds pour l'organisation. Et cela jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

L'homme requin poussa un énorme soupir en gémissant, il détestait les missions qui consistaient à renflouer les caisses de l'organisation, c'était très souvent des ordres ennuyeux de seigneurs ou de villages qui souhaitaient se venger d'un voisin encombrant sans se salir les mains. Itachi ne dit rien en retour, même s'il n'en pensé pas moins il ne souhaitait montrer aucune émotion devant son chef.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant, continua l'homme roux.

Hinata rouvrit les yeux dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la douleur dans son crâne étant encore présente même si elle était beaucoup moindre ne lui permit pas de se relever de suite, elle se contenta d'observer la pièce tout autour d'elle, c'était sombre et humide, l'unique lumière de la pièce venait d'une bougie qui se trouvait à son chevet, sa flamme vacillait menaçant de s'éteindre à un courant d'air trop fort. Le plafond ainsi que les murs qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas droits et elle remarqua qu'ils étaient taillés à même la roche de la montagne qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. Une personne claustrophobe aurait sans aucun doute eu une crise de panique dans une pièce comme celle-ci. La porte en bois qui indiquait à la fois l'entrée et la sortie était elle taillée dans le bois, le lourd anneaux en fer qui y pendait attesté de sa solidité.

Était-elle enfermée ? Aucune idée, de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin dans cet état, Hinata referma les yeux, elle était fatiguée, tellement de chose s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle était partit du village. Elle repensa à sa sœur, à Neji et même à son père, elle s'en voulut en repensant à ses coéquipiers et à sa mentor, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus y retourner maintenant, elle devait rester ici avec ses deux nouveaux ... compagnons ? Sensei ? Qu'étaient-ils à présent pour elle ? Et pour eux ? Son coeur se serra un peu dans sa poitrine en repensant à ce qu'avait dit l'Uchiha auparavant, à quoi s'attendait-elle après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant et il avait sans doute eu pitié d'elle pour l'emmener avec eux. Oui c'était sûrement ça, est-ce que sa vie içi allait être différente de celle au village ?

Avait-elle bien fait de partir finalement ...?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de bois et de pièces métalliques rouillées, la lourde armature de bois laissa apparaître le ninja au long cheveux noirs derrière elle. Il portait à la main un bol laissant un délicieux fumet en sortir. Hinata croisa son regard, mais elle se détourna aussitôt de ses yeux noirs d'une profondeur incommensurable surtout après ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt elle avait peur de le regarder en face. L'Uchiha marcha jusqu'à son futon sur lequel elle reposait, il s'installa du mieux qu'il pu sur le sol dur de la pièce et tendit le repas à la bleu.

-Mange.

Elle ne réagit pas, peut-être qu'en l'ignorant il allait partir en posant le bol et la laisser tranquille ?

-On repart tôt demain. Mange.

Sans aucun retour il soupira, un bruit sourd fit comprendre à Hinata qu'il avait posé le repas au sol, mais elle ne l'entendait pas sortir de la pièce, c'était bien trop embarrassant pour qu'elle se retourne maintenant... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main attraper son menton qui l'obligea à se retourner.

Les doigts d'Itachi étaient froids, ou était-ce sa peau qui semblait si brûlante ? Elle était pétrifiée, jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de geste envers elle... Il n'y avait eu que sa mère qui l'avait touchée comme cela, mais c'était il y a si longtemps qu'Hinata avait oubliée ce qu'était des gestes doux. Comme pour confirmer son embarras l'homme posa sa main à plat sur son front.

-Tu est encore un peu chaude tu doit reprendre des forces. Mange.

Cette fois-ci elle ne détourna que les yeux, Itachi commençait à perdre patience.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui a dit que tu ferait ce que je veux si je te prenait avec moi ? Écoute ce que je te dit alors. Mange.

Oui c'est vrai elle avait dit toutes ces choses embarrassantes, elle se décida alors à ouvrir timidement la bouche et attendit. Plusieurs secondes passèrent.

-Que fais-tu ?

Hinata rougit malgré elle.

-Je... Je pensais que vous m'auriez donné le repas...

Itachi ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit, sur son visage imperturbable et sans émotion un fin sourire éclaira son visage.

-Allons qu'est-ce que c'est que ce caprice ? Tu est encore une enfant ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir vu un sourire sur le visage de son nouveau sensei. Cela lui réchauffa étrangement son cœur et elle sourit à son tour sans s'en rendre compte. Un bruit métallique la sortit de sa torpeur, Itachi, une cuillère pleine de bouillie de riz, attendait que la jeune fille ouvre la bouche pour lui donner son repas. Hinata en resta interdite, oui elle avait dit qu'elle espérait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire.

-Eh bien, ouvre la bouche.

Elle s'exécuta et bientôt elle eu la bouche pleine de bouillie, c'était chaud et bon, la saveur douce du riz lui faisait du bien et le silence entre eux durant ce repas n'était pas pesant ou même gênant, il était agréable et même reposant...

-C'est bon...

-Hum, c'est Konan qui l'as faite, la femme aux cheveux bleu.

-Oh d'accord, elle a l'air très gentille c'est étrange qu'elle soit...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, soudainement soucieuse.

-Elle n'est pas si gentille que ça, quand il faut obéir à Pain, c'est la première à l'écouter et à exécuter ses ordres. Je veux que tu te méfie de tout le monde ici. Même de Kisame et moi. Nous sommes des tueurs après tout...

L'ambiance chaleureuse disparut un peu, mais Hinata se promis de bien faire attention.

Une fois qu'elle fut endormie paisiblement Itachi sortit avec le bol sans faire de bruit. Son compagnon Kisame l'attendait toujours dans le couloir patiemment, son large sourire attesta de son excitation.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que c'est toi qui avait préparé son repas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Répondit le brun en soupirant.

Kisame le regarda partir le long du couloir, pour lui, cela aurait changé bien des choses... Et il en était sûr.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils reprirent la route le lendemain, se dirigeant vers le pays de la cascade pour une commande d'un seigneur de cette région. Cependant, aucun des deux hommes ne semblaient pressés d'arrivés, la vitesse de marche était relativement calme si bien qu'Hinata était bien souvent quelques pas devant eux.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la journée Itachi entraînait Hinata, il n'était pas tendre avec elle loin de là, mais pour lui c'était nécessaire...

Ce jour là le brun chercha le plus gros arbre proche de leur campement, la jeune fille l'accompagnait tout en ramassant des herbes qui lui était inconnus. Il aimait la voir papillonner autour de lui, elle était clairement innocente et il s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'elle ai insister pour les accompagner, après de longues minutes de recherches il trouva enfin son bonheur. Un chêne au tronc large presque gris et creusé d'importantes crevasses, son épais feuillage et sa hauteur en faisant un véritable seigneur de bois parmis ses pairs. Itachi se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Viens là, la héla-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui soudainement consciente qu'il allait lui prodiguer un nouvel entraînement dont lui seul avait le secret. Il posa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre, il le désigna à la bleue d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je veux que frappe le tronc de l'arbre aussi fort et longtemps que tu peut. Cela te permettra d'entraîner tes bras et ta puissance de coups. Ne le frappe pas du poing, mais plutôt du plat de la main, c'est comme ça qu'utilise l'aptitude spéciale de ton clan non ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en hochant de la tête. Je connais un peu cet exercice je l'effectuer déjà dans mon village, mais là bas nous avions un bandeau protecteur autour du tronc pour ne pas...

En le regardant elle compris qu'elle allait devoir se passer de protection pour ses mains. Il se plaça à quelques pas de sa jeune élève et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle ne commence ce qu'il lui avait ordonné. Elle se plaça, jambes fléchi, bras tendu paume en avant, fixant le géant de bois qu'elle allait devoir frapper de toutes ses forces.

Après une profond inspiration elle frappa le tronc puissant de l'arbre du plat de sa main, le contact de sa paume et de l'écorce fit un bruit sourd, une grimace déforma le visage d'Hinata le temps d'une secondes avant qu'elle ne frappe à nouveau de son autre paume. Quelques minutes passèrent, la bleue commençait à transpirer abondamment, la sueur coulant de son front jusqu'à son coup et malgré sa détermination ses coups devenaient moins puissants et moins rapides. Itachi toujours à ses côtés, les bras croisés patientait avant de la stopper.

-Tu ralentit, dit-il brisant les coups de son élève. Reprends ton rythme en allant plus fort.

-Ou-oui sensei !

Il haussa des sourcils lorsqu'elle l'appela ainsi, mais ne dit rien, c'était plutôt agréable en fait. Bientôt il ferma les yeux, concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds il essayait de ressentir les vibrations provenant de l'arbre vibrant aux coups de la Hyuga, ils étaient très faibles, mais bien là. Il sourit malgré lui, elle faisait des efforts et ses entraînements portées déjà ses fruits. Les coups d'Hinata le berçèrent et il sombra dans un entre-deux de sommeil et d'inconscience...

Il était seul, l'obscurité s'enroulait autour de lui comme un linceul et le froid s'insinua dans sa poitrine comme des racines allant au plus profond de lui comme une maladie aspirant son énergie, ses émotions, ses souvenirs... Puis du néant sortit un bras, puis un autre, s'enchaînant ensuite des centaines voirs des milliers de naissances de membres identiques qui l'attrape et l'entraîne dans les ténèbres sous lui, comme des sables mouvants il sombrait inéluctablement. Les bras avec les mains glaciales l'immobilisaient s'entourant autour de lui comme d'innombrables serpents, l'étouffant dans leurs anneaux puissants. Itachi ne ressentait plus rien... Il sombrait sans rien pouvoir faire... Mais voulait-il vraiment se libérer ? Des mains sortirent des bras mêmes, et comme si cela n'était pas assez monstrueux un mélange de bouche et d'yeux l'observent à présent...

-Itachi... Itachi...

Des plaintes... Des cris... Des pleurs... Toutes les voix l'appelaient gemissantes... Des enfants, des adultes, des vieillards... Tous des Uchiha...

-Pourquoi Itachi ? Pourquoi nous a-tu fait ça ?

Les nombreuses pupilles noires qui l'entourent devinrent des sharingans, leurs couleurs rouges contrastant avec l'obscurité permanente, tout d'un coup les yeux s'ouvrirent et furent remplacés par des bouches qui commencèrent à le mordre, à le dévorer, mais Itachi ne ressentait toujours rien. Son cœur s'était habitué à ces cauchemars dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Son corps s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la boue épaisse et gluante, il avait froid.

Il avait toujours froid...

Puis, dans un fracas assourdissant et une lumière aveuglante, le plafond sombre se fissura... Puis éclata en un milliers de morceaux. L'éclat nouveau força Itachi à fermer les paupières afin de ne pas finir aveugle. Tout autour de lui trembla dans un ronronnement de plus en plus puissant l'Ichiha sombra dans une insconcience douce...

Quand Itachi ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un jardin. Un jardin qu'il reconnut tout de suite, c'était celui du domaine des Uchiha... Le jardin dans lequel lui et son frère ont grandit. Tout était à sa place, chaque arbre, buisson, fleur et même poissons se trouvant dans le petit étang étaient présent.

Itachi ne comprenait pas... Se trouvait il dans un genjutsu ?

Une voix s'éleva quelque part en un chant mélodieux, une voix de femme qu'il reconnut de suite, instinctivement il se mit sur ses deux jambes et commença à marcher suivant de l'oreille la direction du chant. Il ouvrit délicatement le shogi de papier qui le séparait de la voix hypnotisante, ses mains tremblantes témoignées de son stress. Puis, il l'aperçu enfin... La femme au long cheveux noirs et au ventre ronds, brodant un motif d'éventail sur un minuscule pijama... Sa mère... Elle arborait un sourire serein tout en chantonnant une berceuse qu'Itachi avait beau connaître par cœur il était heureux de l'entendre à nouveau.

Elle sembla enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence, posant sa main sur son ventre elle s'adressa à son fils avec une mine rayonnante.

-Eh bien Itachi tu est rentré de mission ?

Le cœur du brun explosa dans sa poitrine, il se retrouvait dans son corps d'adolescent, sa mère enceinte de son jeune frère qui n'était même pas encore né. Machinalement il se dirigea vers sa mère et s'agenouille presque en se laissant tomber près d'elle. Il enfoui son visage contre son ventre dur par la grossesse, il retrouva son odeur et la douceur de sa main sur ses cheveux finit de l'achever.

-Eh bien que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as eu une mauvaise journée ?

-Je suis désolé maman... Tellement désolé.

Il fondit en larmes alors que ses épaules se secouaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Il s'accrocha à la robe de Mikoto, sa mère et parmis ses larmes et ses sanglots il s'endormit...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Itachi se trouvait sur de l'herbe fraîche, au dessus de lui le feuillage des arbres laissaient passer quelques rayons d'un soleil timide qui venaient réchauffer son visage et éblouir sa vue. Autour de lui il n'y avait que le bruit d'oiseaux et d'insectes chant comme une chorale désorganisée, en se redressant il remarqua la jeune Hyuga à ses côtés, assise sur ses genoux elle somnolait en laissant sa tête retombant de temps à autre, elle avait quittée son pull à capuche et ne portait plus que son dessous en maille tressés qu'Itachi évita de trop regarder. En cherchant son vêtement du regard il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu sa tête posé dessus auparavant, il comprit qu'elle lui avait mis en-dessous pour qu'il soit installer confortablement.

Il repensa à son cauchemar puis à son rêve avec sa mère, puis une colère sourde l'envahit, non, c'était trop facile. Il ne méritait pas ce traitement de faveur, il devait vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, c'était sa punition pour ce crime contre sa famille. Il était en colère, elle n'aurait jamais dû venir avec eux. Itachi avait été faible devant elle, sa colère se mit à bouillir dans le creux de sa poitrine, il devait évacuer ce trop plein de haine qui gonflait en son sein.

Il se releva sur ses pieds, les bruissements de sa cape sortit la bleu de son sommeil, encore un peu empaffer elle se releva à son tour s'adressant à son sensei à qui les yeux étaient devenus rouges...

-J'espère que vous allez mieux sensei... Je me suis inquiét...

La gifle qui s'abat sur sa joue alors qu'elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase manqua de la sonner, avec la violence du geste elle fut envoyée sur le sol plein d'épines de la forêt. Posant sa main sur sa joue meurtrie elle regarda l'Uchiha de ses yeux lavande envahis de larmes. Ne comprenant ni son geste ni la colère dont elle a subis les foudres.

L'homme face à elle ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses iris rouges et les sueurs qui coulait sur ses tempes attestant de sa colère il respirait bruyemment, la fixant du regard alors que c'était toujours quelques chose qu'il évitait auparavant.

-Je ne t'autorise pas à faire cela sans mon accord... Plus jamais. Retourne frapper ton arbre et ne t'arrête pas tant que je te l'es ordonné.

Sur ces paroles il lui tourna le dos et la laissa là sur le sol encore toute chamboulée. Hinata en était restée bouche bée de cette violence gratuite et quelque chose se brisa dans l'image qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait perdu son sang froid.

C'était la première fois qu'elle eu peur de lui.

Kisame était le genre d'homme à aimer faire les choses bien, même s'il devait prendre le temps nécessaire pour accomplir sa tâche, en l'occurrence trouver assez à manger pour tout le monde, il se doutait bien que la minuscule fourmi qui les accompagnaient ne mangé guère, Itachi n'avait pas non plus un énorme appétit, mais lui, Kisame, avait un véritable appétit d'ogre et plus il engloutissait de la nourriture plus il pouvait en avaler. Pour cela, lui et son épée étaient sensiblement proche. L'homme requin allait attraper un nouveau poisson lorsqu'il entendit son coéquipiers revenir à leur camp de fortune qu'ils avaient installé proche d'une rivière. Le campement ne comptait à vrai dire que d'un feu de camp protégé de la pluie et du vent à l'intérieur d'une demi grotte. Itachi alla s'installer directement près du feu enfouissant son visage dans le col de son manteau noir aux nuages rouges. L'homme bleu s'étonna de ne pas voir la petite le suivre de près ou de loin, il se douta qu'une merde s'était produit et soupira entre ses dents.

Il se dirigea vers son compagnon et s'adressa à lui :

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle s'entraîne, je t'interdis d'aller la voir.

Kisame ricana, Itachi avait l'air drôlement sérieux, elle avait dû le mettre vraiment en colère, mais à savoir comment c'était un vrai mystère... Il fallait en faire énormément pour le faire sortir de ses gongs à ce point.

Les heures passèrent, le ciel devenait menaçant, les nuages noirs se mettaient à grogner comme d'énormes prédateurs prêt à fondre sur leur proie. Au loin un grondement annonça la pluie, le sourire de l'homme requin s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'il sentit la pluie sur sa peau, imprégnant le tissu de son manteau, s'insinuant dans ses cheveux.

Et puis, les premières grosses gouttes éparses sont tombées.

Alors tout d'un coup, comme un signal silencieux le vent s'est levé. Un vent terrible qui pliait les arbres dangereusement. En quelques minutes une pluie diluvienne s'est abattue sur le paysage. Des voiles d'eau dessinaient le vent. On se serait presque cru en pleine mer, avec les embruns qui tourbillonnent, fouettés par la tempête. Simultanément, les éclairs se mirent à frapper tout autour, sur le sommet des collines. Grondement assourdissants, explosions sonores. En quelques instants l'eau s'est mise à ruisseler sur les chemins, gonflant à vue d'œil.

Kisame aimait l'eau, c'est un fait, mais l'image de la gamine quelque part dans la forêt alentour seule au milieu de cette tempête... Il se tourna à nouveau vers son compagnon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Tu ne va pas aller la chercher ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Mais le brun semblait perdu dans ses pensées ou alors il l'ignorais simplement. Kisame soupira à nouveau, si personne n'y mettait du sien cela aller être compliqué...

Hinata avait été surprise par l'orage, alors qu'elle continuait de frapper le tronc du chêne centenaire jusqu'à l'épuisement, ses mains recouvertes de sang du à l'écorce de l'arbre semblable à des crevasses dures et épaisses. C'était insensé bien sûr qu'elle ai continuer à ce point, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir son mentor à nouveau. Elle voulait qu'il soit fier de ses actions, Hinata était déterminée à creuser cet être de bois à la force de ses mains.

Mais le ciel en avait décidé autrement.

Elle s'était rapidement retrouvée balloter dans tout les sens, le vent était extrêment puissant, son entraînement l'avait grandement affaiblie si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester debout. Les éclairs s'enchaîner et il était devenus impossible de distinguait leurs provenances leurs grondement propres. Elle tentait de protéger son visage avec ses bras et les manches de son pull beige, mais chaque bourrasque lui faisait l'effet d'une gifle, faisant voler ses cheveux dans tout les sens. Les rafales étaient si fortes qu'elles semblaient pliés les arbres même les plus imposant, les branches du chêne au dessus de sa tête bougeaient et craquaient en concerts. Il semblait se plaindre à travers le bruissement de ses feuilles frénétiques, puis un craquement plus fort que les autres l'obligea à lever la tête, une branche épaisse se brisa entraînant avec elle la chute de plusieurs autres. Hinata esquiva d'un bond en arrière, le bois s'écrasa en un craquement sinistre au sol, le danger le plus important semblait écarté jusqu'à que ce que le sol sous elle se mit à bouger... Elle tenta de se dégager de la terre devenue de la boue à cause de la trombe d'eau qui frappait le sol sans arrêt, mais elle était prisonnière de la mélasse jusqu'au cheville et elle ne parvint pas à se défaire à temps avant que tout autour d'elle le paysage se mit à bouger...

Heureusement que Kisame avait toujours avec lui sa fidèle épée Samehada, grâce à sa reconnaissance des chakra elle l'avait guider tant bien que mal à travers les buissons épais et la végétation luxuriante à la recherche de la petite. Itachi n'avait pas bougé, ni rien dit quand l'homme l'appela pour partir à la recherche de la gamine et au fond de lui il s'était énervé.

Pourquoi devait-il faire le sale boulot en allant la chercher alors que c'était supposément son élève à lui ? Il se promit de toucher deux mots à son compagnon lorsque le temps le permettrez.

Samaehada frissonna dans son dos, faisant vibrer ses écailles en fonction de la direction à suivre, pourquoi diable l'avait il emmené en pleine forêt ? Puis, son épée chérie se mit franchement à glapir signe qu'il était au bon endroit. Il resta presque bouche bée devant le colosse de bois qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur, il remarqua cependant la perte évidente de quelques branches important ce qui lui faisait un trou au niveau de sa couronne végétal. Il remarqua également le tronc de l'arbre et vit une zone plus petite ou l'écorce semblait plus fine...

Le bleu regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de la petite. Il soupira encore malgré lui, il se promit de réclamer un massage du crâne lui aussi lors de sa prochaine migraine. Son regard fut cependant attiré par une absence de végétation en face de lui de l'autre côté du sommet de la colline sur laquelle il se trouvait. En s'approchant il ne pu s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration : un glissement de terrain avait emporté la moitié des arbres, plantes, rochers et sol de la colline en question... Ne laissant qu'un immense vide de désolation. Tout en bas, un mélange informe de bois et de boue formait une masse informe et immense.

Et soudain, Kisame eu un mauvais pressentiment.


	5. Chapter 5

Au final, Itachi n'était peut être pas différents des autres Uchiha... Il avait toujours été contre cette forme de haine et de vengeance stupide qui accablé son clan depuis la nuit des temps et il s'était laisser allé à cause d'un simple geste qui voulait être innocent... Il soupira en contemplant les flammes devant lui, il était victime au même titre que tout les autres membres de sa famille de sa malédiction...

Un bruit à ses côtés le sortit de sa contemplation, c'était Kisame. Il tenait dans ses bras quelque chose qu'il avait entouré de son manteau noir aux nuages rouges, lui même était trempé et couvert de terre, ses cheveux étaient même parsemés de brindilles, cela aurait été plutôt comique si son visage n'était pas aussi sérieux.

-Il va nous falloir un médecin... ou un prêtre, ajouta-t-il après quelque secondes d'hésitation.

Itachi se trouvait tout en haut du plus haut point de vue des collines, ses pieds reposaient sur le sommet d'un sapin presque aussi gros que le chêne sur lequel Hinata frappait plus tôt. La pluie s'était calmée comme si le fait d'avoir fait sombrer la petite était un sacrifice suffisant pour calmer la colère du ciel. Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour trouver de l'aide dans le soin de leur protégée, en effet, aucun d'eux n'avaient suffisamment de connaissances médicales pour la soigner. Son état était d'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas après de longues minutes d'attentes.

Itachi avait donc décidé de prendre de la hauteur, son sharingan activé il regardait aussi loin que son œil pouvait le permettre à la recherche d'un village ou d'un signe de vie qui pourrait les aider à sauver la jeune adolescente. Malgré sa vue qui se floutait de plus en plus il repéra une bicoque dans une petite plaine entouré de quelques champs de culture. L'endroit était à quelques heures de marche, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Aussi agile qu'une belette Itachi redescendit de son perchoir et atterrit au pied du sapin qu'il venait d'escalader. Kisame se trouvait au sol à quelques pas de lui et portait toujours la fillette dans ses bras, enroulée dans sa cape elle ressemblait à un gros bébé, seul ses sourcils plissés trahissaient de sa souffrance.

-Il y a une maison à 5 heures de marche, 4 si on se dépêche, c'est une vieille cabane, mais j'ai vue des plantations et quelques herbes sauvages tout autour, ne reste plus qu'à espérer que l'habitant s'y connaisse un minimum en guérison.

L'homme requin hocha de la tête, la bleue était si légère qu'il ne l'a sentait même pas dans ses bras. Il se demanda soudainement si elle mangeait suffisamment à sa faim, Kisame se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait à manger il lui donnerait une triple ration et qu'elle avait intérêt à tout avaler. Après tout à son âge il engloutissait déjà de grandes quantités de nourriture.

Les deux hommes se mirent ainsi en route, une course contre la montre s'engagea pour Hinata qui avait sombré dans un semi rêve dans son inconscience. Elle se retrouvait avec sa mère, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux en lui chantant une berceuse. Elle se sentait aimée, choyée, c'était peut-être la meilleure époque de sa vie quand la bleue y repensa... Puis, à cette sensation de bonheur se succéda tout une série d'image... Toute plus douloureuse les unes des autres. La naissance de sa sœur bien aimée, la mort de sa mère, son père qui perdit pour l'éternité son sourire, Neji son cousin qui lui incomba la mort de son oncle, Kô qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, le sourire de Naruto... Au final elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, elle faisait face à elle même dans son corps d'enfants, son soi-même pleurait et Hinata était incapable d'arranger les choses pour le moment. Alors, elle se contenta de s'agenouiller à ses côté et de l'entourer de ses bras en pleurant avec elle.

Dans tout les cas elle était toujours seule avec elle même.

-Elle pleure.

Kisame avait dit ça sans aucune émotion, mais le fait qu'il ai relevé sa détresse avait suffit à Itachi pour tourner la tête dans leur direction. Dans sa course il vit la larme couler le long de la joue de son élève, il aurait voulut aller dans les méandres de son cauchemar et chasser toutes ces mauvaises choses qui la rendait dans cet état. Il comprit d'un seul coup alors, comme une branche qui vous gifle après que quelqu'un l'es tiré de son côté. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait fait ça plus tôt, ouvrir son point de Chakra pour le libérer. Il n'était qu'un idiot, il grogna et accéléra la course obligeant Kisame à suivre son rythme...

Baba était une vieille femme courtaude, ses petites jambes soutenaient son corps trapu ainsi que son ventre corpulent, mais malgré son apparence gauche ses déplacements étaient souples et rapides. Elle se déplaçait ainsi sans difficultés des pieds d'herbes médicinales aux racines sauvages qu'elle entretenait dans la forêt aux alentours de sa maison.

Son visage ridée trahissait sa vieillesse avancée, ses rides pendaient lamentablement s'accrochants sur ses grands yeux alertes, son nez crochus comme le bec d'un aigle et sa bouche dont les lèvres étaient rentrées à l'intérieur de la cavité fautes de dents pour les maintenir dehors. Ses mains fortes à la peau rougeâtres attrape une tige de reine-des-prés et découpe délicatement la grappes de minuscules fleurs blanches qui se trouve tout en haut de celle-ci. Voilà qui aiderait à lutter contre ses rhumatismes avec ce temps plus qu'humide. La vieille femme réajusta sa capuche et rangea les fleurs nouvellement arrachées dans sa sacoche en cuir qui était accrochée à sa ceinture.

Il était temps de rentrer maintenant. Alors, qu'elle se retournait Baba se retrouva nez à nez avec deux géants. La vieille ne put se retenir de pousser un hurlement de surprise, mais cela ne fit pas bouger les deux hommes en face d'elle. Baba eu le temps de se rendre compte que les deux hommes étaient trempés, l'un d'eux a la peau bleu porte quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le plus petit des deux s'adresse à la vieille d'une voix grave et fatiguée.

-Avez-vous des connaissances dans le domaine de la médecine ?

La vieille femme hésita avant de répondre, puis elle déclara d'une voix déraillée et roqueuse :

-Je ne fais plus de médecine pour les autres depuis plusieurs années monsieur ! Alors à moins d'avoir une RÉELLE raison de vous faire soigner je...

Pendant sa réponse le plus grand aux dents pointus avait soulevait ce qui semblait être son manteau sur ce qu'il tenait. Baba aperçut des cheveux d'une bleu nuit sur une peau laiteuse, mais le visage de l'enfant était à la fois extrêment pâle et rouge de fièvre. Elle comprit immédiatement que c'était très sérieux et en maugréant elle s'adressa à ce qui semblait être le chef des deux.

-Suivez-moi.

La cabane de Baba était bien trop petite pour tout le monde, si bien que les deux membres de l'akatsuki se retrouvèrent serré l'un contre l'autre dans un coin afin de ne pas jamais déranger la vieille qui sautillait un peu partout afin de préparer tout le matériel nécessaire en cas de complication. Elle se pencha sur Hinata afin de lui retirer son pull lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, son visage ridé se tourna vers les deux hommes.

-Dehors ! Vous n'allez qu'en même pas regarder le corps nu d'une jeune fille ?! Bande de vicieux !

C'est ainsi que les deux compères furent mis à la porte, Kisame se tourna vers Itachi en grinçant des dents.

-Première fois de ma vie que je me fais aussi malmené par une femme, cette vieille folle...

Itachi partageait un peu son point de vue, mais si cela pouvait permettre de soigner la petite ils pouvaient bien endurer les cris d'une vieille ermite ridée. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, ils étaient épuisés après tant de péripéties et il n'aurait pas dit non à une tasse de thé... Perdus dans ses pensées il sentit une caresse chaude sur sa joue, il se rendit compte que c'était un rayon de soleil qui traversait les feuillages des arbres aux dessus de la maisonette.

Enfin un peu de soleil.

Finalement au bout d'une bonne heure la porte s'ouvrit laissant sortir la vieille Baba de sa demeure. Ses sourcils touffus étaient plissés en une moue sévère, elle se tourna vers les deux hommes et soupira en s'adressant à Itachi.

-Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait à cette petite, mais va falloir vous calmez hein.

-Elle a été prise dans un glissement de terrain...

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, le coupa Baba en vociférant. Vous avez vue l'état de ses paumes ? Si elle n'as pas pu s'accrocher à quelques chose c'est parce que ses mains sont en très mauvaises états pour servir à quoi que ce soit !

Elle continua à le gronder pendant de longues minutes sur les mains d'Hinata.

-Concernant sa chute, elle a une grosse entorse à sa cheville et deux côtes de fêlées. Ce n'est pas grave, elle a surtout besoin de repos et d'immobilisation, mais elle ne pourras pas repartir avant au moins trois semaines.

-Trois semaines ? C'est trop long Itachi on a la mission à faire, si Pain apprends qu'on a pris une pause je donne pas cher de notre peau.

-Hééééé vous voulez forcer cette petite à venir avec vous malgré ses blessures ? J'aurais honte à votre place !

-Espèce de vieille peau si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire !

Itachi soupira, la joute verbale entre la vieille guérisseuse et son coéquipier ne l'intéressé pas, il devait réfléchir à trouver une solution pour la suite des choses. Il décida d'entrer dans la cabane afin de voir si Hinata était réveillée, malheureusement elle était encore inconsciente, il s'assit à ses côtés sur le plancher en l'examinant, elle était toujours très pâle, mais la rougeur partant de part et d'autre de son visage s'était un peu atténué. La bleue respirait calmement et ne semblait pas souffrante ce qui le rassura. Il aperçut ses affaires sur le côté de son matelas et attrapa son pull qui était à présent couvert de terre et qui sentait l'humidité et la transpiration, après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas laver depuis leur départ du repaire autrement qu'avec de l'eau de rivière... Itachi se demanda si à son âge les jeunes filles aiment être coquette ? Ça ne devait pas être son cas... Où alors elle prenait énormément sur elle car il devait avouer qu'elle ne s'était jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit. Quand il reposa son pull sur le sol à côté de lui un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Intrigué il le repris dans les mains et en chercha la provenance, il trouva finalement quelque chose dans la poche discrète intérieur du vêtement chaud.

C'était le bandeau frontal d'Hinata avec l'insigne de Konoha.

La bouche d'Itachi s'entrouvrit légèrement, il se souvenait bien de lui avoir ordonné d'enlever son bandeau, mais il n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle l'aurait gardée avec elle. Le fait qu'elle n'est pas rayée la feuille de métal comme eux signifiait-il qu'elle tenait encore à leur village commun ? Le ninja au cheveux brun frotta doucement l'insigne du pouce, son regard passa de la feuille d'arbre à la petite. Une idée germa doucement dans son esprit comme une graine nouvellement plantée qui prend racine dans un sol fertile. Il devait encore y réfléchir, mais en serrant le bandeau dans sa main il sut que quelque chose d'extraordinaire aller se produire dans le futur.

Elle allait en être la principale actrice.

Avait-elle seulement les épaules assez large pour endosser le poids de ce destin ? Il allait tout faire pour que ce soit le cas.

Il attrapa un carnet et un crayon se trouvant dans la sacoche de sa ceinture et commença à écrire un mot à l'attention de la jeune ninja. Son écriture était calme et posée, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait écrire et les mots qu'il couchait sur papier semblait prendre vie. Une fois terminé, il déchira la page à présent noircit de crayon et la plia en quatre, puis il plaça le morceau de papier dans la main d'Hinata, ainsi il était sûre qu'elle tombe dessus à son réveil à moins que la vieille ne le prenne à sa place, mais il avait compris que c'était une femme respectueuse et qui ne se permettrait sûrement pas de prendre quelque chose qui n'était pas à elle.

La main de la bleue était chaude quand il referma ses doigts sur le message. Sur le côté de sa paume de la corne et des croûtes de sang séché se mêlaient à de la peau moins abîmé, mais de l'autre côté elle était étonnamment douce et lisse et Itachi avait du mal à y enlever sa main il trouvait le contact très rassurant et agréable, mais il y mis un termes en la reposant sur la couverture. Pour finir, il caressa les cheveux bleu nuit de la blessée pour lui dire au revoir, puis se leva.

Une fois dehors il retrouva la vieille et Kisame encore en train de se crier dessus.

-Madame.

Sa voix avait suffit à les faire tairent et ainsi les deux pseudo ennemis s'étaient retournés vers lui.

-Nous vous la laissons pendant sa période de repos, nous reviendrons la chercher dans 3 semaines.

-Hééééé, et si je ne veux pas ? Vous croyez que j'ai l'âge de jouer à la nourrice ? M'enfin, je suppose que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus le respect des anciens et puis si je la laisse partir maintenant dieu seul sais ce que vous lui feriez... Bon vent alors !

Itachi s'inclina et fit signe à Kisame de le suivre, celui-ci ramassa Samehada qui était posée contre le mur de la bicoque et avant de partir fit un geste odieux vers Baba. Il esquiva de justesse la geta qu'elle avait ôtée de son pied et lancée vers lui. Les deux hommes disparurent ainsi dans les sous bois leurs manteaux aux nuages rouges étant la dernière chose qu'elle put voir de ses yeux vifs.

Baba soupira en retournant dans sa maison, elle frotta le bas de son dos en maugréant des choses incompréhensible. Elle se dirigea vers Hinata qui dormait toujours, elle attrapa le linge mouillé qui reposait sur son front et le plongea dans l'eau froide qu'elle avait dans une bassine, puis, le remis sur son front. La fraîcheur du tissu arracha un gémissement à la bleue :

-Sensei...

Baba était une vieille femme courtaude, aux petites jambes et au ventre proéminent, mais elle avait également un grand cœur et le sourire qu'elle fit en attendant sa blessée sembla lissée quelque peu son visage rendant celui-ci plus doux. Elle aperçut le morceau de papier entre ses doigts et sourit un peu plus.

Pourquoi les Hommes devaient-ils être plus mal à l'aise avec l'affection qu'avec la guerre ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata se réveilla deux jours plus tard, elle observa tout autour d'elle et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas au campement d'Itachi et de Kisame. Son corps et particulièrement ses côtes la faisaient souffrir lorsqu'elle se releva. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane bancale où toute la place disponible était utilisé par des plantes en train de séchées, des outils de jardinage, des ustensiles de cuisine et toutes autres sortes de babioles. Sa plus grande surprise cependant apparut quand la porte de la bicoque s'ouvrit laissant passer l'occupante des lieux. Toutes les deux surprises elle laissèrent échapper un cris avant que la vieille ne s'adresse à elle légèrement paniquée par sa réaction :

-Ne crie pas comme ça je ne suis pas sourde ! Bon sang tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles, je suis Baba je vis en ermite et ici c'est chez moi. Tes compagnons t'ont laissé sous ma protection pour que je m'occupe de tes blessures alors ne bouge pas trop.

-Oh merci... Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

Elle lui expliqua qu'étant une femme de principe elle ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir avec de telles blessures.

Hinata avait aussi découvert le mot laissé par l'Uchiha :

_Entraînement contrôle du Chakra, colle tes mains sur l'écorce, fait tomber les feuilles de l'arbre au tronc blanc et noir direction sud est._  
_N'utilise que ton Chakra, entraîne toi d'abord sur les autres plus petit._

_Rétablis toi vite._

Elle avait sourit en lisant cette dernière phrase, Itachi était un homme qui n'exprimé jamais directement ce qu'il pensait, surtout envers les autres, mais Hinata commençait a comprendre qu'avec lui il fallait chercher de minuscules signes et indices qui attestaient ses pensées. Était-il inquiet pour elle ? Hinata serra la page de carnet contre sa poitrine, elle ne comprenait pas le sentiments qui l'habitat à ce moment là, mais il était doux et agréable...

-Pourquoi est-tu aussi rouge d'un coup ? Est-ce que c'est ta fièvre qui remonte ?

-Ah ! N-Non désolée j'étais juste en train de penser à... À...

Pour finir elle se mit tellement à bafouiller que Baba ne comprenait absolument rien de ses paroles, puis dans son esprit elle comprit que ce n'était pas de la fièvre mais des rougissements. Elle se mit à glousser comme une jeune fille, ce qui fit rougir la bleue encore plus.

-Si tu veux tout savoir il avait l'air inquiet quand ils t'ont emmené ici. Il est resté près de toi pendant quelques minutes pendant que j'étais dehors à rabattre son caquet à ce jeune garnement bleu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a écris le mot je suppose.

Hinata avait toujours cru que c'était Baba qui avait placée le morceau de papier dans sa main, alors apprendre que c'était son sensei la laissa bouche bée. Depuis leur rencontre il ne l'avait jamais touché autrement que sur sa tête avec quelques tapes d'encouragement.

Il lui avait touché la main pendant son sommeil.

Même Naruto ne l'avais jamais fait.

Quelques heures après son réveil, la bleue s'était levée de sa couchette contre les protestations de la grand-mère, malgré la douleur à ses côtes elle avait décidée d'aller voir l'arbre en question du mot d'Itachi. Se tenant le thorax elle se dirigeait vers sa destination. En arrivant sur place elle découvrit un bouleau de taille modeste entouré d'arbres tout aussi jeune que lui. Elle se dirigea vers lui et posa sa main sur le tronc blanc, lui faire tomber ses feuilles... En utilisant son chakra ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un grondement familier à ses oreilles, en suivant le bruit elle découvert une petite rivière qui slalomait entre des pierres recouvertes de mousses et des arbustes arborant de petites baies rouges, le ruisseau se trouvait à quelques pas à peine du bouleau et de ses frères végétaux.

Retournant près de l'arbre elle relis le mot qu'elle avait laissée dans sa poche. Elle se dirigea vers le plus petit de l'un d'eux et posa ses paumes blessées sur son tronc fin. Fermant les yeux elle essaya d'injecter de son chakra à l'intérieur du bois, mais la matière n'étant pas idéal elle eu du mal à n'injecter plus qu'un simple amas de chakra bleu qui avait toute les peines du monde à remonter le long du tronc comme la sève le faisait. Fronçant les sourcils elle respira profondément et se concentra sur ses mains pour en envoyer plus.

Elle réussis mais le tronc explosa suite à la pression trop importante. Surprise, Hinata fit un bond en arrière et chuta sur le sol poussant un cri de douleur lorsque ses côtes furent secoués avec le choc. L'exercice était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait, elle devait trouver le juste milieu dans la quantité de chakra à utiliser sinon ce serait un échec cuisant... Elle observa l'arbre coupé en deux devant elle et ramassa une branche qui était tombé avec la chute de l'arbre.

Peut-être visait elle tout simplement trop haut ?

Tenant fermement la branche entre ses mains elle recommença l'exercice en veillant cette fois-ci à actionner son byakugan. Elle découvrit tout un ensemble de veine et de pores permettant à l'arbre de respirer et de faire circuler sa sève nourricière. Les pores étaient aussi fin que des têtes d'épingles et elle devait réussir à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Malaxant son chakra elle ne parvins qu'à le faire devenir aussi fin qu'un fil de laine, il était bien trop épais pour les pores de la branche, mais elle essaya tout de même d'y infiltrait son chakra, la branche cassa comme prévu à l'endroit pile où Hinata avait visée. Sans se décourager elle essayait à un autre endroit un peu plus haut, elle modelait son chakra aussi finement que possible comme si elle filait des fils de vers à soie. Elle se concentra tellement sur plusieurs tentatives que le soleil commença sa lente descente vers la terre et que le ciel se teinta d'une jolie couleur rose.

Hinata fut surprise par un cri provenant de la maison, elle reconnut la voix de la guérisseuse et se leva en grimaçant. Elle allait sans aucun doute se faire réprimander, en s'en allant elle emmena de nouvelles branchettes avec elle pour continuer à s'entraîner ce soir... Elle répondit brièvement à Baba afin que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas plus...

Elle n'avait pas remarquée le regard onyx qui était posé sur elle depuis de longues minutes et qui la regarda s'en aller avant de disparaître derrière le feuillage épais d'un buisson aux baies rouges...

-Mais où était tu passée ? Tu crois que tu peut aller cueillir des champignons avec ta blessure ?

Baba était en train de crier, une louche à la main, elle avait remontée ses manches sur ses bras étonnement forts pour une femme à un âge aussi avancé.

-Je-je suis désolée je ne voulait vous inquiéter...

-Tu va me faire le plaisir de retourner t'asseoir sur ta couchette et ne pas la quitte avant que je t'en donne l'autorisation ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes branches là ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de dire autre chose la bleue s'était infiltrée dans la maison et s'était allongée sur la couchette lâchant un soupir de soulagement quand la tension sur ses côtes se relâcha. Baba grogna encore un peu sur l'introduction des branches dans sa maison, mais ne lui demanda pas de les mettre dehors. S'affairant sur le repas du soir elle prépara également une pâte à base de bouillies de plantes qu'elle allait mettre sur ses côtes fragilisés de la bleue.

Hinata la regarda préparer tout ça, la vieille femme ne parlait pas énormément sans doute habituée à être seule dans sa forêt loin des hommes. Le feu qu'elle avait fait au foyer de sa maison projetait son ombre énorme sur les murs les entourant.

-Pourquoi avez-vous décidée de vivre seule ici Baba ?

La guérisseuse se retourna vers la jeune Hyuga, ses grands yeux la fixant avec surprise de cette question inattendu, la bleue rougit consciente soudainement de sa maladresse :

-Je suis désolée c'était déplacée.

-Ah ah ah, non, ne t'inquiète pas ma grande, commença-t-elle en riant, je ne suis qu'une vieille femme aigris par le temps alors forcément je ressemble plus à un ours qu'autre chose maintenant... Pour tout te dire, j'ai vécus dans un village pendant très longtemps avec ma famille, j'étais jeune et peut-être belle aussi, je suis tombée amoureuse, me suis mariée et je suis tombée enceinte... Mais aucun des enfants que j'ai portée n'as vue la lumière du jour...

Hinata se redressa sur sa paillasse, elle écoutait avec émotions Baba dont la voix s'était quelque peu adoucis avec la dernière phrase.

-Une rumeur à commencée à se répandre sur moi et mon époux. Je n'ai pas voulut lui causer du tort alors je suis partie de mon village en pleine nuit, j'ai marché très longtemps pour atterrir ici-même. À l'époque ce taudis était bien pire qu'aujourd'hui et il m'arrive encore parfois de devoir la retaper... Elle pris une pause contemplant le toit de sa cabane. Mais cette vieille bicoque toutes pourries, c'est ma maison maintenant...

La vieille guérisseuse entendit un reniflement derrière elle, c'était Hinata qui pleurait en séchant ses larmes du dos de ses mains.

Elle soupira en souriant, prenant la bleue dans ses bras elle lui sécha ses larmes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Hinata s'endormit dans ses bras comme un bébé. Baba s'occupa de changer son pansement, lui appliqua la pommade qu'elle avait confectionnée et mit de côté une portion de repas pour Hinata si jamais elle se réveillait dans la nuit. Puis, elle s'allongea à côté de la jeune fille, partageant à elles deux une paillasse trop petite elle se retrouvait plus sur le sol qu'autre chose.

Elle devait cependant l'avouer.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette petite.

Le lendemain matin Hinata s'installa devant la cabane de Baba après avoir avalée son petit déjeuner. Elle était impatiente de s'entraîner et souhaiter énormément s'améliorer. C'est ainsi qu'elle repris ses branche qu'elle n'avait pas pu utiliser la veille, la faute à son épuisement. Son concentrant en activant son byakugan elle se remit à malaxée son chakra le roulant dans son esprit pour en faire un filament de plus en plus petit, ce processus extrêmement compliqué car si elle relâchait sa concentration son fil de chakra reprenait de l'épaisseur et elle devait tout recommencer.

Son fil de chakra atteint la grosseur d'un fil de nylon, elle n'avais jamais encore réussis à aller aussi finement, les gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes à cause de sa concentration et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal...

-Hinata je sais que tu adore tes branches et que tu as certainement quelque chose à faire avec qui m'échappe complètement, mais, pourrait tu allée chercher de l'eau au ruisseau pas trop loin de là, je dois surveiller mes concoctions et j'aurais besoin d'eau bientôt.

-Ô-oui bien sûr !

Sortit de son entraînement Hinata emporta le seau en bois avec elle et se dirigea vers la rivière qu'elle avait vue hier. Elle soupira en espérant réussir l'exercice d'Itachi avant les trois semaines de leur retour. Une image de ses compagnons apparut dans son esprit et elle sourit en se disant qu'ils seraient fier d'elle si elle parvenait à faire tomber toutes les feuilles de cet arbre blanc.

Elle s'accroupit devant le ruisseau et plongea le seau dans l'eau, le liquide froid la fit frissonner et elle remonta les manches de sa tunique que lui avait donnée Baba pour évitée de la tremper.

Un mouvement suspect dans les buissons en face d'elle à une dizaine de mètres lui fit redresser la tête, activant son gekkei genkai elle se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'un petit écureuil qui passait par là. Elle souri en regardant l'animal s'éloigner d'elle après avoir ingurgité une noix dans ses joues.

Heureusement le récipient que lui avait confiée la guérisseuse était de taille modeste, sinon elle aurait souffert de ses blessures, mais la bleue ne douta pas que Baba avait bien fait attention avant de lui donnée cette mission.

Se relevant elle fit demi-tour pour repartir vers la cabane réfléchissant déjà à comment s'améliorer sur son filage de chakra lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tout près d'elle... C'était petit et ça se déplaçait rapidement en l'air, ce n'était pas un oiseau ni un insecte. Elle activa à nouveau son Byakugan et là elle le vit, à 197° derrière, se déplaçant droit sur elle :

Un kunai.

Elle eu juste le temps d'esquiver l'objet en effectuant un bond sur le côté laissant le seau glisser de ses mains,celui-ci atterrit sur le sol en laissant répandre son liquide clair sur le sol de la forêt. Hinata se retourna dans la direction d'où le kunai avait été lancé, en position de combat, byakugan prêt. Un ricanements parvint de l'endroit en question, un garçon sortit du feuillage d'un arbre et atterrit silencieux sur ses pieds, son visage était sans expression si ce n'est que ses yeux onyx la dévisageait sans vergogne avec une lueur moqueuse.

L'adolescent pencha quelque peu la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose, mais Hinata ne saurait dire quoi. Puis, en observant mieux son assaillant elle se rendit compte qu'elle le connaissait, ses cheveux corbeau, ses yeux profondément noir, sa peau clair et même sa stature, il lui était familier.

-Sasuke... Uchiha ?


	7. Chapter 7

-Regarde c'est Sasuke Uchiha.

La petite fille releva la tête de son cahier après avoir entendu ses voisines chuchoter entre elles, suivant leurs regards elle découvrit un élève à côté de Iruka-sensei, leur professeur à l'école ninja. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement relevés sur l'arrière de sa tête lui permit de tout de suite reconnaître son voisin : Sasuke.

Bien sûr elle avait entendue les rumeurs, elle avait entendue le massacre du clan Uchiha, elle avait entendue l'histoire de l'unique survivant de cette horrible nuit. Au milieu de ces histoires d'adultes qui se souciait plus à présent de comment raser toute traces de cette famille de puissants ninjas qui en terrifié un grand nombre au village, sa pensée s'était tournée vers son jeune voisin qu'elle avait aperçut quelque fois. Les deux enfants étaient cependant bien trop timide pour avoir tentés une quelconques approche amicale.

L'une car elle était victime de son destin, l'autre car il souhaitait s'échapper du sien.

À présent, le petit garçon jovial qu'elle avait toujours vue était à présent debout devant elle et tout les autres enfants de sa classe, son visage où aucune expression n'apparaissent, son corps ne semblait être qu'une coquille vide, seul ses yeux renfermés tout au fond de leur iris une flamme brûlante de colère et de détermination. Hinata compris qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour d'autres émotions que les plus néfastes dans son cœur, étant encore une jeune enfant elle n'avait aucune idée de comment aider l'orphelin ... Après tout que pouvait-elle faire du haut de ses huit ans ?

Le jour même elle s'était rendue à son endroit préféré pour déjeuner, c'était une petite fille plutôt seule, mais la solitude ne l'a gênait pas au contraire, elle avait toujours été habituée à s'occuper, elle pouvait ainsi aller à son rythme. Le regard des autres étaient quelque chose qui l'effrayée énormément. Elle aimait donc manger dans son coin loin des enfants bruyants et turbulents.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui occupait son espace. Hinata se cacha rapidement, heureusement l'enfant ne l'avait pas vue. Elle pensa d'abord à s'éloigner sans faire du bruit, mais elle entendit un reniflement, puis des sanglots. Qui que ce soit l'autre était dans un état de tristesse avancée.

Hinata, dont l'empathie était légendaire fit demi-tour et observa caché dans le coin du mur l'enfant qui pleurait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle découvrit que ce n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha. Assis en boule, il avait ramené ses jambes contre sa tête et pleurait contre ses genoux.

Son petit cœur se déchira quand elle le vit ainsi. Elle se souvint de son visage terriblement neutre il y a quelques heures à peine. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait caché une si grande détresse au fond de lui même et réussir à la cacher aux yeux de tous. Elle voulait aller le voir et lui offrir son aide, mais elle connaissait la fierté du clan Uchiha et apparaître comme une fleur alors qu'il était en train de pleurer n'aller sûrement pas arranger les choses...

Elle s'éloigna le plus silencieusement qu'elle pu priant pour qu'il ne l'entende pas et refit le trajet inverse en faisant le plus de bruit possible repoussant des cailloux de la pointe de ses pieds. Intérieurement elle fut immensément soulagée de voir que Sasuke avait repris une position plus neutre qui lui aurait évité de ses sentir embarrassé.

Elle remarqua cepandant ses yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'il avait laissé couler i peine quelques secondes de cela.

-Bonjour Uchiha-San. Elle fit mine d'être étonnée de le trouver ici. Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux manger ici ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il s'en fichait à vrai dire, qu'elle soit là ou pas n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Elle s'installa donc sur les marches du petit escaliers après avoir enlevée quelques grains de sable qui s'étaient retrouvé ici. Hinata espéra qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle s'était placée à une distance qu'elle avait jugée suffisante pour qu'ils aient chacun leur espace personnel. Sasuke n'avait rien dit et n'avait même pas jeter un œil sur elle, il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, silencieusement.

Hinata haussa ses sourcils en attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais, doucement alors elle ouvrit la boîte de bentô qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle pour manger ce midi. A l'intérieur il y avait tout un tas de bonnes chose : du riz blanc, du poisson, un peu d'omelette, des légumes vert, tout ce qu'elle aimait manger et la bleue se promit de remercier les cuisinières de son clan ce soir pour le repas qu'elles avaient pris soin de lui faire. Elle n'avait commencée son repas que depuis cinq minutes quand une sorte de grognement se fit entendre sur sa droite.

Là où se trouvait Sasuke.

Ses baguettes à quelques centimètres de sa bouche elle n'osait plus bouger en attendant de découvrir la provenance de cet étrange bruit. Puis, il se fit entendre à nouveaux. C'était l'estomac de l'Uchiha qui criait famine.

Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait rien pour se nourrir et bien qu'il continuait à l'ignorer elle aperçut le lobe de son oreille devenir rouge pivoine.

Il rougissait, sans doute gêné par son ventre qui le trahissait.

Innocemment Hinata lui tendit son propre repas. Faisant sursauter le jeune garçon à ses côtés.

-Tenez, j'en ai toujours trop pour moi et je n'ai plus faim.

Il l'a regardé avec ses yeux onyx, ses sourcils froncés, il était prêt à bondir pour s'échapper. Hinata sourit intérieurement, il lui faisait un peu à un chat sauvage comme ça. Son regard passa de son repas à ses yeux lavande, puis de nouveau son repas et ses yeux. Finalement, il se détourna d'elle et lui répondis :

-J'en veux pas.

La bouche de la fillette s'entrouvrit, elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

-Si c'est moi qui le prépare vous accepterez de le manger ?

Il aurait été impossible de dire lequel des deux enfants étaient le plus surpris parce qu'elle venait de dire, était-ce elle qui n'avait jamais touchée à un ustensile de cuisine auparavant ou lui qui se demandait pourquoi diable cette fille a qui il n'avait pratiquement jamais échangé un mot se mettait à vouloir le nourrir.

Inconsciemment cela le mit en colère, il lui faisait tant pitié qu'elle se sentait obligée de lui donner son repas ?

-Non.

Son seul mot suffit à jeter un froid entre eux, mais Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider.

-Dites moi ce que vous aimez, comme ça je serais sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur dans les ingrédients...

-J'ai dit non !

Sasuke avait crié en se retournant vers elle, il sentait l'exaspération monter en lui, ses sentiments enfantins étaient confus d'un côté il avait été touché par son geste, mais sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter, il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Quitte à se privé d'un repas il allait lui faire comprendre.

Il n'était pas faible.

Agacé il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle sans plus de cérémonie, Hinata le regarda partir sans tenter de le faire rester. Un pincement lui fit mal au cœur et en regardant sa boîte à bentô elle se rendit compte, que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait vraiment plus faim. Cependant, Sasuke ne connaissait pas la détermination d'Hinata pour certaines choses et elle se promit qu'un jour il accepterait de manger ce qu'elle allait lui préparer.

Le soir même elle demanda aux cuisinières de lui apprendre l'art de la cuisine, celles-ci rirent en voyant la petite fille essayant de paraître sûre d'elle, les mains agrippant son gilet relativement timide, mais elle lui promirent de la faire participer à la fabrication des repas le lendemain matin. Hinata retourna alors docilement dans l'une des pièces de vie de l'immense manoir de sa famille afin de commencer ses devoirs. Son précepteur Kô l'attendait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin elle ne manqua pas la préparation du déjeuner s'appliquant le mieux possible à la tâche, la découpe du concombre fut plus hardus qu'elle pensa, alors que les cuisinières faisant des découpes régulières, ses tranches étaient toutes inégales et pleines d'imperfections. Alors qu'elle manquait de concentration elle laissa échapper un cri quand elle sentit le tranchant du couteau pénétrer sa peau. S'accrochant à son pouce, l'une des femmes de la cuisine lui appliqua désinfecta la plaie et posa un pansement afin d'éviter que le sang n'aille sur les aliments.

Elle se trouvait inutile, regardant piteusement son pouce malgré les encouragements des adultes.

Le midi même, au même endroit Hinata retrouva Sasuke caché au petit escalier qu'ils avaient investis tout les deux. Elle serra fort ses boîtes contre elle, Hinata ne devait pas bégayée, ne pas bégayée, ne pas bégayée...

-Uchiha-san !

Elle avait sans doute parlée trop fort car le brun sursauta, elle nota qu'il devait être pris dans une profonde réflexion pour être si distrait. La bleue se dirigea droit vers lui, elle déposa les bentôs sur la première marche, défi le tissu pastel qui les retenaient et tendit la boîte qu'elle avait préparée pour l'Uchiha.

-C-C'est pour t-vous !

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux, ni dit quoi que ce soit, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et ses yeux noirs étaient à présent écarquillés devant sa camarade qui rougissait terriblement à présent. Ses bras tremblants attendaient désespérément qu'il veuille bien attraper son repas, mais il se contenta d'alterner entre elle, ses mains et le contenant aux dessins de lapin dessus...

S'en était trop pour lui, il se redressa et s'en alla sans dire un mot. Il en avait assez de ces groupies et découvrir que sa voisine en était une le rendait furieux, pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

-Uchi...

-Ne me suis pas ! Et ne me prépare plus de repas !

Il ne s'était pas retourné en lui criant ces mots, il n'as pas aperçus les épaules de la fillette tomber ni ses yeux lavandes se teintant d'un voile de tristesse...

Mais le lendemain elle revint avec une autre boîte, le surlendemain aussi et les jours qui suivirent également, épargnant sa détermination à lui offrir un déjeuner le weekend avant de de revenir à la charge le lundi suivant. Au final, il refusa tout les repas qu'elle lui tendait.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Sasuke avait mal commencé la journée, une succession d'horrible cauchemars avaient eu raison de son sommeil, endormi très tard il n'avais pas entendu le réveil et s'étais donc levé à la hâte pour arriver à l'heure au premier cours de la journée, sautant par la même occasion le petit déjeuner. Cela n'aurais pas été dérangeant si son estomac était resté silencieux toute la matinée, malheureusement ce fut tout l'inverse. Il entendit les ricanements d'autres élèves et le gloussement des filles qui espéraient pouvoir partager avec lui ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de leur repas. Sasuke avait donc passé une grande partie de la matinée la tête entre ses bras.

D'un côté, il attendait impatient le rendez-vous secret avec la fille au cheveux bleu nuit.

-Uchiha-san c'est pour vous !

Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant qu'elle lui répétait ces mots et qu'elle lui tendait une boîte différente à chaque fois, est-ce qu'elle espérait qu'il serait plus enclins en trouvant le contenant à son goût ? Il soupira en rougissant presque, il l'avait rejeté à chaque fois et elle était toujours revenue vers lui, fidèle à elle même.

Ses yeux vifs avaient également repéré quelque chose... Chaque jour elle avait une nouvelle blessure sur ses mains, un jour elle avait un pansements sur un doigt, un autre c'était une trace rouge de brûlure, puis un bleu et encore un pansement. De toute évidence elle se blessait de toute les manières possible en lui confectionnant ces repas...

Alors pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre dans son esprit immature ce qu'était la compassion, surtout après l'acte horrible de son grand frère, tout avait été balayé comme un château de carte dont la construction allait prendre énormément de temps. Hinata en était le premier duo en quelque sorte.

Il se leva face à elle, attrapa la boîte des deux mains comme lui avait appris sa mère il y a très longtemps et dans un murmure rauque lui répondit :

-Merci...

Relevant ses yeux onyx vers elle il fut éblouis par son sourire si innocent, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux semblaient si brillants. Il en rougit très fort, Sasuke n'avait jamais prêter attention aux filles, il les trouvais trop bruyantes...

Hinata n'avait jamais de paroles déplacés ou trop hautes, c'était le genre de fille qui aimait le silence et prendre soin des autres.

Il l'avait déjà vue enlever grâce à son byakugan une épine de la patte du chien de l'Inuzuka quand celui-ci n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Ainsi à trois avec le garçon Aburame ils s'étaient trouvé triomphants de l'épine vengeresse.

Et au fond de lui, alors que tout le monde applaudissaient il espéra tout au fond de son cœur se retrouver dans la même équipe plus tard...

Il serra les lèvres en même temps que son bentô :

-Appel moi Sasu...

-Hinata-chan où es-tu ?!

Le brun reconnut tout de suite la voix, que faisait Naruto par ici ? Le blond aperçut la bleu et se dirigea vers elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les mains derrière sa tête il arriva près d'Hinata :

-Hinata excuse moi je sais que je dois être patient et tout, mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment super super faim alors est ce que...?

-Oh, o-oui Na-naruto-kun, excuse moi...

Bouche bée Sasuke la regarda prendre une autre boîte et la donner à Naruto. Dans son esprit, il ne voyait que la timidité de la bleu, ses joues qui étaient plus rouge, son bégayement et la manière dont leurs doigts se touchèrent quand le blond pris le repas.

-He he merci Hinata qu'est-ce que je ferais pas sans toi franchement.

S'en était trop pour Sasuke, sa poitrine lui fit mal lorsque son cœur se pinça. Pourquoi avait-il toutes ses images qui revenaient dans sa tête ? Pourquoi il revoyait son sourire ? Ses joues rouges ?

Leurs doigts qui se touchent.

Une douleur fulgurante dans sa tête qui lui fit lâcher le repas préparée par Hinata. La boîte s'écrasa par terre, s'ouvrant à cause du choc répandant une partie de la nourriture dans la poussière du sol. Sa tête entre ses mains il sentit une présence à ses côtés, une petite main se posa sur son dos.

Sa main.

Il la repoussa violemment, si fort qu'elle tomba par terre.

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu fais ça espèce de crétin, hurla Naruto. Dit pardon à Hinata tout de suite !

Il la regarda, Hinata n'avait pas bougée du sol, trop choquée parce qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux avaient complètement changés, ils étaient... Tristes ?

-J'en veux pas de tes repas ! Explosa-t-il. Je veux pas de ton attention ! Ça me donne envie de vomir de penser à toi alors laisse moi tranquille ! Je te hais !

Ses mots sortaient hors de sa bouche sans qu'il n'arrive à s'arrêter et il voyait tout, il voyait son visage se décomposer, il voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il voyait sa bouche se tordre. Et ses derniers mots finir de l'achever.

-Ne me parle plus jamais !

La bleue se mit à pleurer, se relevant elle s'éloigna des deux garçons sans se retourner...

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle ne lui adresse la parole.

-Sasuke espèce d'idiot !

Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke et les deux enfants atterrirent au sol, se frappant et se mordant.

C'était leur premier combat d'une longue suite.

Plus tard, après la première victoire de Sasuke, Naruto était partit, laissant le brun seul. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être seul, cela ne le dérangeait plus... Il se sentait vide cependant, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, il le savait.

Son regard se posa sur les restes de son repas au sol, à présent à moitié écrasé et mélangé à la terre. Cette nourriture gâchée représenter quelque chose de mort-né entre lui et Hinata.

Il le savait.

Il s'accroupit devant les restes, les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux, brouillant sa vue et son esprit en même temps. Il n'était qu'un enfant, il ne connaissait rien aux autres... Par miracle, il remarqua qu'un peu de riz blanc était resté au fond de la boîte, il n'avait pas touché le sol ou reçu de terre. Sasuke sanglota en attrapant le riz de ses doigts. Il s'en fichait si quelqu'un le voyait, l'Uchiha goûta la céréale.

C'était parfumé. C'était bon.

-Pardon... Pardon...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à mes bêta lectrices Wis_Taku et Zegarali pour leurs aident et leurs objectivités.

Hinata fit un pas en arrière, que faisait Sasuke Uchiha dans cette forêt ? Elle se souvint que Neji s'était lancé à sa poursuite avec d'autres de leurs camarades et qu'elle avait priée de longues heures pour qu'il ne succombe pas de ses blessures. Neji était un génie, alors si les gardes du corps de Sasuke étaient aussi puissants...

Qu'elle était la force du brun qui la fixait à présent...

La bleue respira profondément, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre qu'elle avait peur de lui, sinon sa mort était proche, elle le sentait.

Il pouvait la tuer sans hésiter.

Elle fit un autre pas en arrière, que devait-elle faire ? Fuir ? Se battre ? Appeler à l'aide ? Discuter ? De quoi ? Allait-il répondre ? Que voulait-il ? Hinata avait trop de questions en tête, si bien que son troisième pas faillit lui causer sa mort. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarquée la brindille sèche qui se trouvait au sol, son pieds en se posant dessus la fit craquer dans un bruit sonore. À peine une seconde plus tard, Hinata avait un nouveau kunai dans sa ligne de vue, elle réussit à l'esquiver malgré quelques cheveux qui furent coupés net. Alors que le temps semblait être en suspens elle remarqua le regard de l'Uchiha, il était sauvage et sans pitié.

Il était rouge carmin.

Après une pirouette souple la Hyuga se positionna sur ses pieds et activa son byakugan alors que Sasuke avait déjà effectué un saut dans sa direction. Elle esquiva son coup de poing, visa son avant-bras avant qu'il ne la contre, essaya de la mettre au sol avec un coup de pied qu'elle dégagea avec son genou. Elle ne tenta jamais de le toucher, elle n'avait à vrai dire aucun temps morts pour le faire, se contentant d'esquiver les coups qu'il ne retenait pas. Hinata esquiva de justesse de nombreuses fois, elle cru quelques fois qu'il essayait effleurer sa peau, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Voilà qu'il essaya à nouveau de la renverser d'un croche-pied retourné, relevant l'un de ses pieds elle ne comprit que trop tard son erreur quand elle se retrouva dans un équilibre précaire et qu'il se redressait, plus rapidement qu'elle.

Le poing de Sasuke percuta de plein fouet les côtes d'Hinata, bien sûr, il avait tout de suite remarqué sa faiblesse. La douleur transporta pendant un millième de secondes la bleue dans une semi-inconscience avant qu'elle n'atterrisse lourdement au sol, elle gémit se tenant sa blessure, elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir et tout son corps réclamait de l'air, toujours plus d'air. Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, la bleue sentit Sasuke s'approcher d'elle. Ses pieds à quelques centimètres de son visage, puis, elle sentit une force sur son ventre remontant le long de son torse. L'air frais sur son ventre elle comprit qu'il lui remontait sa tunique ! Les joues rouges elle grogna en repoussant sa jambe de ses deux mains. Elle fit de son mieux pour se remettre sur ses genoux, cherchant toujours de l'air pour nourrir sur corps malgré ses poumons brûlants.

Elle observait à présent Sasuke qui la regardait toujours aussi impassible :

-Je ne pensais pas que ta blessure était aussi sévère. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour appeler tes copains bizarres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Elle était incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit pour le moment, sa tête lui tournait énormément et Hinata luttait de toutes ses forces pour se maintenir éveillée. Sans réponse de sa part elle l'entendit soupirer, il se rapprocha d'elle encore une fois, elle sentit ses doigts se plonger dans sa chevelure, sensation qui lui fit dresser ses poils sur sa nuque et la chair de poule parcourir tout son corps. Puis, une nouvelle douleur lorsqu'il serra son poing et l'obligea à redresser sa tête vers lui. Il s'était accroupi, mais même dans cette position il était toujours plus grand qu'elle.

Ses yeux étaient redevenus aussi sombre que les ténèbres de son cœur.

Hinata n'était peut-être pas la meilleure kunoichi, mais elle avait héritée d'une qualité indéniable de son prestigieux clan : sa détermination. Elle soutint son regard malgré la douleur et les nausées qui l'accablaient.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es seule, Hy-u-ga.

Il avait haché son nom distinctement comme si le fait de le prononcer lui donner un horrible goût en bouche. Elle grimaça en relevant ses bras, attrapant le poignet de Sasuke elle serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Le brun accentua sa prise ses cheveux, il n'aimait pas attendre et ce n'est sûrement pas elle qui allait le faire patienter.

-Réponds.

-Je-je suis toute seule...

-Ne me mens pas, pourquoi le prestigieux clan des Hyuga laisserait sa précieuse et inutile princesse loin de leur village à la con ?

-J'ai quitté le village !

Sasuke sursauta, il ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle hausse le ton envers lui, ni à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle sanglotait à présent à la fois de douleur et de honte de se retrouver à sa merci aussi facilement.

-Je... Je veux être plus forte, je veux qu'on m'aime pour les efforts que je fais... Elle sanglota. Je sais que je suis inutile, mais je veux me battre...

Sasuke l'observait sans aucune gêne à présent, sur son visage se mêlait tellement d'émotions différentes qu'il ne saurait toutes les énumérées. Il ne savait pas si la voir dans cet état lui faisait plaisir ou le rendait... Triste ?

Il se rappela de certains souvenirs d'enfance, il se souvint de son visage de poupon et de son petit sourire victorieux lorsqu'il avait cédé à son caprice concernant son stupide repas. Une larme perla à un coin de son œil, brillante grâce à un rayon de soleil et sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se calculer où de penser à quoique ce soit il lui enleva du dos de son index.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, est-ce qu'elle rougissait à présent ? Pourquoi avait-il fais cela ?

Il n'aurait pas le loisir de répondre à cette question car une douleur aiguë lui traversa le crâne. Sasuke venait de recevoir un objet en pleine tête qui lui fit lâcher la celle de la bleue. Le brun se tourna vers l'emplacement de l'attaque et vit une grand-mère horriblement laide qui vociférait des propos qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Il était en colère, pour qui se prenait cette vieille folle ?

Il regarda à ses pieds l'objet et remarqua que c'était une solide geta en bois.

Ses yeux devinrent rouge à nouveau, il allait lui faire payer à la vieille, mais, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de s'élancer, tout ses muscles bandés, il sentit une main lui attraper son poignet. Il croisa le regard pâle de la jeune fille, même si elle était blessée ses yeux brûlaient encore d'une détermination à toute épreuve, mais il y avait autre chose, elle le suppliait du regard. Pensait-elle qu'il allait l'épargner juste pour ses beaux yeux ? Il semblait que la vieille et elle étaient vraiment ensemble, sinon pourquoi réagirait-elle comme ça ? Autant tuer la bleue n'était pas dans ses premières intentions autant rien ne l'empêcher de faire souffrir la grand-mère avant de mettre fin à ses jours.

Il repoussa nonchalamment sa première adversaire, elle était trop blessée pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit alors il baissa sa garde sur elle. Sasuke bondit, un crépitement électrique apparut dans sa main droite provoquant un flash qui hypnotisa Baba avec sa lumière si aveuglante.

Sasuke eu mal soudainement.

En recherchant l'emplacement de la douleur il se rendit compte que son poignet était teint d'une énorme ecchymose. Le brun se souvint alors d'il y a quelques secondes où Hinata lui avait attrapée son bras, cette faiblarde avait profité que son attention soit portée ailleurs pour lui fermer ses points de chakra. Ainsi, l'utilisation du chidori avait grandement endommagé ses muscles...

Merde. Il avait fait une erreur.

Sasuke fut obligé d'annuler sa technique et atterrit à quelques mètres de la vieille femme, Hinata se trouvait à présent entre eux prête à protéger l'horrible grand-mère, elle s'était remise en position de combat mais ses bras étaient bas, ses jambes tremblaient, sa respiration était sifflante. Il sourit en un rictus malsain.

-J'avoue que je t'ai sous-estimé, le combat était plutôt amus...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Hinata avait déjà vacillé et perdu connaissance avant même de toucher le sol de la forêt. Sa tête atterrit la première dans l'eau du ruisseau et Baba hurla de peur et de surprise avant de courir au secours de sa protégée. La tirant de l'eau elle vérifia le pouls et la respiration de la bleue sans ne plus prêter aucune attention à Sasuke qui se trouvait dépassé par les événements. Était-elle si épuisée que ça ?

L'attrapant par les aisselles la guérisseuse traîna difficilement Hinata en direction de sa maison, Sasuke refusa de l'aider et se contenta de la regarder partir, avant de disparaître derrière les arbres la vieille se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

Sasuke en resta pratiquement bouche bée, cette vieille garce l'avait-elle vraiment regardée comme de la merde ? Plus encore, il était étonné par la jeune Hyuga qui n'avait pas hésité à lui tenir tête à plusieurs reprises et même réussie à le blesser. Elle l'avait touchée parce qu'il l'avait ignoré certes, mais elle avait été suffisamment courageuse pour vaincre sa peur.

Il devait l'avouer, Sasuke était intéressé maintenant par elle, il comprit que malgré les années elle était toujours restée la petite fille de l'époque qui se préoccupait des gens qu'elle apprécie. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait bien à l'époque ? Se détournant il sourit en se promettant de revenir dès que possible.

Il soupira en pensant aux moqueries de Kabuto qu'il allait devoir écouter avant de se faire soigner.

Hinata se réveilla dans la soirée suite à son malaise, elle dut subir la colère maternelle de Baba qui avait ses yeux rouges, mais elle assura à Hinata qu'une dame de sa carrure ne devait pas pleurer comme une enfant. Elle lui fit également promettre de rentrer de suite si un danger apparaissait.

-Mais au fait qui était ce sale gamin ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant dans cette forêt...

-C'est un garçon qui habitait à mon village avant... Mais il est partit.

-Oh ? Vous avez vraiment de drôle de problème là d'où tu viens, dès que quelque chose ne vous convient pas vous fuyez ?

-Je... Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu de chance dans sa vie... Sa famille... Son clan a été massacrée en une nuit...

La vieille pinça ses lèvres, effectivement ce n'était pas une enfance évidente.

-Et vous savez qui a fait ça ?

-Hein ? Oh euh... J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais renseignée... À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais fait attention à ces rumeurs... C'est vraiment horrible.

-Dans tous les cas ce qu'il a subis dans sa jeunesse ne lui donne pas tous les droits ! Regarde ta blessure ! Elle est aussi bleue que ta tunique à présent ! Comment je fais-moi pour te soigner si tu te blesses un peu plus à chaque fois ?

-Je-je suis désolée...

-Promets-moi de ne pas sortir plus loin que le seuil de la maison avant que tes blessures ne soient guéries ! Le grand sec et le requin vont revenir et tu ne seras même pas prête à prendre la route.

Hinata baissa les yeux, peut-être que Baba avait raison. Elle devait se reposer en continuant son entraînement un minimum pour reprendre des forces...

Ainsi, elle passa les 3 prochains jours à méditer et à malaxer son chakra jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne aussi fin qu'un fil de vers a soie, il avait encore des imperfections à certains endroits, mais, elle était très satisfaite de sa prouesse, y a quelques jours encore son chakra était grossier et ne s'engouffrait qu'avec de gros dégâts dans le bois. Une fois qu'elle se sentit prête elle supplia Baba de la laisser aller dehors pour ramasser du bois afin de s'entraîner sur la coupe des feuilles, mais la vieille guérisseuse refusa.

-Ton aventure de la dernière fois avec ce blanc bec ne t'a pas suffit ? Imagine s'il te rattrapais-je suis sûre qu'il a pensé à des choses pas net en te voyant toute seule dans cette forêt !

-Nous... Nous sommes des enfants... répondit-elle ses joues se couvrant d'une jolie couleur pivoine.

-Crois-moi Hinata ce genre d'envie arrive beaucoup plus tôt aux hommes que tu le crois... Promet moi de faire bien attention... Le désir et l'amour peut transformer n'importe qui en le pire des monstres...

-Mais Uchiha-san ne m'aime pas !

Un bruit se fit entendre à côtés des deux femmes, juste derrière elle, illuminée par la lumière du soleil qui passait la fenêtre une branche avec une seule feuille reposait sur le plancher. Baba hurla de colère et se rua vers l'extérieur ouvrant à la volée la porte en bois qui craqua sous le coup de pieds de la forte femme. Alors que la grand-mère cherchait le coupable Hinata se pencha et pris la brindille dans sa main, observant la feuille unique à son bout. Il était impossible qu'elle est atterrit ici par hasard hein ?

Est-ce que c'était le jeune Uchiha qui lui avait envoyé ?

Si c'était lui... Alors pourquoi ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre de la cabane, cherchant des yeux une mèche de cheveux noir ou un bout de tunique bleu, mais elle comprit que si l'Uchiha lui avait envoyé la branche il n'était pas prêt à se montrer. Elle sourit doucement, Hinata se souvenait encore du petit garçon qui restait sur les marches lors de la pause du midi.

Maintenant elle était presque certaines, même si elle l'embêtait à vouloir le faire manger ses bentos...

Il l'attendait.

Elle fronça les sourcils en une moue déterminée, s'assit en tailleur sur la natte où elle dormait et plaqua ses deux mains autour de la branche. Son chakra devenant de plus en plus fin elle s'infiltra sans hésitation dans la tête d'épingle du pore du bois et remonta sans grande difficulté jusqu'à la feuille. Cependant, elle savait que si elle relâchait sa concentration son chakra gonflerait et elle finirait par exploser la branche dans ses mains. Arrivée à la tige elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, comment s'y prendre maintenant ? Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle tâtonna la séparation entre la feuille et le bois, la tige était plutôt épaisse à sa base et plutôt résistante, devait-elle la couper ?

Puis, son chakra rencontra quelque chose de très doux et faible quand elle avait commencé à s'insinuer dans la tige, concentrant son byakugan sur la feuille elle se rendit compte que la petite feuille végétale possédait ses propres conduits de chakra, ils étaient minuscules et elle dû se rapprocher pour les discerner correctement. Elle remarqua un nœud de chakra minime à la jonction du bois et de la plante, elle engouffra le sien et le remplis complètement...

La feuille sembla frémir avant de se détacher, tombant doucement elle atterrit mollement devant la bleue qui l'a regarda hébétée.

Hinata avait réussi.

Elle sauta de joie alors que Baba rentrée dans sa bicoque, elle sursauta quand Hinata se lança contre elle, enroulant ses bras frêles autour de la taille de l'épaisse dame. Les larmes aux yeux elle sanglota doucement contre sa tunique qui sentait la terre et les plantes médicinales.

La vieille dame caressa doucement les cheveux bleus de la jeune fille, un sourire doux aux lèvres et même si elle ne savait pas qu'elle était le but de cet entraînement elle était heureuse que la Hyuga ai réussi la première étape de celui-ci...

Quelques parts dans les arbres entourant le logement des deux femmes, Sasuke observait la scène avec un demi sourire. Elle n'était pas un réel adversaire pour lui, juste une distraction intéressante, mais il était sûr qu'elle ne devrait pas être ignorée plus tard...

Il la vit sourire et son cœur manqua un battement.

Elle était juste une distraction... Très intéressante


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai hésitée à couper ce chapitre car il est vraiment très long par rapport aux précédents, à peu près 4800 mots sans ce paragraphe et finalement le choix a été fait de le laisser ainsi. Ce chapitre sera le dernier de la lignée Naruto, cela veut dire qu'avec le prochain nous entrerons dans Naruto Shippuden. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur vos impressions sur cette première partie cela me motive à écrire pour la suite du texte !**

**Merci à mes bêta lectrice**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Lorsqu'Hinata compris le principe de la branche tout s'accéléra dans son entraînement, elle réussi sans mal à s'attaquer à des bois de plusieurs feuilles de plus en plus nombreuses, avec cette technique elle n'utilisait que peu de chakra donc pouvait renouveler l'exercice de nombreuses fois. Baba ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe lorsqu'elle voyait la bleue revenir à la maison avec ses moyens d'entraînement, mais elle ne lui dit jamais quoi que ce soit se contentant de l'aider à nettoyer les feuilles éparpillés sur le sol ensuite.

Hinata aimait vraiment beaucoup Baba, même si la vieille dame ne montrait que peu ses émotions la jeune fille avait appris à les détecter et à les apprécier encore plus.

Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi paisiblement se rapprochant inévitablement par le retour des deux membres de l'Akatsuki, Hinata avait hâte de les revoir et elle espérait que c'était réciproque, mais elle avait peur de laisser Baba seule à nouveau... Certes elle avait vécu en solitaire bien avant qu'Hinata ne soit née, mais elle avait du mal à l'imaginer à nouveau seule à présent... Ces jours tranquille n'étaient ponctués que par les aller et retour de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke...

Hinata ne savait pas quoi penser de ce garçon, le premier jour il l'avait attaqué sans ménagement, puis progressivement il s'était mis à l'entraîner et même donner des conseils. Il restait toujours sans émotions et un peu froid, cependant, comme s'il ne pouvait se permettre qu'elle veuille se rapprocher de lui. Il n'accepta pas non plus les repas que lui proposa la bleue lorsqu'il restait toute la journée avec elle, bien que Baba répugne à lui faire à manger Hinata insistait pour lui partager sa portion.

Ce midi aussi il refusa.

Assis à la rivière où ils se donnaient rendez-vous à chaque fois maintenant, Hinata se retint de soupirer, ça ne se faisait pas, mais elle ne comprenait pas son acharnement à ne pas accepter ce qu'elle lui donnait... Cet entêtement qu'il avait depuis enfant était vraiment très fort chez lui. Elle n'aimait pas manger seule elle avait l'impression de le faire attendre lui dont la patience était minime. Hinata réfléchit à une conversation, c'était toujours elle qui les commençait, Sasuke se contentant généralement de répondre très brièvement pensant sûrement à leur entraînement.

-Pourquoi êtes vous partit du village Uchiha-San...?

C'était plus un soupire qu'une réelle question, mais cela suffit pour que le brun se retourne vers elle les sourcils froncés en une moue boudeuse.

-Oh je suis désolée c'était déplacée de ma part. Je sais bien que vous avez vécu de terribles choses et je ne voulais pas vous faire ressasser le passé.

-Arrête de me vous voyez, ça me donne envie de vomir...

-Oh... Oui.

Ses yeux noirs quittèrent les siens, il ne la regardait toujours que très brièvement comme si la vision de ses yeux crémeux le brûlaient. Un comble pour un utilisateur du kâton.

-Je dois venger mon clan.

Hinata ignora s'il s'adressait à elle directement ou si son voisin se rappelait à voix haute son but, mais sa voix semblait morte sans intonations ni vivacité.

-L'homme qui à éradiquée notre famille et détruit ma vie par la occasion est toujours vivant. Je dois le tuer, l'éliminer de ce monde pour que notre clan repose enfin en paix.

La bleue était peinée, il était impossible pour elle de se rendre compte de la douleur du brun, elle imaginait mal perdre à jamais Hanabi ou Neji... Même si son clan ne l'acceptait pas elle pensait énormément à eux et quelque fois s'en voulait même d'être partie, priant silencieusement pour que tout le monde aillent bien. Elle réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire Sasuke puis remarqua quelque chose d'étrange :

-Pourquoi dites-vous... Dit-tu "notre clan"...

L'Uchiha se retourna cette fois-ci d'incompréhension, le prenait-elle pour un idiot ?

-Tu ne sais pas qui a tué ma famille ?

-A vrai dire... Elle joua avec ses doigts se touchant le bout de ses index. Je n'ai jamais fais attention... Je n'ai jamais voulut savoir, le reste était déjà assez horrible...

Sasuke ne dit rien, la rumeur s'était rapidement propagée dans tout le village allant même jusqu'à enflée, gonflée comme un animal que l'on a trop nourris, se répandant dans les contrées aux alentours jusqu'au pays voisins, même les villages les plus éloignés étaient aux courants de l'histoire du traitre des Uchiha... Du sang versé cette nuit au nom d'une folie, d'un pouvoir plus grand, de plus de puissance... Était-il possible qu'elle ne sache rien ? Était-elle innocente à ce point là ?

Il était sans cesse attiré par elle, à la fois si similaire et si contraire l'un à l'autre.

-C'est mon frère aîné qui a détruit notre clan, Itachi Uchiha.

La stupeur glaça Hinata.

-Pourtant... Quand nous étions enfants Itachi était un grand frère si gentil avec moi... Absent par moment... Mais je sais qu'il avait énormément de travail... Si j'avais su que tout ça n'était qu'une façade... Je l'aurais tué dans son sommeil...

-Est-ce qu'il... Fait partit de l'Akatsuki maintenant...?

Un ange passa pendant que Sasuke regardait Hinata avec une lueur dans les yeux d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Les boulettes qu'Hinata avaient ingéré lui tordirent le ventre, une remontée acide lui brûla la gorge lui arrachant un haut le cœur, elle plaça sa main sur sa bouche en se dirigeant vers la rivière, elle respirait fortement pour éviter de vomir. Elle ne devait pas vomir devant Sasuke, ce serait trop dégradant.

Elle sentit son sang quitter son visage, de ses mains en coupe elle pris de l'eau et se l'appliqua sur le visage, c'était froid et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ça ne lui faisait pas du bien, un frisson remonta le long de son dos redressant les cheveux sur sa nuque.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas Itachi-sensei.

Il devait se tromper. Oui voilà.

Avait-il vraiment tué tout le monde ?

Les enfants ? Les femmes ? Les personnes âgés ? Tout les membres de sa famille...

C'est vrai qu'il l'avait giflé un peu injustement, mais est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire tout ce que lui a annonçait Sasuke ? Est-ce qu'un geste déplacé signifiait que l'on était un monstre ? Non, c'était forcément faux.

Mais... Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques semaines... Pouvait-elle vraiment se fier à lui ?

Comment n'avait elle pas fait le rapprochement entre Itachi-sensei et le meurtrier de tout un clan voisin du sien ? Elle se souvient des conversations éloignés des adultes d'un nom qui flottait dans les airs comme une malédiction, un nom maudit que l'ont ne doit pas prononcer, mais elle n'avait jamais fait attention, étant la fille du chef elle avait ses propres problèmes à gérer...

-Hey ça va aller ?

Hinata sursauta quand elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. Son partenaire d'entraînement s'était levé à sa suite et, inquiet, avait posé sa main sur elle. Le regard fuyant elle n'osait plus le regarder, que dira-t-il s'il apprenait qu'elle voyage avec le meurtrier de sa famille ? Une voix en elle lui murmurait toute sorte de choses. Elle ne devait pas lui dire, oui, elle allait le garder pour elle, Hinata devait masquer ses pensées.

-Pardon... Je me suis sentit mal d'un coup... Allons reprendre notre entraînement, je n'ai plus faim.

L'Uchiha la regarda gravement pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement cependant.

Ils reprirent leur entraînement alors que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, si Hinata s'entraînait de son côté à malaxer son chakra pour couper les feuilles lorsque Sasuke venait la voir ils se concentraient presque exclusivement au corps à corps. Échangeant des coups en veillant toutefois à ne pas se blesser, la bleue avait bien conscience que son partenaire se retenait, plusieurs fois déjà ses mains l'avait frôlées, elle n'était pas capable de dire si c'était volontaire ou non, mais elle devait avouer que c'était trop commun pour que ce ne soit le hasard. Peut-être voulait-il simplement lui montrer que ses défenses étaient faible ?

Elle essaya de le prendre de court et attaquant de côté grâce à un coup de pied retourné, mais grâce à son Sharingan, il l'aperçu, lui attrapa le mollet et la retourna en l'air la faisant atterrir sur le sol un peu trop durement. Hinata grimaça en se frottant les côtes, sa douleur revenait quand elle forçait un peu trop et elle ne devait pas mettre Baba dans tout ses états sinon elle lui passerait un savon.

-Tu est trop prévisible.

Hinata repris sa respiration sur le sol, heureusement Sasuke était toujours de bons conseils avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me conseil alors ?

Le brun haussa les sourcils surpris qu'elle ne lui demande directement une aide, il porta sa main à son menton pour réfléchir puis se retourna vers elle.

-Étant une membre du clan Hyuga on s'attend forcément à ce que tu utilise les techniques de ta famille, en soit elles sont très puissantes, mais cela est assez répétitif. Depuis que je m'entraîne avec toi je pense avoir cerner les principes du combat de ton clan.

Hinata resta bouche bée, était-elle si prévisible que ça ? Elle se sentait presque humiliée que Sasuke avec qui elle ne se battait que depuis quelque jours parvenait déjà à lire en elle de cette manière. Le brun remarqua sa peine, il n'était pas connus pour sa sympathie alors il chercha à toute vitesse quoi dire.

Il chercha autour de lui quelque chose au sol lui faisant dos.

-Est-ce que tu connaît l'élément de la nature de ton chakra ? On pourrait peut-être déjà commencer par là.

-C'est le katon.

Sasuke se retourna si rapidement qu'on aurait cru qu'il se torde le cou lui même. Il regarda sa coéquipière d'entraînement avec un regard si ébahi qu'Hinata se demanda si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal.

-Tu en est sûre ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ça ne paraît pas normal ?

Le brun fit une moue de la bouche, regarda au sol autour de lui et attrapa une feuille verte qu'il tendit à la bleue :

-Normalement on fais ça avec une feuille de papier sensible au chakra, mais là vu qu'on en a aucune sous la main on va utiliser une feuille simple, j'y ai mis un peu de mon chakra alors elle va réagir de façon similaire à une prévue pour. Il suffit que tu malaxe ton chakra et en fonction de ton affinité principale... Eh bien si c'est le katon elle va brûler.

Hinata souria doucement, il doutait de ce qu'elle disait, normal sans doute. Elle ferma les yeux, tenant entre ses doigts la feuille d'arbre et malaxa son chakra. Au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit une douce chaleur au dessus de sa main, puis une douleur sur ses doigts, couinant de surprise elle lâcha la feuille qui était en train de brûler. Celle-ci vola doucement jusqu'au sol, se noircissant aux douces flammes bleutées qui la parcouraient.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescent, Sasuke garda son regard posé sur le végétal complètement brûlé maintenant :

-Quel gâchis... Dit-il simplement.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de creuser un trou dans la fierté et le cœur d'Hinata ou alors il avait décidé de l'ignorer.

-Les utilisateurs liés au chakra ayant pour élément feu sont en général très aggresif, tu peut utiliser des techniques extrêmement puissantes comme Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu (Technique de la boule de feu suprême). Qui est une technique ancestral de mon clan, elle est très puissante et peut conduire à des immenses brasier pour les plus doués.  
Je te montre une fois et c'est à toi d'essayer.

Sasuke se replaca non loin de la rivière, il effectua les mouvements du jutsu avec ses mains afin de préparer son chakra et inspira profondément avant de souffler entre ses doigts qui formaient à présent un cercle.

Une boule de feu aussi grosse qu'un ballon apparut de son souffle et tel un feu follet destructeur s'envola sur quelques mètres esquivant les branches et le tronc des arbres aux alentours afin de finir sa course folle dans la rivière dans un crépitement grave et une épaisse vapeur. C'était sans conteste une expérience à voir et cela donna la chaire de poule à Hinata quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait effectué qu'une simple flammeche pour lui montrer comment faire.

La bleue se rapprocha de Sasuke, elle chercha dans sa poche un lien pour attacher ses cheveux, il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne brûle ses mèches encadrant son visage et elle se ferait vraiment mettre en pièce par Baba. Le brun a ses côté l'observait, même si elle fermait les yeux pour se remémorer les signes à faire elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur sa nuque. Malgré elle cette sensation la rendait très tendue et elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

Elle effectua les signes puis inspira profondément comme l'avait fait l'Uchiha quelques secondes auparavant. Campée sur ses deux jambes elle souffla aussi fort et longtemps qu'elle pû dans le cercle de ses doigts...

L'air se mit à trembler, se condensant entre ses doigts une lueur apparut suivit d'une importante chaleur, une flamme s'enroula sur elle même d'abord tremblante puis de plus en plus grosse, alimentée par l'énergie du chakra d'Hinata, la boule de feu finit par être aussi grosse qu'un poing, Hinata cessa son expiration par manque de souffle et aussitôt la boule de feu s'envola comme un ballon, atterrissant non loin dans une touffue d'herbe fraîche. La bleue paniqua et commença à faire des aller retour entre la rivière et son accident.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, il était resté complètement interdit par ce qu'elle venait de faire sans se rendre compte. Il repensa à son jeune lui, s'entraînant pendant des heures, des jours avant de ne réussir à faire une flamme ridicule, la peau de ses joues était restée brûlée de longues semaines avant qu'elle ne guérisse, son père qui ne l'avait vraiment reconnus que ce fameux jour où il l'avait emmené au lac pour lui montrer ses progrès... Le jutsu de son clan, ce qui faisait de vous un adulte accompli aux yeux des autres. Et elle avait réussi tout ça aussi facilement qu'un jutsu de base.

C'était ridicule, mais Sasuke l'a trouvée encore plus intéressante... Attirante ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il regardait encore sa nuque alors qu'elle était parvenue à éteindre le début d'incendie et détourna le regard en rougissant. La bleue s'était elle relevait de son côté, soupirant elle se dit qu'elle était vraiment maladroite... Sans la rivière à côté elle aurait vraiment causée un incendie dans la forêt et peut-être même brûler la maison de Baba. Elle se promit de ne refaire ce jutsu que dans un cadre protégée, un lac serait plus approprié sans doute. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait cela n'avait pas été si difficile d'effectuer la boule de feu même si elle était plutôt petite par rapport à celle de son camarade d'entraînement. Se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il ne l'a regardait même pas, bien sûre, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il la félicite, il était Sasuke Uchiha après tout, mais elle essaya tout de même.

-Co-comment c'était ?

Il la regarda enfin, lui qui d'habitude avait un visage pauvre en expression sembla presque fier d'elle. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers elle, puis après un demi-sourire lui dit :

-C'était...

-C'était très bien pour une première fois.

Hinata se figea, elle connaissait cette voix, en se retournant elle sentit son coeur raté un battement : Itachi se trouvait là à seulement quelques pas d'eux, comment avait-il fait pour qu'ils ne le sentent pas ? Et même si Sasuke lui avait révélé des choses sur lui et ses actes, elle était heureuse de le revoir, elle était contente d'aperçevoir à ses nouveaux ses yeux d'ébenes cernés par la fatigue. De son côté le plus vieux des deux Uchiha sembla également satisfait de revoir sa jeune élève, s'il n'en montrait aucun signe la bleue avait appris à détecter ses humeurs.

-Sensei ! Vous ne deviez pas revenir avant quelques jours encore !

-Nous avons finis la mission plus tôt que prévus avec Kisame et nous sommes revenus ici pour...

-ITACHI!

Hinata avait complètement oublié Sasuke derrière elle, mais elle sentit de suite un chakra très mauvais émaner de lui, c'était différent de ses souvenirs ou même de leurs entraînements. Elle compris que l'aura qui l'entourait n'était pas la sienne, du moins pas entièrement... Puis, elle se souviens de ce que lui avait dit Sasuke plus tôt, le massacre de son clan et sa vengeance envers son frère... Elle frissonna en se tournant vers Itachi qui le remarqua du coin de l'œil, il ne pouvait cependant pas lui accorder plus d'attention car il devait surveiller son jeune frère qui semblait mal digérer sa venue. Que faisait-il ici d'abord ? D'après ses dernières informations il devait se trouver près d'Orochimaru, peut-être que ce vile serpent n'était pas si éloigné de ce qu'il pensait en faite...

Les yeux de Sasuke devinrent rouge carmin avec l'apparition de ses sharingans, mais autre chose glissa sur sa peau, partant de la base de sa nuque, la noircissant d'une centaines de marques noirs semblables à des flammes miniatures. La moitié de son visage disparut ainsi derrière ce nouveau masque de malédiction, Itachi compris que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Orochimaru et il se promit d'aller régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute à cette vipère de malheur. L'aîné des frères se tourna vers la bleue.

-Tu devrait te mettre un peu loin, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi.

Hinata écouta son professeur et recula de quelques mètres, se protégeant derrière un arbre, elle ne pouvait cependant pas quitter des yeux le combat qui allait commencer... Sasuke n'avait pas encore bougé de sa position, il écumait de rage en dardant ses yeux rouges sur son frère aîné, la colère se muait dans son cœur en une haine indescriptible mêlée à de l'incompréhension, pourquoi était-il si familier avec la Hyuga ? Et pourquoi diable l'appelait elle sensei ? Il serra si fort ses mains qu'il sentit les jointures de ses doigts craquer.

Il aurait dû la tuer.

C'est elle qui a donné sa position à Itachi. Bien, il pourrait le tuer comme ça.

Et après il la ferait disparaître. Cette traîtresse.

Sasuke s'élança, un crépitement électrique dans la main se muant en une boule d'éclairs, il se précipita sur le meurtrier de leur famille, l'Uchiha allait venger son clan, sa famille il visait le cœur de son frère... Il frôla son costume noir et rouge, le tissu commençant même à brûler et sourit d'un air machiavélique.

Avant qu'itachi ne se déplace simplement de côté, l'une de ses mains relevée, droite sur sa tranche :

-Trop lent, dit Itachi simplement.

Il abattit le côté de sa main sur le bas de la nuque de son jeune frère, ce qui eu pour effet de l'envoyer au sol avec une violence inouïe. Hinata poussa un cri de surprise et de peur en se précipitant vers le brun au sol, Itachi l'observa en se demandant à quel moment étaient-ils devenus aussi proche. Elle le retourna précautionneusement et vérifia qu'il allait bien, elle soupira de soulagement : il n'était qu'assomé.

L'homme au manteau noir l'observa paniqua en prenant le pouls de son cadet. Il ressentit une pointe au cœur, connaissant ce sentiment il l'écarta sans ménagement de ses pensées.

-Viens, nous partons.

-On ne peut pas laisser Sasuke ici si jamais...

Itachi s'était retourné vers elle, et elle compris qu'elle ne devait pas revenir sur ce qu'il venait de dire... Était-il en colère qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ? Elle décida malgré tout d'aller tremper son mouchoir en tissu dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière et de l'appliquer sur le front de Sasuke en poussant les mèches corbeaux qui lui tombaient sur le front. Elle espéra qu'il se réveil vite et sans encombre puis suivit finalement Itachi qui avait déjà commençait à s'éloigner.

-J'espère que tu t'es quand même entraînée sur ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Oui-sensei ! Mais... Est-ce que je peux vous demandez à quoi cela va me servir ?

-Le moment venu je te dirais.

La jeune bleue ne dit rien mais restait tout de même curieuse sur les intentions de l'aîné Uchiha.

Ils s'étaient tout les deux dirigés vers l'arbre au tronc noir et blanc en question, Itachi remarqua tout de suite les arbres autour d'eux à qui il manquait plus ou moins des feuilles, il y en a un qui reposait à moitié sur le sol, son tronc explosé en son centre. Il eu un demi sourire, elle s'était bien entraînée et il était plutôt fier de ça.

-Montre moi.

Hinata pris une grande inspiration en allant vers l'arbre, elle avait réussis avec d'autres à enlever certaines feuilles ou bouquet, mais avoir à côté d'elle Itachi qui l'a regardé lui imposa un stress considérable. Elle se concentra en fermant les yeux, la paume de sa main entra en contact avec le tronc de l'être de bois, celui-ci était rugueux au touché. Malaxant son chakra elle le fit pénétrer dans l'arbre, s'imposant et glissant le long des veines elle remonta le long du tronc pour atteindre les branches les plus épaisses, puis continua jusqu'aux rameaux pour finalement arriver aux branchettes, Hinata était à présent partout dans l'arbre, elle commençait à fatiguée elle n'avait jamais utilisée de chakra autant d'un coup hors de son corps en une seule fois.

Elle découpa chaque nœud de feuille qui les liées à leur support en une fois.

Quand elle ouvrit grand ses paupières, ses yeux furent éblouis par la pluie verte qui tombait sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux. Les feuilles en s'entrechoquant émettaient un son presque semblable à celui d'une centaines de minuscules cigales. Hinata sourit devant ce spectacle qui marquait sa réussite dans son entraînement. Une fois la chute lente et inexorable des végétaux terminée elle se tourna vers Itachi, il ne souriait pas, mais il lui semblait voir une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, le brun s'approcha de son élève et lui retira une feuille coincée entre ses cheveux bleu.

-Je suis fier de toi.

Cette simple phrase suffit à Hinata pour lui faire exploser son cœur, sans le vouloir elle sentir ses larmes envahir ses yeux et malgré sa retenue la jeune fille se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, sanglotant et se frottant les paupières pour faire arrêter l'écoulement humide sur ses joues. Elle sentit une grande main lui tapoter la tête doucement, ce qui accentua ses sanglots. Kurenai lui avait déjà dit de nombreux mots d'encouragement sur ce qu'elle avait fait auparavant, mais elle savait qu'au fond sa chère sensei avait de la sympathie pour elle à cause de la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune Hyuga.

Itachi n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment au fond de lui, elle savait que ses mots étaient sincères qu'ils soient dur ou non. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et que les larmes cessent de couler avant de rejoindre la hutte de Baba.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs en plein échange verbal avec Kisame sur la manière dont l'homme avait ravager un magnifique pied de dents de lion en posant Samehada son épée au sol. En la voyant arrivée la vieille femme abandonna l'homme requin au milieu de sa phrase et vint prendre la bleue dans ses bras, Hinata se retrouva ainsi contre le corps moelleux de la vieille femme. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais à sa voix cassée elle compris que les adieux étaient proches...

-Hinata promet moi de revenir me voir et ne prends pas exemple sur les mauvaises manières de ce rustres de poisson chat !

-Qui tu traite de poisson chat vieille sorcière bigleuse ?!

-Quand je les ai vue arrivés... J'ai su qu'il fallait que tu me quitte déjà... J'ai préparée tes affaires dans ce sac. Tes blessures ne sont pas totalement remises alors s'il te plaît fais attention, ne mange pas n'importe quoi et je vais te donner un sac de plantes médicinales aux cas où, je ne fais pas confiance à ces deux là, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Vous allez me manquer Baba, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi... Je promets de revenir vous voir alors attendez-moi !

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et trouva une fleur jaune épargnée par la chute de l'arme Samehada, elle la cueilla délicatement et malaxa son chakra pour l'insuffler dans le végétal, noyant tout les nœuds du végétal elle installa le sien dans ceux-ci. La fleur jaune avait à présent des de légères veines bleues à présent qui parcouraient ses pétales.

-Avec mon entraînement ici j'ai découvert que je pouvais non seulement couper le chakra des choses, mais je pouvais également stocker le mien à la place... Tant que cette fleur ne sera pas fanée cela voudra dire que je serais en bonne santé comme ça vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous inquiétez !

La vieille guérisseuse récupéra délicatement la fleur comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau né et ravala ses larmes en reniflant.

-On doit y aller maintenant, lança Itachi. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon élève.

-Au revoir Baba...

-Prends soin de toi ma grande...

La vieille dame la pris une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, repoussant de quelques secondes leur séparation inexorable. Hinata pris son sac en bandoulière que lui avait confectionnée la vieille femme, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et décida de ne pas se retourner lorsqu'elle pris la route... Elle ne voulait pas que Baba voit ses larmes...

Elle observa ses deux compagnons, Kisame sifflota un air qui lui était inconnu et Itachi se contentait d'observer l'horizon vers leur prochaine destination qu'elle ignorait. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sasuke, elle espéra qu'ils allaient se revoir bientôt...

À la rivière, Sasuke était toujours allongé au sol, le mouchoir qu'Hinata avait posée sur son front était désormais sec et le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Ses paupière tremblèrent un peu, sa tête se décalant sur le côté il grimaça lorsque son col découvrit un large bleu à la base de sa nuque. La respiration haletante il sembla en proie à un horrible cauchemars, le même depuis des années en fait, où les cadavres de son clan et de sa famille tombé sur lui essayant de l'écraser et de l'étouffer sous leurs poids et son frère non loin de lui couvert du sang de leur famille qui le regardé d'un regard diabolique en riant à gorge déployée de sa descente en enfer...

Il hurla en se réveillant, se dressant comme un diable à ressort le jeune Uchiha attrapa sa nuque en grimaçant, c'était très douloureux, mais il y avait autre chose qui était très douloureux.

Son humiliation.

Il avait encore échoué dans sa quête de vengeance, son ressentiment grandit dans son cœur et lui retourna l'estomac, le brun revoyait encore les yeux plein de dédain de son aîné, Itachi ne le considérait clairement pas comme un adversaire digne de lui et il lui avait fait comprendre. Il grogna de douleur et de frustration lorsqu'il se retrouva à genoux, les mains au sol il se mordit la langue. Le goût du sang si caractéristique empli sa bouche, il allait détruire Itachi et venger son clan. Sasuke en était persuadé, même si pour cela allait devoir garder patience dans sa quête, son frère l'avait écrasé sans aucun ménagement, sa force était bien trop faible, il s'était ramolli au village de fiotte et il avait perdu son temps avec elle...

Elle... Hinata...

Elle l'avait roulée... Elle était au courant de tout... Son sourire, ses encouragements, ses paroles amicales.

Tout ça étaient faux.

Elle était un agent double, si ça se trouve elle avait prévenue Itachi qu'il ne vienne encore lui mettre une raclée ? Peut-être elle aimait le voir souffrir ? Il allait lui faire payer à elle aussi.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua un mouchoir au sol à côté de lui, en le ramenant à son visage il sentit...

Son parfum.

Il le pris entre ses mains et de rage voulut le déchirer et le mettre en morceaux, exactement dans le même état que l'était son cœur actuellement, mais ses mains refusèrent d'obéir, se contentant de trembler et serrant plus fort le tissu doux entre ses doigts. Il jeta le délicat linge au sol en grognant de rage.

Il jura, laissa tomber sa tête endolorie sur sol boueux de la forêt. De ses yeux devenus pourpre par la haine qui s'accumulait en lui, des larmes en sortir mélange de déception sur sa propre incompétence et de chagrin d'incertude de revoir un jour les yeux lavande de la Hyuga.

De sa main droite il chercha quelque chose non loin de lui et après avoir tâtonner de longues secondes il le retrouva enfin. La seule chose qu'il avait d'elle a présent et qu'il serrait à présent contre son visage pour y retrouver son odeur de fleur...


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à mes bêtas lectrices zegarali et wis-taku pour leur aide dans ce long chemin ^^.

Je remercie également pour sa review j'espère que tu suivra les aventures d'Hinata durant toute l'histoire en espérant qu'elle te plaise jusqu'au bout ! Je remercie aussi l'Invitée qui a laissé de nombreuses reviews, oui, Sasuke va avoir beaucoup de mal dans ma fanfiction, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire pour lui et pour les lecteurs.  
Merci encore à vous deux !  
Bonne lecture

Neji Hyuga n'était pas le genre d'homme à penser à autrui, il n'était pas non plus celui qui peut s'inquiéter du sort des membres de sa famille. L'adolescent était un génie, calculateur et indispensable pour bon nombre de missions de recherches et d'informations. Il était la fierté de son clan et même si le destin avait décidé qu'il devait naître dans la mauvaise branche des Hyuga la suite de sa vie lui avait apporté plus de chance.

Il revenait d'une nouvelle mission de recherche qui se faisait de plus en plus rare maintenant. La personne disparut ne semblait plus intéresser grand monde sauf quelques irréductibles qui ne cessaient de fouiller les moindres recoins, même s'ils ne retrouvaient que son corps sans vie ils auraient au moins une réponse. Le garçon aux longs cheveux bruns enleva son gilet beige et le laissa tomber au sol, en se dirigeant vers son armoire il ôta également son bandeau frontal, révélant son tatouage, son sceau maudit.

L'oiseau en cage.

Neji ouvrit les portes de son meuble, le bois de celui-ci sombre et vernis ne renfermé que plusieurs piles de vêtements, tous dans les mêmes teintes de beige et de brun. Il décala une pile de pantalons foncés, appuya sur une latte de bois qui se décala sur le côté, révélant un emplacement secret suffisamment large pour accueillir des documents secrets.

Il n'y avait rien dedans.

Sauf une photo.

Le génie attrapa délicatement la feuille entre ses doigts encore sales de sa mission et posa son regard sur le visage de la petite fille qui souriait timidement à l'objectif. Il connaissait l'image par cœur, mais la revoir tous les jours lui faisaient du bien, comme si ses actions actuelles pouvaient pardonner celles du passé. Hinata, sa cousine et fille du chef du clan s'était enfuie.

Tout était arrivé si vite et même presque trois ans après personne ne savait avec exactitude ce qui s'était réellement passée et ce qu'elle était devenue. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue était Kô, son précepteur, qui n'avait pas réussis à la rattraper alors qu'elle quittait le domaine de leur famille et depuis, plus rien. Personne n'avait rien vu ou entendu, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, aucune rançon réclamée, aucun nouveau byakugan découvert ou volé. Elle avait tout simplement disparu.

Volatilisée.

Neji soupira, sa cousine lui souriait à travers la photographie et il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait un rôle important dans sa fuite et sa disparition. À l'époque il était connu pour ne pas être un tendre, tout le monde le craignait et lui-même ne donner la vie facile à personne, du moins ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il avait été horrible avec elle, l'humiliant et la rejetant alors qu'elle ne cessait de vouloir se rapprocher de lui...Après tout, était-ce vraiment de sa faute si son père était mort ?

Aujourd'hui Neji savait que ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas que son oncle décède à cause de son kidnapping des ninjas de Kumo... Mais quand il était enfant il lui fallait un coupable, un bouc émissaire sur lequel il pourrait passer ses nerfs et la pauvre Hinata fut la victime idéale. Elle était si fragile et gentille, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, sa haine, sa ressentie et sa colère avait beau l'avoir atteinte, Hinata n'avait jamais cessé de l'appeler "grand frère". Il reposa délicatement la photographie dans son emplacement secret et rangea ses affaires par-dessus. Se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre il regarda le ciel, priant pour que sa chère cousine soit encore vivante quelque part et que bientôt ils se reverraient...

Hinata s'essuyait son front plein de sueur en regardant le soleil qui amorçait déjà sa descente au loin. Elle était épuisée et cherchait désespérément de l'air pour ses poumons qui lui brûlaient les entrailles. En face d'elle, son entraîneur était parfaitement normal, son manteau n'avait pas la moindre poussière, ses cheveux étaient toujours à leur place et il n'était pas même fatigué, il prit même le temps de regarder un papillon voler autour de lui des battements rapides de ses ailes colorées.

-Tu es déjà fatiguée .

-N-non, pas du tout, répondit-elle en se se remit en position de combat, la paume de ses mains en avant et chargea son professeur qui n'avait aucun mal à esquiver ses attaques. Kisame qui se trouvait sur un rocher à quelques mètres d'eux les regardaient en riant. Quand il pensa aux trois ans qui s'étaient écoulés il se dit que leur petit faon avait bien changé, même si elle était toujours fragile au premier abord on pouvait tout de suite remarquer qu'elle ne bégayait presque plus et elle avait également perdu cette manie de jouer avec ses index lorsqu'elle était stressée.

Manie qui lui avait fait arracher de nombreuses touffes de cheveux tellement cela le rendait fou.

La bleue passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, qui aurait cru que cela aussi court que ceux de Kisame atteindraient maintenant ses omoplates en si peu de temps ? Cependant, ce qui avait le plus changer était indéniablement son corps, à présent son corps de femme avait remplacé celui de l'enfant qu'elle était auparavant. L'homme requin soupira en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans et qu'il allait devoir jouer le chaperon entre ces deux-là...

Hinata et Itachi continuaient leur combat, la bleue devait réussir à toucher le bandeau frontal d'Itachi pour qu'elle réussisse son entraînement, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle essayait et jamais elle n'avait encore réussi. De son point de vue, le bleu avait l'impression qu'en dehors du combat Itachi semblait danser avec sa jeune élève, esquivant ses charges et parant sans difficultés ses techniques.

"Une vraie parade nuptiale" pensa Kisame.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi fasse un petit croche-pied à Hinata qui s'étale de tout son long sur le sol, faisant rire Kisame à pleine gorge. Le brun se retourna vers son coéquipier qui se tordait à présent au sol, pour la parade nuptiale c'était raté. Hinata s'était relevée de son côté et regarder elle aussi l'homme requin dubitatif. Se tournant ensuite vers son Sensei elle soupira :

-Je crois que vous perdez votre temps avec moi... Je ne suis pas digne de vos enseignements.

Le brun la regarda, son visage n'affichait aucune émotion comme d'habitude, mais il lui tapota le front avec le bout de son index et de son majeur. Il avait pris cette habitude après leur départ de chez Baba, la rappelant à l'ordre à chaque fois qu'elle se rabaissait.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

La bleue se toucha le front là où les doigts de son Sensei l'avaient touché... Elle sentit ses joues chauffées, signe qu'elle rougissait, pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de chose arrivait de plus en plus souvent ?Elle regarda son Sensei qui s'était assis au sol, remettant en place sa chaussure qui menaçait de se déchirer à la moindre torture du sol, il soupira en pensant qu'il allait être obligé d'aller en racheter une nouvelle paire. Derrière lui, Hinata observait sa queue-de-cheval qui avait également beaucoup poussé.

-Vous ne vous coupez jamais les cheveux Sensei ?

L'Uchiha se tourna vers elle, avant de reporter son attention sur sa sandale qu'il essayait de remettre en état.

-Dans ma famille on ne se coupe jamais les cheveux sauf dans certaines occasions.

-Certaines occasions ? Demanda la bleue, curieuse maintenant.

-Oui, un Uchiha ne coupe pas ses cheveux uniquement lors d'une défaite d'un combat ou lorsque l'un des membres de sa famille proche décède.

-Vous n'avez pas dû perdre beaucoup de combats alors...

Itachi s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes de manœuvrer sa sandale, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-On peut dire ça.

-Dans mon clan aussi on accorde beaucoup d'importance aux cheveux, nos membres les plus importants ont toujours des cheveux longs qu'ils ne coupent jamais... Je vais prendre exemple sur vous et je ne couperais les miens que lors d'une défaite, ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement.

-Tu peux les couper maintenant alors, tu n'as pas encore réussi à toucher mon bandeau frontal.

Cette remarque d'Itachi fit exploser de rire Kisame qui venait tout juste de se remettre de son précédent éclat de rire. Hinata fit une moue boudeuse en direction de l'homme requin, mais en voyant le brun arborait un sourire qu'il essayait de cacher elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de satisfaction. L' Uchiha reprit un ton sérieux quand il s'adressa à nouveau à la bleue.

-Avec un bon entraînement un Hyuga est le seul et unique contre à un Uchiha s'ils sont tous les deux du même niveau.

Hinata resta bouche bée par les paroles de son Sensei. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose, de plus, imaginer un Hyuga sur un pied d'égalité avec un Uchiha semblait difficile à imaginer, même si son clan était très puissant les possibilités des possesseurs du Sharingan semblaient infinis et elle était persuadée de n'en avoir eu un aperçu minime.

-Pardon, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire...

Itachi haussa les sourcils, c'était la première fois qu'elle remettait en doute ce qu'il lui expliquait. Il porta son regard au loin, il plissa les yeux quand il essaya de distinguer quels types d'oiseaux volaient au loin sans y parvenir, leurs images ne lui parvenant pas correctement. Il balaya cette observation de la pensée, il agrippa une branche en commençant à faire des dessins sur le sol. D'un mouvement de la main il l'invita à se rapprocher de lui afin de lui montrer ce qu'il observa les schémas qu'avait dessinés le brun à ses côtés. Itachi commença son explication en traçant des dessins dans la terre.

-Imaginons que les Uchiha soient représentés par l'élément du feu. Le feu est un élément très puissant contre les autres, il peut assécher la terre la rendant friable, le vent le gonfle et le rend plus puissant, le bois brûlé et est réduit en cendres. À quantité égale le feu gagne toujours. Sauf pour l' se tourna vers Hinata, attendant qu'elle lui réponde :

-L'eau éteint le feu non ? Répondit-elle doucement.

-Exactement. Contre l'eau le feu se fera éteindre comme une vulgaire flammèche. Pour appuyer ses propos il effaça la flamme en dessin de sa sandale. Et même si le feu est plus important en quantité que l'eau, l'élément liquide entrera en évaporation, le changement de forme n'est pas dérangeant dans la mesure où la quantité est toujours égale.

Hinata fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait toujours pas le lien entre elle et l'eau dans les explications de son sensei. Le remarquant itachi continua :

-Tu utilise le jûken n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir voir, bloquer et annihiler les flux de chakra te rends dans une certaine mesure... imbattables. Il se tourna vers la bleue qui buvait ses paroles comme si elle était assoiffée. En soit, une fois que tu arrive à faire cela, qu'est-ce qui pourrait te retenir ? Et, si tu arrive à créée une technique envoyer ton chakra de loin, tu n'aurais même pas besoin de t'approcher au corps à corps...

A ces mots Hinata repensa directement à son entraînement avec les arbres d'il y a plusieurs années, qu'elle maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement et sur une petite parcelle de terrain d'une dizaine d'arbres. Est-ce qu'Itachi avait ce but en tête...? Elle se demanda soudainement ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'avenir, car pour le moment elle suivait son enseignement sans vraiment savoir dans quoi il l'embarquait. Hinata secoua la tête en chassant ces pensées, elle devait lui faire confiance, il l'avait récupéré alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de chez elle et s'était occupé d'elle comme son élève. La protégeant des autres membres de l'Akatsuki quand cela était nécessaire. Elle tressaillit en pensant à certains d'entres eux.

Avec leurs réunions annuelles elle ne les voyait pas souvent, mais ces moments étaient très stressants pour elle et elle avait compris maintes fois qu'elle devait écouter son sensei quand il lui disait de se méfier de certains des autres membres de l'organisation. La plupart étaient des assassins, des traîtres ou des psychopathes.

Parfois, les trois à la fois.

Pour en revenir aux explications d'Itachi, elle reprit :

-Alors... Est-ce qu'un jour vous serez fier de moi ?

Même Kisame s'arrêta de rire en l'entendant. De son côté, Itachi soupira en jetant sa branche plus loin puis se retourna vers la bleue :

-Tu dois prendre confiance en toi, c'est comme ça que les autres seront fier de toi.

Hinata baissa les yeux, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle était dans toutes les situations le sens du problème.

-Moi je suis fier de toi Hinata, lança Kisame. Je suis fier que chaque jour tu me sauve la vie de la nourriture d'Itachi depuis que tu cuisine pour tout nos repas.

L'homme requin esquiva le lancer de pierre d'un Uchiha au regard noir.

-Je préfère mes repas à tes poissons crus, grogna le brun.

La bleue souriat doucement, elle avait pris l'habitude de leurs fausses querelles qui la faisait rire à chaque fois. Après quelques escarmouches verbales Itachi se releva et invita la Hyuga à reprendre l'entraînement.

-Tu dois gagner en vitesse et en endurance pour améliorer ton taijutsu et tes techniques en général. Si tu utilise trop souvent ton chakra sans avoir les ressources nécessaires tu sera inutile... Tu sais que Pain attends des retours positifs pour notre réunion de demain...

Hinata frissonna à nouveau, depuis ce jour où l'homme roux avait apposé le sceau de silence et de mort dans son corps, elle n'était jamais parvenue à garder complètement son calme lorsqu'il se trouvait non loin d'elle. Le stresse enserrant sa poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer, cette situation n'avait bien sûr jamais échappé au chef de l' , avec son visage impassible et son regardé dur, se délectait constamment de la peur de la jeune femme, il aimait savoir que sa présence la rendait mal et en tirait un plaisir malsain. Malheureusement, par manque de temps, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de torturer psychologiquement aussi longtemps qu'il souhaitait la jeune bleue. Ni lui ni Hinata n'étaient dupes.

Il désirait la voir sombrer.

Pain attendait patiemment que tous les membres de son organisation soient présents, leur réunion annuelle était l'un des rares moments où ils se regroupaient tous sans que cela n'explose et ne tourne au pugilat. Le dernier arrivé, Deidara, était souvent au centre de ces rixes à cause de sa capacité à ouvrir sa bouche pour proférer des âneries. Il se demanda comment son partenaire Sasori faisait pour le supporter.

S'il le supportait.

Le roux soupira, les membres présents commençaient à s'impatienter en attendant le dernier groupe. Certains d'entre eux souhaitaient regagner leur chambre pour se reposer du long voyage qu'ils avaient dû faire pour rejoindre le repaire, mais Pain leur interdisait de le faire, afin d'éviter de perdre du temps il ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'éparpille. Enfin, la dernière équipe franchit la barrière de jutsu qui faisait disparaître leur repaire au monde extérieur. Les deux hommes encadrait la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise d'être ici.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki plissa des yeux, il remarqua de suite des changements en elle et compris qu'elle s'était entraînée durement encore pendant cette année. Tout cela grâce à l'Uchiha à ses côtés, Pain n'aimait pas Itachi, il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi cependant et le brun avait déjà montré qu'il était digne de tous genres de mission et de requête. L'homme au piercing soupira, ses yeux violets observaient tous ses subordonnés qui finissaient de saluer plus ou moins amicalement les nouveaux arrivants. Finalement, il se leva de son siège, Konan à ses côtés il fit quelques pas vers son organisation qui s'était tu attendant ses ordres. Il porta son regard à nouveau sur leur dernière recrue, Hinata ne faisait pas encore partie officiellement de leur organisation, mais elle avait déjà participé à quelques missions d'envergure sans qu'il ne sache exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

La bleue baissait aussitôt les yeux quand elle se rendit compte que leurs regards allaient se aimait savoir qu'il l'effrayait.

-Nous allons pouvoir entrer dans la troisième phase de notre conquête du monde, dit-il d'une voix allaient capturer les démons à queues.


	11. Chapter 11

-Sensei, qu'à voulut dire Pain par rapport aux démons à queues ?

Itachi soupira doucement, il savait que l'annonce de Pain avait travaillée Hinata plus qu'elle n'avait voulut l'avouée. Il repoussa les quelques restes de nourritures qui se trouvaient au fond de son bol, la faim ayant fuis d'un coup il n'avait plus d'appétit. Il détestait le gâchis. En regardant le bol de la bleue il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien touchée, le regard perdus dans le vide elle avait posée cette question sans doute sans s'en rendre compte.

-Sait-tu ce qu'est un jinchuriki ? Lui demanda-t-il simplement.

-Oui... C'est quelqu'un qui a un démon en lui.

Elle repensa à Naruto et à ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant et à son sourire toujours vrai. Hinata avait peur, Pain n'avais pas clairement dit ce qu'il comptait faire des démons à queues, mais le connaissant il ne les invitait sûrement pas pour prendre une tasse de thé.

-Les démons à queues sont des creatures très dangereuses, elles vont d queues et, bien sûr, plus il y en a et plus ils sont puissants. Les jinchuriki sont leurs porteurs respectifs, tu connais sans aucun doute Naruto Uzumaki n'est-ce pas ?

Il comprit que c'était le cas quand il l'a vit rougir plus que nécessaire, regardant toujours son bol elle ne voulait pas jeter un coup d'œil vers son sensei de honte ou d'embarras. L'avait elle aimée ? Cette pensée suffit à lui resserrer son cœur dans sa poitrine et à le faire frissonner, signe caractéristique de l'utilisation de son sharingan, il ne devait pas laisser ses émotions néfastes prendre le dessus. En fermant les yeux il se pinça l'arrête de son nez, la jalousie était un des pires sentiments qu'il connaissait, c'était comme un monstre qui ne vous lâchez jamais tout en susurrant des mots glaciale à votre oreille uniquement pour vous pousser aux pires choses.

-Nous devons tous les trouver, les capturer et extraire les démons de leurs corps...

Cette fois-ci elle se retourna vers le brun, ses grands yeux lavande plongèrent profondément dans ceux onyx, elle haleta brièvement une soudaine frayeur traversant ses pupilles.

-Que devient un hôte après que l'on extrait son démon...? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, connaissant déjà la réponse.

L'Uchiha ne pouvait quitter ses yeux, ils l'hypnotisaient et pour la première fois il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là gamine qu'il avait trouvé sous la pluie battante ce jour-là. Il ne lui montra cependant à aucun moment que cela l'affecté.

-Il meurt.

Ces deux mots firent l'effet d'un pavé dans une mare dans l'esprit d'Hinata, les ondes d'eaux frappant son esprit alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toutes vitesses sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et petit à petit tout cela devint claire...

Naruto allait mourir ?

Même si elle n'était plus aussi sûre de l'aimer maintenant, l'éloignement et sa vie de paria ayant peu à peu émoussé ses sentiments elle gardait quand même une forte admiration pour le blond qui lui avait plus d'une fois tiré hors des ténèbres de son propre cœur.

Naruto allait mourir.

Elle se leva d'un bond, faisant hausser les sourcils d'Itachi et lever la tête du bol de nourriture de Kisame qui mangeait jusqu'à maintenant silencieusement. L'idée de perdre le blond lui était intolérable, rien que d'imaginer cela fit perler des larmes à ses yeux claires. Il en était hors de question, mais que pouvait-elle faire...? Elle était trop faible pour faire face directement à Pain où aux autres et ses compagnons, Itachi et Kisame comptaient néanmoins pour elle... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle en revenait toujours au même point, sa faiblesse l'handicapée encore et encore. Hinata se demanda même si elle avait vraiment eu la force de naître quand elle n'était qu'un nouveau née.

Elle réfléchit, heureusement dans son malheur Naruto était le possesseur d'un démon à neuf queues, le plus fort de la liste, donc le dernier qu'allait chercher l'organisation. Hinata avait encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir et se préparer, mais est-ce que cela signifiait trahir l'Akatsuki ?

Trahir Itachi ?

Elle se retourna sur lui doucement, la bleue fut surprise de voir qu'il l'observait toujours, ses yeux sombres semblant scanner son esprit. Hinata espéra que l'homme n'avait pas remarqué sa détresse, elle détourna rapidement le regard pour qu'il n'ai pas le temps de voir son humeur. Elle réfléchissait à tout allure, combien de temps cela prenait-il de capturer un jinchuriki ? Avaient-ils prévus un laps de temps ? Elle supposa que Pain voulait boucler cette histoire le plus vite possible, Sasori et Deidara étaient partit vers la ville de Suna afin de capturer le premier jinchuriki, le porteur de Shukaku : Gaara.

Elle se souvint de ce garçon aux cheveux rouges à l'épreuve ninja pour devenir genin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt maudites avec Kiba et Shino à la recherche de leur parchemin manquant et qu'elle l'avait vue tué de sang froid d'autres participants. Hinata serra les poings en se disant qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants à l'époque... Même si elle avait une peur viscérale pour lui Naruto avait réussis à ouvrir le cœur du rouquin et finalement ce garçon n'était plus une menace pour Konoha. Au fond d'elle même elle espéra qu'il était devenus suffisamment puissant pour mettre en déroute les deux membres de l'Akatsuki, cependant les deux partenaires étaient très forts. Quelques heures avant de partir Deidara lui avait même proposé un rendez-vous "galant" où il lui proposer de venir voir son "art"dans l'explosion de ses fabrication. La Hyuga avait compris qu'il était judicieux de ne pas le suivre afin d'éviter d'encourager ce genre de comportement, mais elle ne le repoussa pas trop durement pour autant. Malgré sa dangerosité, Deidara lui semblait être l'un des plus stable psychologiquement dans l'organisation et elle appréciait sa bonne humeur qui lui rappelait un peu Naruto.

Sasori c'était autre chose, elle avait découvert un jour que son apparence qu'il affichait n'était pas la bonne, alors qu'elle s'entraînait à maintenir son byakugan le plus longtemps possible leurs deux groupes s'étaient croisés et c'est là qu'elle avait vue... Le corps de Sasori n'était qu'une marionnette qui abritait d'autres marionnettes, comme des poupées russes. Ce n'est qu'en son centre qu'elle vit une boule de chakra qui semblait être son cœur qui était réellement vivant. Le marionnettiste s'était énervé qu'elle ai osée l'observée ainsi et depuis lui vouée une rancune sans fin alors qu'elle s'était excusée de nombreuses fois.

Elle allait devoir être patiente, pour le moment elle devait attendre de voir comment aller se finir tout cela et elle pourrait ensuite calculée le temps nécessaire pour mettre en place un plan...

Perdue dans ses pensées Hinata n'avait pas remarquée les deux hommes à côtés d'elle qui lobservaient depuis le début. Itachi particulièrement ne la quittait pas des yeux comme s'il pouvait découvrir à quoi elle réfléchissait comme ça. Kisame soupira en continuant à manger, les femmes avaient toujours été un grand mystère pour lui et il se contentait la plupart du temps de partager les plaisirs charnels avec des filles de bordels de temps en temps.

-Réfléchit pas trop ça fume déjà au-dessus de ta tête Hinata.

Ses paroles sortirent la bleue de sa rêverie, elle rougit en se rendant compte que les hommes l'observaient sans doute depuis un moment, engloutissant son repas Hinata se redressa soudainement défis la fermeture éclair de son long manteau noir. N'étant pas encore officiellement une membre de l'Akatsuki elle n'avait pas le droit de porter leur long manteau aux motifs de nuages rouges. Après avoir posé son vêtement elle s'attachant les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, puis se tourna vers son instructeur la détermination dans ses yeux.

-Je vais m'entraîner !

Elle les quitta sur ses mots s'éloignant en cherchant de quoi s'entraîner. Itachi ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle pensait... Il venait du même village après tout, mai il eu quand même un pincement au cœur quand il se rendit compte qu'Uzumaki Naruto avait une grande importance pour elle.

-Elle a encore pris de la poitrine hein ?

L'Uchiha se tourna vers l'homme requin, celui-ci souria de toute ses dents heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention de l'homme taciturne.

-Hé relax ce n'était qu'une observation.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu doit _observer._

Le brun avait dit ce dernier mot d'un ton glaciale, n'importe qui aurait pris cet aire pour une menace et aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, mais Kisame n'était pas n'importe qui, il se contenta de ricaner.

_-_Oh je t'en pris, je suis sûre que tu t'en est rendu compte bien avant moi. C'est pas comme si tu la regardé tout le putin de temps que tu passe avec elle.

Itachi fronça des sourcils, il n'aimait pas la manière dont son coéquipier parlait d'Hinata. Ni comment il avait facilement vue qu'elle l'attirait, le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Moh allez au pire vous avez quoi ? Cinq ans de différences ? D'ici quelques années ça se verra plus.

-Arrête ça Kisame.

-Moi je te dis ça pour pas que ton frère la choppe avant toi hein. Parce que je pense qu'on en a pas finit avec ce petit con. C'est Samehada qui me l'a dit.

Itachi ne répondit pas, cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette conversation.

Plus tard, il rejoignit Hinata à l'endroit où elle s'exercait, n'oubliant pas de fusiller Kisame du regard lorsqu'il l'entendit ricaner en parlant de rencontre galante. Cette homme poisson le fatiguait vraiment. La bleue s'entraînait presque depuis une heure et demis depuis qu'elle était partit, il pouvait la voir transpirer et reprendre sa respiration quand cela était nécessaire, elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts quand elle devait s'entraîner, il appréciait ce genre de pensée, au moins il ne perdait jamais son temps pour rien avec elle. Kisame avait cependant raison, elle avait tellement changée. Itachi se demanda à partir de quel moment son regard sur elle avait commencé à changer, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui montrer. Il n'était que son professeur... N'est-ce pas ?

-Sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Itachi fut sortit de ses pensées par Hinata qui s'était retournée vers lui. Elle le regardait à présent avec ses grands yeux claires, sa peau luisant des efforts qu'elle venait de faire, quelques mèches de cheveux étaient retombées sur son cou et sa nuque. Elle s'attachait toujours les cheveux lorsqu'elle s'entraînait au katon, une technique que lui avait appris son jeune frère et même si Itachi n'était pas forcément d'accord pour qu'elle continue de s'exercer dessus la bleue avait insistée pour qu'il l'autorise.

Cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose qu'elle veuille continuer à l'utiliser, comme si elle n'était jamais parvenue à tourner la page de Sasuke. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était puissant physiquement certe, mais faible psychologiquement, un mélange qui pouvait exploser à chaque instant qui combiné au sharingan faisait de son petit frère une bombe à retardement. S'il avait épargné la Hyuga jusqu'à maintenant c'était uniquement par pitié, ou parce qu'il considérait qu'elle n'était pas une menace potentielle.

Où alors était-ce autre chose ?

Est-ce que Sasuke aimait Hinata ? C'était possible et sûrement le cas même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué... Itachi ne voulait pas se battre à nouveau avec son jeune frère, surtout pour elle, mais en la voyant là, sur le ponton, le lac derrière elle, ses grands yeux innocents, sa respiration haletante il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui laisser. Pas de son vivant.

Mais, lui non plus ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et il remarqua une cendre collée à sa joues. Avançant sa main il enleva la saleté de sa peau...

Elle frissonna.

Ses yeux lavandes s'agrandirent, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement, mais ce qu'il remarqua le plus ce fut la rougeur qui envahit son visage. Allait-elle s'évanouir ? Il ne pouvait plus arrêter sa main quand il plaça sa paume sur sa joue, sa peau laiteuse était si douce malgré la vie rude qu'elle menait. Il eu une onde de pensées parasites alors qu'il plongeait dans ses yeux, était-ce elle ou lui qui se rapprochait ? Il ne savait plus, il voulait juste lié ses lèvres aux siennes. Il se demanda si ses lèvres roses avaient déjà embrassés quelqu'un, connaissant Hinata c'était presque impossible, elle était trop chaste et pure pour ça... Il voulait être son premier...

Non.

La raison revint dans son esprit alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de le faire, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son halètement sur sa propre bouche, leurs respirations se mêlaient.

Non.

Elle ferma les yeux. Ses paupières blanches et ses longs cils remplaçant ses yeux implorants. Elle l'attendait, en les fermants elle lui avait donnée un accord silencieux sur ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il grogna langourousement en la regardant, un frisson le parcourut signe son sharingan revenait dans ses yeux. Il était esclave de ses émotions et pourtant il s'était juré de les éloignés le plus possible, de devenir un homme froid. Il glissa son autre main le long de son bras et il sentit sa chaire s'hérissée sous sa caresse.

Non. Non.

Sa respiration était profonde et inconsciemment il avait glisser sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, glissant dans ses cheveux si doux. Son autre main s'était aventurer dans son dos et l'avait ramener contre lui, il pouvait sentir son corps frêle contre lui. Itachi sentait les courbes de son corps et ça le rendait fou.

Non.

Il posa son front sur le sien, il devait se concentrer à ne pas aller plus loin. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Cherchant à reprendre sa respiration il ferma les yeux.

-Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il pouvait sentir son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il comprit qu'elle était affectée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les tremblements de son corps s'accompagnaient de sa petite voix presque semblable à un couinement. Il recula soudainement se rendant compte qu'il avait collé son corps tout contre lui. C'était vraiment trop dangereux de resté seule avec elle...

-Itachi!

Pour une fois, le brun remercia la ciel d'avoir placé Kisame dans sa vie. L'homme se dirigeait vers eux avec sa lourde épée dans le dos, il avait rassemblé toutes leurs affaires à la hâte dans le sac à dos qu'ils se partageaient. En les voyants tout les deux dans cette situation il compris immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé.

-Oh, pardon de vous dérangez, mais on va sûrement devoir bouger. Des renforts de Konoha se dirige vers Suna pour prêter main forte au porteur du premier démon. On nous demande de les arrêter ou du moins les ralentirs le temps que Deidara finisse de capturer Shukaku.

-M-mais cela ne fais qu'une semaine que la réunion a eu lieu... Balbutia Hinata pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Meh, c'est des mecs plutôt impatients si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ils ont sûrement dû se précipités dès que Pain a ordonné la mise en place du plan.

-Est-ce qu'on a plus d'informations sur les renforts venant de Konoha ?

Kisame se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-La seule chose que je sais ce qu'ils sont quatre et que parmi eux se trouve Naruto Uzumaki.

A ces mots, Hinata s'évanouit.


	12. Chapter 12

Dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle, l'équipe sept était partit. Le village de Konoha avait reçu un message de détresse de leur voisin le village de Suna, deux intrus extrêmement puissant s'attaquaient à leur ville et menaçaient de s'emparer de leur Kazekage : Gaara. Malheureusement, Konoha ne pouvait pas envoyer un nombre plus important de ninjas car presque tout leurs effectifs étaient en missions, craignant également une attaque l'Hokage Tsunade n'avait pas voulut mettre à nue la garde de la ville. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que Naruto y aille, mais le blond était plus borné qu'une mule, son entraînement avec Jiraya n'avait pas arrangé les choses et le fait que Gaara soit son ami n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle leur avait cependant promis de leur envoyer l'équipe de Gai tout de suite lors de leur retour pour leur prêter main forte.

Leur mission était avant tout de survivre et de protéger Gaara.

Le soir de leur départ ils durent cependant s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, Naruto ne pouvaient pas tenir en place et n'arrêtait pas de grogner jusqu'à ce que Kakashi Hatake son Sensei le force à se poser au moins 10 minutes.

-Comment je peux rester là à attendre alors que Gaara est en train de se battre ? Cria-t-il.

-Ça ne servira à rien d'arriver à Suna et d'être épuisé par le trajet Naruto alors maintenant tais-toi ! Lui répondit le ninja au cheveux gris à bout.

Le blond grogna dans son coin avant de continuer :

-Et pourquoi l'équipe de Gai-Sensei n'était pas là hein ?!

-Naruto... Ils étaient à la recherche d'Hinata.

Le blond se renfrogna en se couchant au sol, les bras derrière la tête : le cas d'Hinata était toujours une blessure particulière pour tout le monde... Neji ne s'en était jamais remis malgré le soutiens de son équipe, Naruto soupira. Hinata lui manquait plus qu'il ne pensait, il s'était interdit de penser à tout ça pendant son entraînement avec Jiraya, mais il avait toujours son regard timide et son sourire doux en tête. Était-elle vraiment... Morte comme beaucoup disait ?

Trop faible pour survivre.

Trop faible pour s'échapper.

Trop faible pour s'épanouir.

Personne n'avait vue sa détresse à ce point là, les plus touchés étaient ses camarades du groupe huit, dévastés par sa disparition ils avaient refusés de prendre un remplaçant avec eux, préférant ne pas devenir des ninjas que de trahir leur chère Hinata. Tout le monde savaient cependant qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessés de s'entraîner avec leur famille respective et qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement pour ça. Naruto secoua la tête, non Hinata ne pouvait pas être morte dans un endroit inconnu, son corps se dégradant au gré des années et des saisons, c'était impossible.

C'était trop triste.

Il ne savait pas à l'époque qu'elle l'aimait, ce n'est que lorsque Kiba lui annonça que le blondinet en avait pris conscience. Peut-être que si il lui avait porté plus d'intérêt à l'époque...

Mais tout ça était finit. Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer sans aucun doute dans sa disparition.

Il grogna et se jura qu'après que cette histoire soit finit il irait demander conseil au vieil hermite pas net.

Tout s'était accéléré du côté d'Hinata. Après un rude combat contre le Kazekage, Deidara avait dû utiliser un stratagème que Kisame avait qualifié de "peu glorieux" afin de capturer celui-ci. Ils avaient ensuite dû trouver un endroit suffisamment protégé et hors de vue afin de préparer l'extraction de la créature en lui. Hinata n'aimait pas la tournure des choses, ils étaient si rapides dans leur manœuvre que le temps de préparation qu'elle s'était donnée lui semblait beaucoup moins probable maintenant. Les deux hommes s'étaient postés quelques part dans le pays de la rivière avant que l'on ne vienne les déranger.

L'équipe de Naruto était à leur poursuite et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils finiraient par les trouver surtout si Kakashi et ses chiens ninjas les cherchaient. Itachi et Kisame avaient décidé de s'installer tout en haut d'une montagne afin d'être tranquille pour scellé le démon. Itachi s'était tourner calmement vers elle, conscient que ce qu'il allait lui demander aller la travailler énormément.

-Écoute, un scellement prends trois jours pour être effectuer complètement et pendant cette période nous ne pourrons ni bouger, ni parler, en fait nous ne pourrons faire quoi que ce soit. Alors si jamais quelque chose ou quelqu'un devait venir dans notre direction, ce sera à toi de nous protéger. Il ne faudra pas non plus nous toucher ou nous déplacer, est-ce que tu comprends ? C'est très important.

-Oui Sensei.

-Si jamais une des choses que je t'es énoncé devait être violée, non seulement le scellement échouera et libérera le démon, ce qui serait un énorme problème car nous devrons le recapturer, mais puisque nous allons voyager astralement nos âmes vont se trouver pendant tout ce temps en dehors de nos corps. Et nous ne pourrions jamais revenir.

Hinata fut vraiment inquiète quand son professeur aux yeux aussi noir lui énonça cette possibilité. Elle détourna rapidement le regards de sa vue, elle était encore extrêmement troublée avec l'histoire du ponton. Depuis, qu'elle était avec eux elle lui vouait une reconnaissance sans faille qui s'était peu à peu transformée en amour sincère qu'elle pensait unilatérale. Alors, penser qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiments...

Elle se souvint de sa main sur sa joue et puis sur sa nuque, qui guidait son visage à s'orienter vers le sien... Son cœur batta un peu plus fort pendant quelques secondes, elle secoua la tête en rejetant ses pensées. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser actuellement qui était plus important que ses sentiments d'adolescente.

-Je vais veiller sur vous deux Sensei ! Alors soyez tranquille, concentrez-vous sur votre mission. Plus tôt vous y serez, plus tôt ce sera finit.

-Moh, Hinata est si mignonne ah ah ! S'exclama Kisame qui s'était déjà assis sur un rocher. Veille sur Samehada aussi s'il te plaît hein !

-Oui bien sûr, Avait-elle répondu en souriant.

Itachi l'observait toujours, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Et jusqu'à maintenant son instinct ne lui avait jamais fait défaut... Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'a voyez... Il semblait ailleurs car il entendit soudainement sa voix au loin, elle le regardait l'air inquiet.

-Sensei ? Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

L'Uchiha hocha la tête doucement, de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement n'est-ce pas ? Il alla donc s'installer à leurs places respective, les deux hommes regardèrent une dernière fois la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu avant de d'effectuer un signe avec leur main et de fermer les yeux.

S'immobilisant pour les trois prochains jours.

Hinata se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouver seule comme actuellement. Autour d'elle il n'y avait à présent que des bruits lointains d'animaux et celui d'une rivière plus bas. Elle décida de s'installer non loin des deux coéquipiers à l'abri de l'orée de la forêt, ainsi elle pouvait être suffisamment discrète si quelque chose venait, mais pas trop loin pour agir rapidement si besoin est. En calculant ses provisions elle estima avoir suffisamment de nourriture pour les trois jours de scellement des membres de l'Akatsuki, elle devait aussi calculer leurs rations propres car après trois jours de jeûn il ne ferait aucun doute qu'ils auraient faim et soif.

Elle repensa au scellement.

Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Gaara étaient pour la plupart négatifs, elle en avait eu extrêmement peur plus jeune, surtout lors de leur attaque avec Orochimaru, mais il s'était depuis excusé et chercher à tout pris la rédemption. Elle se dit qu'il ne devait être qu'une victime innocente de la cruauté que pouvait faire preuve parfois les hommes envers leurs semblables. Il allait mourir des suites du scellement de Shukaku son démon, elle imagina brièvement Naruto à sa place, l'imaginant se tordre et gémir de douleur alors que Pain extrayait de force Kyubi le démon à neuf queues. Cette pensée lui donna instantanément la nausée l'obligeant à penser à autres choses.

Elle décida d'utiliser le temps qu'elle avait avant le retour des autres à s'entraîner, activant son byakugan elle essayait de maintenir son chakra hors de ses poings et ses avant bras, celui-ci extrêmement volatile avait tendance à s'évaporer lorsqu'il ne trouvait pas de support sur lequel se fixer. Hinata essayait de remédier à cela en trouvait diverses méthodes, mais jusqu'à maintenant peu étaient concluantes.

Ses yeux perçants ne se posèrent jamais sur l'oiseau à la robe noire se trouvant non loin de là, l'observant silencieusement avant de prendre son envol vers une destination inconnue...

Elle s'exerça pendant une grande partie de l'après midi et ne s'arrêta que lorsque le ciel se teinta d'une jolie couleur orangée. Ayant épuisée sa réserve d'eau elle décida de descendre à la rivière pour remplir sa gourde. Le chemin pour y accéder était très rocailleux et sans un regard avisée elle se serait tordue plusieurs fois sa cheville. Une fois arrivée sur la berge, Hinata fut surprise de voir que le bruit qu'elle prenait pour une petite rivière était en fait celui d'un fleuve d'une taille modeste, observant des remous importants dans l'eau elle se demanda quel genre de poissons assez gros pour les causer pouvaient vivre dedans. S'approchant de l'eau elle remarqua soudainement un petit moineau au sol qui était pris dans un fil de pêche, l'empêchant ainsi de s'envoler. L'oiseau panique lorsqu'elle s'agenouillait à ses côtés, poussant des petits bruits aiguës elle fit de son mieux pour l'immobiliser sans le blessé.

-N'ai pas peur je vais t'aider à te sortir de là.

Le moineau s'arrêta de crier, silencieux comme s'il avait accepté son destin de mourir dans ses mains, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensa la créature géante était très douce, le soulageant des liens horribles qui entravait ses ailes et ses pattes, au bout de quelques minutes il ne sentit plus sa main chaude sur lui et reposait à présent sur sa paume complètement ouverte. Il s'envola sans demander son reste, son instinct lui dictant de filer se mettre à l'abri. La bleu sourit en voyant le petit oiseau prendre son envole, ses ailes battant frénétiquement pour l'élever dans le ciel, elle reporta son attention sur l'eau lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange.

Au milieu des flots, une main sortait de l'eau s'ébattant dans tout les sens en un appel à l'aide silencieux. Ni une ni deux elle s'élanca au dessus de l'eau, utilisant son chakra pour le concentrer sur la plante de ses pieds, lui permettant ainsi de marcher sur l'eau. Malheureusement, la personne en train de se noyer était relativement loin et lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés sa main avait déjà sombrée.

Hinata hurla de désespoir, elle n'hésitait pas à plonger son bras entier dans l'eau pour tenter de rattraper le naufragé, lorsqu'elle le rattrapa enfin, tirant de toute ses forces elle ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle sentit une résistance de l'autre, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait tout bonnement plus remonter son bras à la surface. Pour couronner le tout, l'eau a la surface du fleuve se rassembla à quelques centimètres d'elle formant un visage qui se peaufina pour faire voir la face d'un homme au même sourire carnassier que Kisame.

-Je t'ai enfin choppé ! Cria-t-il.

Il l'entraina ensuite dans l'eau, le liquide glaciale coupa le souffle à Hinata, bloquant sa respiration elle analysa la situation rapidement, le garçon devant elle semblait posséder une capacité étrange une partie de son corps étant matérialisé, l'autre disparaissait dans l'eau autour d'eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'en dehors de la pression de l'eau, il se mouvait autour d'elle, la ligotant alors qu'elle tentait de remonter. Elle essaya de lutter physiquement au début, mais elle n'était clairement pas à son avantage dans ce milieu, tandis que son agresseur semblait aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

Elle commençait à manquer d'air en plus, la surface semblait s'éloigner d'elle à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient inexorablement. Mince, elle ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça. La bleu se calma du mieux qu'elle puisse, se concentrant pour propager son chakra partout dans son corps, elle avait du mal car elle sentait le corps du garçon aqueux se frotter contre elle pour l'immobiliser, l'enserrant dans des anneaux comme un serpent tuerait sa proie.

Après quelques instants elle relacha le chakra qu'elle avait accumulé, cherchant les pores de la peau de son assaillant, une fois trouvée une partie elle s'infiltrait dedans remontant aussi loin de possible et bloquant ses points de chakra. L'effet fut immédiat, elle sentit certaines attaches se relâcher sur elle lui permettant ainsi de se libérer.

Elle utilisa ce moment de flottement pour remonter à la surface, ses poumons la brûlaient, lui réclamant leurs doses d'oxygène nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son corps. Enfin, lorsqu'elle atteint l'air elle n'eu pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que des bandits lui sautèrent dessus, elle en compta cinq.

Elle parvint à esquiva l'attaque de deux d'entre eux, mais du replonger pour le reste. Hinata était coincée, surtout que l'homme aqueux finirait sans doute par recouvrer ses esprits et reviendrais à l'assaut... Elle utilisa alors une technique de substitution créant ainsi une copie d'elle même qui remonta à sa place lui faisant gagner un temps précieux pour nager plus loin et se maintenir à nouveau sur pied sur le fleuve. Activant son byakugan, elle se rendit compte que les bandits n'étaient pas des ninjas, leurs taux de chakra étaient relativement bas et aucun d'entre eux ne se démarquer des autres. C'était le genre d'assassins de bas étages qu'on engagé pour éliminer une personne sans que trop de questions ne soient posées.

Ils se jetèrent sur elle, mais, en tant que membre du clan Hyuga, Hinata était à son avantage au corps à corps et elle mis rapidement trois d'entre eux hors d'états de nuire grâce à sa paume du hakke. Les deux autres voyant leurs camarades flottant dans le fleuve semblaient soudainement hésitant sur la suite de la manœuvre.

Cela aurait pu se terminer ainsi, aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé, si une énorme vague d'eau ne l'avait pas entourée, l'encerclant jusque haut dans le ciel. Le liquide autour d'elle aveuglant sa vision des environs et même avec son byakugan elle était prisonnière, du chakra obstruant était mélangé à l'eau bloquant sa capacité de naissance.

Quelque chose soudainement sur sa gauche sortit de la vague : une lance d'eau. Celle-ci fut suivis par d'autres venant à chaque fois d'une position différente. Elle ne pouvait rien prévoir, tout était aléatoire.

Et alors qu'elle venait de se poser sur l'eau après une esquive, son instinct lui dicta, lui hurla de se retourner :

Dans son angle mort derrière sa nuque, un poing aussi gros que sa tête, aussi foncé que des rochers et qui semblait aussi dur que la pierre fonçait sur elle. Le poing était suivis d'un bras si épais qu'il aurait pu la contenir aisément, mais étrangement le visage qui émergea de l'eau semblait doux et inexpressif...

Mais, elle n'eu pas le temps de penser à autre chose.

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver le poing de l'homme qui la frappa en plein dans sa tempe.

Une douleur horrible vrilla son crâne, comme si celui-ci se fissurait entièrement, sa vue se brouilla instantanément, mais ce qui l'acheva fut la souffrance qu'elle ressentit dans son œil attaqué comme si un pieu avait planté dedans et que quelqu'un s'acharner à le remuer à l'intérieur.

Hinata sombra.

Elle s'écroula à la surface de l'eau et aurait commencée à couler, si l'homme de l'eau n'était pas remontée au même moment. Celui-ci remis ses cheveux blanc en place, stoppant en même temps son jutsu et se tourna vers l'autre. Qui arborait toujours une expression nulle.

-Hey, il nous a dit de pas la tuer, t'imagine ce qu'il se serait passé sinon ?

Le roux en face de lui hocha simplement des épaules, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

-Porte la au moins sur ton dos, on a du chemin à faire et, franchement, j'aimerais pas être à sa place vue ce qu'il l'attends là-bas...

Non loin, sur la berge du fleuve, un oiseau au plumage noir s'envola dans le ciel en croassant d'un ton lugubre.

**Le prochain chapitre va être difficile pour tout le monde.**


	13. Chapter 13

C'est la douleur qui la réveilla, l'extirpant avec souffrance de son inconscience sans fond. Elle n'avait aucune idée par où commencer sur la situation. Le lieu où elle se trouvait ? Son état physique ? Ses souvenirs ? Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les paupières, elle pouvait seulement sentir qu'on l'avait dépouillé de son pull épais, la laissant avec seulement une fine tunique qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On l'avait de toute évidence déshabillée pour le lui enfiler. Elle soupira, sa tenue vestimentaire était le dernier de ses soucis, mais elle n'aimait pas savoir que quelqu'un l'avait changée alors qu'elle était évanouie.

Tout était calme autour d'elle, elle n'entendait ni le bruits d'animaux ni de voix humaines. C'était un silence pesant et qui n'était pas naturel. Hinata déglutit, sa gorge était horriblement sèche et elle se rendit compte qu'à chaque respiration celle-ci la démangeait encore plus, c'était la soif qui lui provoquait cela. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Finalement, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, mais celui de droite ne réagis pas. Parvenant à peine à l'ouvrir elle voulut le toucher, qu'elle ne fut pas son erreur lorsqu'elle se reçut un lourd objet en fer sur la tête en voulant inspecter les dégâts. Son œil encore valide à 100% lui permit de voir que ses mains étaient retenus prisonnières dans des étaux en métal. Partant de ses poignets ils les recouvraient complètement de la forme d'un dôme, ne lui permettant pas d'utiliser son chakra à travers ses mains et donc son Hakke.

La personne qui l'a retenez prisonnière ici la connaissait trop bien.

Hinata resta de longues secondes abasourdie devant ces objets de tortures qui lui avaient été placés de forces. Son regards suivit ensuite les lourdes chaînes rouillés partant de ses "moufles" de métal avant de se planter dans le mur à côté d'elle grâce à un anneaux qui retenait sa chaîne. Chaque segment de métal étaient aussi épais que l'un de ses doigts. Elle s'était déjà entraînée auparavant à injecter son chakra dans le fer de ses shuriken afin de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur et de l'exposer comme elle avait fais avec les arbres et leur feuilles à l'époque, mais elle n'avait jamais réussis. Ce matériel était beaucoup trop résistants et compact que le bois ou la chaire. Il lui faudrait des heures, voire des jours pour venir correctement à bout de seulement l'un des segments.

Elle refusa de céder à la panique, ce n'était pas le moment, la bleue commença dès à présent à injecter son chakra dans l'un des premiers anneaux de fer, celui-ci semblait plus abîmés que les précédents et le seconds dans le même état était trop loin de sa peau. Elle grinca des dents, cela allait être long et fastidieux, c'est comme si elle devait gratter un mur de béton avec comme unique outil ses ongles.

Hinata se redressa, mais le regretta presque aussitôt, sa tête vibrait au moindre mouvement, provocant vertige et palpitation dans tout son corps et elle dût attendre de longues minutes avant que tout revienne à peu près à la normale. Elle avait froid, son corps frissonnait sans qu'elle ne le veuille, la pièce où elle se trouvait était une sorte de cellule comme celle d'une prison, peut-être en était-ce une ? Sa seule source de lumière était une minuscule fenêtre à peine assez grande pour passer sa tête et beaucoup trop haute pour regarder dehors. À la luminosité, elle déduit que le soleil ne tarderai pas à se coucher, quel jour était-ce au fait ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ?  
Une lourde porte, en fer elle aussi, était le seul moyen d'entrer ou de sortir d'ici.

Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un mettait autant d'énergie à vouloir la retenir captive ici ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses observations une trappe sur la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un œil violet, celui-ci s'ouvrit d'étonnement quand il la vit. La trappe se referma presque aussitôt sans que le propriétaire de l'œil n'eu dit un mot, des bruits de pas s'éloignèrent rapidement. La Hyuga sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer son tortionnaire, elle se releva sur ses jambes, tirant des forces qui lui restaient sur les chaînes qui la retenaient, ici.

Gratter un mur avec des ongles comme outils.

Merde.

Elle tirait depuis quelques minutes lorsque la porte fit à nouveau du bruit, elle entendit clairement un jeu de clés que l'on inséraient dans la serrure, puis d'autres manipulations mécaniques avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. La lumière qui s'infiltrait à ce moment là suffit à aveugler Hinata pendant quelques secondes, quand elle retrouva à peu près la vue elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette qui se profiler dans l'encadrure de la porte.

-Sa... Sasuke...

Elle était bouche bée, il avait changé bien sûr, le garçon d'il y a quelques années semblait avoir disparut au profit d'un jeune homme élancé à la carrure parfaite. Si, plus jeune, il faisait tomber les filles autour de lui, elle était certaine que maintenant n'importe quelle femme serait sensible à ses charmes. Ses cheveux avaient poussés aussi, ils venaient à présent encadrés complètement son visage qui avait maintenant une mine aussi sévère que pouvait arborer son père à l'époque quand elle était enfant.

C'était une expression qu'elle n'aimait pas voir.

Le genre de chose qui était impossible à lire.

Lui la fixait, impassible comme à son habitude, il se tourna finalement vers son acolyte à sa gauche et Hinata reconnue l'homme aqueux qui l'avait attaqué plus tôt.

-Ferme la porte derrière moi, ordonna sèchement l'Uchiha.

-Hey, on est pas encore sûr que...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que le brun l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait rapproché vers lui :

-J'attends ces retrouvailles depuis bien avant que tu me rejoigne Suigetsu, alors tu va me faire plaisir et fermer cette porte, je refuse que tu nous regarde.

L'autre fit une grimace, mélange de sourire et de peur, il jeta un œil à Hinata et leurs regards claires se rencontrèrent. Et, au fond d'elle même, elle le supplia de rester, mais il se contenta de reculer se préparant à fermer la porte derrière son chef.

Ils étaient à présent seuls dans cette cellule en pierre qui sembla soudainement trop petite, trop exiguë, trop intime pour eux deux. Une tension régnait dans l'air, Hinata avait peur, même si Sasuke ne semblait pas menaçant ses entrailles lui hurlaient qu'il était dangereux, comme si une aura meurtrière émanait de lui faisant vibrer l'air autour d'eux.

Alors qu'il continuait à la fixer il dit simplement :

-Tu m'a manqué.

Elle, qui avait baissée son visage suite à la pression, avait relevée la tête vers lui. Était-ce le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait vraiment ?

-Et moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais je répondit rien, cette situation était insensée, est-ce que c'est Sasuke qui l'avait enlevée et maintenant séquestrée pour lui demander ça ?

C'était insensé.

Insensé...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, n'attendant pas sa réponse, attrapa son visage dans l'une de ses mains et tourna son œil tuméfié vers lui.

-Juugo ne t'as pas raté, je le sanctionnerais pour t'avoir blessée.

Juugo ? Elle estima que ce devait être l'homme qui lui avait fais cela. La main du brun fut soudainement très douce, parcourant son visage du bout des doigts. Elle avait la chair de poule, mais ce n'était pas des frissons agréable, Hinata avait peur, très peur. Ce n'était pas normale qu'il réagisse comme ça après la situation de la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vues. Il aurait dû être en colère, lui en vouloir pour ne lui avoir rien dit, tout... Tout... Mais pas ça.

Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Il allait sans doute la tuer ou la torturer pour lui soutirer des informations.

-Est-ce que mon frère t'as déjà embrassé ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il repris son visage entre sa main, serrant fort cette fois.

-Est-ce que mon frère a déjà pris tes lèvres ?

Elle rougit énormément en repensant à la scène du ponton avec Itachi... Elle avait besoin de lui... Mais en face d'elle Sasuke attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Sasuke... Je... Ah! Elle gémis quand il serra encore plus.

Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce tout en continuant à lui tenir le visage et plus qu'une caresse, cela lui semblait une menace silencieuse.

-Non... Non, il n'as jamais...

Elle n'as pas pu finir, Sasuke s'était rapproché sans prévenir et avait lié ses lèvres aux siennes. Son baiser était langoureux, sa langue humide frôlant ses lèvres à elle, lui quémandant l'autorisation pour entrer dans sa bouche.

Trop choquée par cette action soudaine, Hinata resta immobile alors qu'il l'embrassait. Doucement, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes tendrement. Sa langue caressa sa lèvre supérieure, traçant lentement et sensuellement... Comme s'il voulait se racheter de son action précédente.

Hinata détourna la tête malgré le maintient de Sasuke.

-Non !

Sans se laisser décourager par son refus, Sasuke se contenta de prendre son visage en coupe et reprit ses lèvres. Hinata gémit doucement quand il mordilla et tira doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure mais refusa de lui accorder l'entrée. Toute ruse de douceur disparut alors que ses doigts se resserraient autour de ses joues, appliquant suffisamment de pression pour qu'elle soit forcée d'ouvrir la bouche et que sa langue en profite pour se glisser.

N'ayant jamais été embrassée auparavant, le coup dur de sa langue, le poids lourd et d'acier de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait, l'attachant défensivement au mur, tellement alarmée Hinata ne fit que la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle enfonça ses dents sur sa langue, durement.

Sasuke tressaillit et s'écarta d'elle, ses sourcils se collant. Il avait l'air assez furieux et Hinata trembla visiblement de la menace qui jaillissait de ces yeux cramoisis.

Essuyant le sang de ses lèvres, il la regarda.

-Essaye encore, grogna-t-il, sa main glissant dans ses cheveux et tirant fort. Et je vais te couper la langue.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi fait tu ça...? Articula-t-elle malgré la douleur.

-Faire quoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite son visage s'embrasant quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Me... Me capturer... Me blesser... M'enfermer... M'en... M'enbrasser...

Sasuke s'abaissa à son niveau, plongeant ses iris noirs dans les siens, sa main auparavant dans ses cheveux se mis à jouer avec une de ses mèches.

-Question stupide. C'est pour te prendre à Itachi que je le fais. Je te sauve de lui et je me venge en même temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-Je sais qu'Itachi te manipule, tu crois vraiment qu'il t'apprends toutes ses choses sans rien attendre de toi en retour ? Si c'est le cas tu est vraiment plus bête que je le pensais. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, après tout quand j'étais enfant aussi il nous a tous eu pour finalement nous détruire...

Il se rapprocha d'elle encore et par réflexe elle se ratatina sur elle-même autant qu'elle puisse. Son dos lui faisait mal et elle commençait à avoir des vertiges à nouveau.

-Tu est née faible et malgré tout tes efforts tu l'es restée. En fait, je pense que tu as fais une erreur en voulant devenir ninja, regarde toi. Regarde ta peau, tes cheveux, tes yeux... Tu est si belle que tu n'est pas faite pour les champs de batailles...

Il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais, elle tourna la tête aussi loin qu'elle puisse.

-Tu n'as était entourée que d'incompétents et d'idiots, ta famille cruelle et faible. Ton ami le clébard et l'autre infecté suffisamment débile pour ne pas voir ta détresse, ta sensei aussi aveugle qu'eux, ton Naruto qui ne t'as jamais vu ce crétin... Et puis, _lui_, mais avec moi tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu va rester ici pour le moment le temps que tu t'habitue à notre mode de vie...

Hinata était décidément dans un rêve où un cauchemars en l'occurrence, c'était complètement impossible que cette situation existe, était-elle prise dans un genjutsu ? Si c'était vraiment ça aurait-elle aussi mal ?

Elle n'aimait pas comment il parlait de tout les gens qu'ils l'avaient entourés. Elle aurait pu se soumettre à l'Uchiha devant elle et ainsi se permettre une belle vie dans sa bande, ou alors essayait de l'amadouer pour lui faire changer d'avis. Mais, elle refusa.

Est-ce qu'elle devait accepter ses conditions ? Non.

Est-ce que parce que c'est Sasuke elle devait se soumettre ? Non.

Est-ce qu'elle devait le laisser dire du mal de tout ceux qu'elle aime ?

-Non.

Ce fut la première parole de toute sa vie où elle n'avait jamais été autant sûre d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke et elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était surpris. Hinata continua sur sa lancée avant que son courage ne l'abandonne.

-Je peux encaisser ce que tu dis sur moi, je sais que je suis faible, inutile ou n'importe quoi. Je peux tolérer que tu me prenne... Mon premier baiser. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire du mal des gens qui m'ont soutenus ou que j'aime... Alors détache moi s'il te plaît et laisse moi par...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase Sasuke l'avait prise par les bras et l'avais repoussé contre le mur violemment, faisant quitter tout l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons.

À présent l'air autour d'eux était vraiment glaciale, la luminosité extérieur ayant baissée, la pièce commençait à être sombre projetant l'ombre de Sasuke au-dessus d'elle. De sa silhouette elle ne voyait plus que le contour, ses deux yeux rouges carmin la fixant d'une colère terrible. Elle déglutit sentant sa présence écrasante sur elle, il lui semblait qu'il lui serrait le cœur avec sa main froide et l'empêchait de bouger ou de réagir. Elle détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Elle eu un flash back soudainement, elle se revoyait enfant, s'entraînant avec son père, celui-ci enchaînant les coups sur elle qui faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour les esquiver. Et après avoir encore une fois finit au sol son paternel s'était rapprochée d'elle en soupirant clairement déçu de la prestation de sa fille.

-Si tu montre ta peur ou tes faiblesses à l'ennemi, tu ne survivra jamais dans ce monde.

Puis, tout s'effaça doucement.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Sasuke savait qu'elle était terrifiée, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner plus de satisfaction qu'actuellement. Hinata se ressaisit, se giflant mentalement et tourna lentement vers le brun. Elle faisait tout pour avoir un visage aussi sérieux et déterminée qu'elle pouvait, fixant le sharingan de Sasuke, elle ne quitta pas ses yeux avant que celui-ci ne retire ses doigts de la jonction de ses épaules et de ses bras, laissant à la places des marques rouges comme empreintes. Il semblait être en train de réfléchir, ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, comme si elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment s'il clignait des paupières.

Hinata regarda furtivement derrière lui, elle calcula la distance qui se trouvait entre eux et la porte de sortit, peut être que si elle parvenait à se décaler un peu elle pouvait...

Les mains de l'Uchiha se posèrent violemment de part et d'autres d'elle même, elle glapit de surprise en sentant le choc sur le mur derrière elle.

-Non ?

Toute tendresse qu'il avait pu avoir dans la voix précédemment s'était envolée, ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un murmure rauque et profond qui fit vibrer son cœur. Elle serra la mâchoire pour ne pas qu'il entende ses dents qui s'entrechoquent. Il se rapprocha d'elle brusquement, la faisant sursauter et dans ses yeux Hinata y aperçut la folie et la rancœur, mais aussi, elle cela lui brisa le cœur, une tristesse profonde.

-Où est Itachi ?

Elle refusa de répondre et frissonna à nouveau quand, devant son silence, il venait caresser à nouveau son visage, c'était doux et tendre, complètement à l'opposé de la situation actuelle. Ses doigts effleurants sa peau il remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, passant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. Il s'approcha de son oreille et ses murmures l'horrifirent :

-Sais tu depuis combien de temps j'attends de te revoir ? Le nombres d'oiseaux que j'ai envoyé à ta recherche ? Tous mort, Itachi les a tous neutralisés, mais j'ai continué à te chercher. Je devais te sauver de lui avant qu'il te brise comme il l'a fais pour moi... Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve aujourd'hui, enfin... Et tu me dis NON ?!

Sa main dans ses cheveux l'aggripa avec force et dans une violence inouïe il percuta le côté de la tête d'Hinata blessé contre le mur en pierre. Elle hurla de souffrance lors de l'impact. Ce premier coup menaça de la faire écrouler, ses jambes fléchirent pendant une secondes, mais le pire ce fut la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans toute sa tête, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue, tout autour d'elle était flous et un bruit assourdissant avait remplis son audition, remplaçant tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Il lui semblait que Sasuke criait quelque chose à nouveau, mais elle ne comprenait pas, elle était trop ébahis pour réagir.

Le deuxième coup acheva ses jambes qui cedèrent cette fois-ci, elle ne tenait à présent que grâce au maintient de Sasuke sur ses cheveux. Hinata tenta de le repousser, mais ses moufles de métal étaient trop lourdes pour qu'elle ne puisse les lever dans l'état qu'elle était. Le sang sur son visage ruisselait à présent, mais elle etait incapable d'en connaître la provenance. Elle avait entendu parler Baba sur la médecine en général et la vieille femme expliquait que dans certains cas de blessures graves le corps secrète une hormone afin d'annuler la douleur pour survivre.

Ce devait être son cas car à présent Hinata ne ressentait plus rien, elle avait juste la sensation de flottement, privé de tout ses sens primaires. Le maintien dans ses cheveux s'arrêta la faisant s'écrouler au sol, mais avant même que sa tete ne l'heurte, elle s'était déjà évanouie.

Suigetsu, était un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge, il en avait vu et vécu des choses moches avant de rejoindre Sasuke pour former son équipe. Il savait qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, mais le brun ne lui en avait jamais parlé précisément malgré ses nombreuses questions.

Alors quand du jour au lendemain il leur a ordonné d'aller la capturer en donnant un emplacement précis le gars au cheveux blancs s'attendait à tout sauf à trouver une jeune femme de son âge, très belle d'ailleurs, et à la ramener au camp. Quand il avait vu Juugo lui asséner un coup de poing dévastateur il avait d'ailleurs craint pour leurs vies à eux. Il devait avouer qu'elle était costaud, peu de personnes ne serais pas instantanément morte sur le coup. Il imaginait rapporter leur échec à leur chef et celui-ci leur trancher la tête sans ménagement après les avoir fait souffrir.

À présent, il se tenait là devant elle qui était inconsciente avec pour seul mot de Sasuke :

-Soignez la, je reviens la voir demain.

Il se sentait parfaitement inutile avec sa trousse de soin quand il vit l'état de son visage, ce n'est pas de pansement qu'elle aurait besoin, mais d'un ninja médicale. Karin pourrait faire l'affaire si la bleue la mordait, mais, en voyant dans l'état qu'elle se trouvait il doutait qu'elle y parvienne. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, tournant doucement sa tête grimaçant aux gémissements de douleurs de la fille. Il déplaça ses cheveux qui s'étaient pris dans l'écoulement de sang sur son visage, Suigetsu pensait qu'il venait d'une blessure à la tête, mais il était en fait sortit de sa paupière droite.

Son œil avait-il crevé ?

Ce ne serait pas étonnant et honnêtement il s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir emmené ici, mais les ordres étaient les ordres et ne pas le faire aurait, sans aucun doute, signé son arrêt de mort. Ouvrant la mallette il chercha des compressés et du produit aseptisant afin de nettoyer sa peau, mais que faire pour l'œil ? Le gars aux cheveux blancs n'était pas qualifié pour ce genre de chose et n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à cette situation. Il entendit une démarche féminine derrière lui et n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qui était là.

-Alors c'est elle ?

-Ouais...

Sa coéquipière aux long cheveux rouges se plaça à ses côtés, après avoir remonté ses lunettes sur son nez elle toisa la bleue au sol avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Je m'attendais à quelques choses de plus... Exotique.

-On dirait que tu parle d'un animal comme ça Karin. Aide moi à la soigner, laisse la te mordre.

-Et si je ne veux pas ? Après tout, on ne m'as rien demandée.

-Sasuke t'en sera reconnaissant tu sais.

Suigetsu aurait victorieusement ricané si la situation n'était pas aussi tendus, Karin avait le béguin pour le brun ténébreux et tout le monde était au courant, même le principal intéressé, mais, celui-ci n'était pas attiré par la rousse qui ne perdait pas espoirs de le conquérir. Elle rougit en pensant à Sasuke, la remerciant à genoux d'avoir soignée la prisonnière.

-Bon OK je vais essayée.

La rousse s'agenouilla a ses côtés et releva la manche de sa tunique, dévoilant sa peau recouvertes de cicatrices de traces de morsures sur tout le corps. Elle se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs :

-Est-ce que tu peut la réveiller ? Si ce n'est pas elle qui me mords ça ne marchera pas.

-Tu m'en demande beaucoup là tu sais...

Il essaya néanmoins de la secouer doucement par les épaules pour la sortir de son sommeil forcé et à force de le faire seul son œil gauche s'ouvrit, l'autre étant trop tuméfié pour le permettre. Quand elle le reconnut la bleue se redressa et s'éloigna le plus possible des deux compères, Suigetsu pouvait voir ses yeux si particulier alterner entre leurs positions et la porte dans leur dos.

-Hey, écoute Sasuke nous a demandé de te soigner... Alors faudrait que tu morde Karin qui est ici, elle a une particularité qui fais qu'elle peut soigner ceux qui font ça.

La rousse tendit son poignet vers la bleue qui ne bougea pas, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, il devina qu'elle était sans aucun doute en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis, après ce qu'il lui sembla des secondes éternelles elle hocha négativement la tête sans les quitter de ses yeux lavandes.

-Oh allez là ne soit pas chiante ! S'exclama Karin se dirigeant encore plus près de la prisonnière.

-Eh fais attention !

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la fille avait lancée l'une de ses jambes vers sa coéquipière, la faisant chuter grâce à un coup de pied dans le mollet et de l'autre jambe la maintenait au sol en exerçant une pression autour de sa gorge.

-Wowowowo doucement ma jolie elle voulais seulement t'aider tu sais ? Elle est un peu hautaine, mais elle est pas méchante. Alors, fais pas de conneries, OK ?

-Laisser moi sortir.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler, sa voix était un peu rocailleuse à cause du manque d'eau et même si elle était tremblante il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

-Ah je peux pas faire ça, Sasuke va nous tuer sinon. Écoute si tu veux on te laisse tranquille et on s'en va, mais relâche là parce que sinon tu va vraiment finir par lui faire du mal.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Karin elle remarqua son visage qui était devenu rouge par manque d'oxygène... Cette fille n'était pas une ninja de toute évidence, Hinata ne voulant pas avoir la mort d'une "innocente" sur la conscience elle la relâcha. L'autre se releva de suite tout en toussant fortement prenant de grandes respirations à la recherche d'air. Elle ne chercha pas à demander son reste et sortit le plus vite possible de la pièce non sans avoir jeté un regard haineux à la bleue qui la regarda partir.

Finalement, Suigetsu sortit à son tour, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de tenter de la soigner et au diable Sasuke, il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau pour sauver la sienne.

La nuit et la journée passèrent plus vite que prévus, Hinata ne bougeait pas, trop concentrée à ronger le métal de ses liens de fer, elle était si épuisée que se focaliser sur cette tâche unique lui prenait toute son énergie. Elle y était presque, heureusement pour elle, le métal de ces chaînes était de première qualité ce qui signifiait que n'étant pas pur il était plus facile à certains endroits de le casser.

Elle pensait à Itachi et à Kisame, espérant que tout se passait bien pour eux, Hinata ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la lourde porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître dans sa lumière Sasuke, seul sans le garçon aux cheveux blanc.

Elle frissonna et instinctivement son corps se tendit en souvenir des derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Le brun marcha jusqu'à elle, la regardant de ses yeux sombres il se pencha sur elle puisqu'elle était assise.

-Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas soigné ? Lui demanda-t-il en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle détourna la tête, mais ne dit rien qu'aurait-elle pu faire de toute façon ? Sasuke semblait pris dans une sorte de psychose où il était le prince charmant venant sauver la princesse du dragon.

Hinata sentit soudainement un contact doux sur son visage, c'était un tissu humide qui palpait délicatement le contour de l'œil blessé. Elle sursauta en le sentant avant de reconnaître le mouchoir de sa famille, qu'elle avait poser sur le front de Sasuke des années auparavant. Pourquoi l'avait-il encore ? Elle avait envie de pleurer, il était si contradictoire entre ses paroles et ses actions tout le temps...

-Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser d'avantage Hinata alors s'il te plaît ne m'énerve pas.

-Laisse moi partir Sasuke... S'il te plaît... Je ne dirais rien... À personne...

-Cest impossible... Et même si je le faisais tu retournerais avec lui ?

Hinata ne répondis pas, bien sûr qu'elle retournerais avec les membres de l'Akatsuki, elle n'avait pas le choix. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autres ?

-J'ai changé tu sais... Je peux te rendre heureuse, on ira où tu voudras. Tu ne sera plus obligée de risquer ta vie à chaques instants avec eux... Il repassa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et ensemble nous...

-Itachi ne m'aurais jamais enlevée, séquestrée et battu pour me dire tout ça... Je... Je ne peux pas accepter ta requête Sasuke... Ce n'est pas possible... Tu n'est pas Itachi.

Hinata regretta tout de suite ses mots, le visage du brun en face d'elle était devenu pâle comme la mort, ses yeux auparavant aussi noir que les profondeurs les plus sombres étaient maintenant d'un rouge sang. Elle était écrasée par la peur, une tension terrible s'abattit sur ses épaules comme deux pierres tombant du ciel. Sa tête tournait affreusement alors qu'elle sombrait dans ses yeux carmin. Lui, posa doucement ses larges mains sur ses épaules qui semblaient si frêles à présents.

-Non, tu as raison, je ne suis pas Itachi. Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de faire comme lui.

Il attrapa violemment le tissu de sa tunique et le déchira en l'ouvrant sur le devant, révélant sa poitrine laiteuse au grand jour. Elle resta interdite, alternant son regard de son corps vers lui, puis elle se mit à crier essayant de se recouvrir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses mains attachées ne permettant d'aller jusqu'à eux, elle tenta de se détourner, mais ses mains semblables à des serres la tenait férocement.

Il l'a plaqua sur le sol avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle, se calant entre ses jambes ouvertes augmentant l'effroi et la panique de la bleue. L'Uchiha passa ses lèvres sur les siennes reprenant un baiser langoureux à Hinata qui tenta de le mordre à nouveau, mais en vain, ses mains palpaient son corps crémeux malgré qu'elle se débatte. Elle sentait le passage de ses doigts brûlant sur ses seins appréciant la texture et la fermeté de ceux-ci, ses lèvres et sa langue s'apposaient sur son cou, son visage et ses lèvres, chacun de ses baisers semblaient lui laisser des marques la réclamant comme sienne. Elle gémis malgré elle quand il se cala un peu plus contre son intimité, cet endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais osée toucher en dehors de sa toilette intime. Elle tenta de le frapper avec ses poings enfermés, mais la chaîne n'était pas assez longue pour le permettre, sa tentative de le repousser avec les jambes s'avéra également infructueuse, ce qui le fit ricaner au-dessus d'elle.

-Hinata... Putain... Arrête de bouger comme ça, tu m'excite encore plus.

Et elle le sentit alors qu'il colla complètement ses hanches contre elle, le renflement dur dans son pantalon, Hinata était peut-être naïve, mais pas idiote.

Elle savait ce qui se trouvé chez les hommes à cet endroit.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, c'était forcément un mauvais rêve le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait ne pourrait jamais ça.

Il continua l'exploration de son corps, sa bouche déposant de légers baisers amoureux comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de ces caresses charnels, Hinata songea que c'était une façon particulièrement inappropriée de finir sa courte vie car elle savait que si elle restait ici avec lui il finirait par la tuer. Alors qu'elle serrait les dents et les lèvres, refusant qu'aucun son ne sortent de sa bouche et hoqueta soudainement quand elle sentit ses mains descendre plus bas que son nombril.

-Sasuke arrête s'il te plaît... Sasuke...

-Ce n'est pas encore le moment de gémir mon nom Hinata...

Non, ce n'était clairement pas le moment, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle est une Hyuga, l'élève d'Itachi, une kunoichi. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de gémir quoi que ce soit. Elle continua de se débattre jusqu'à ressentir une sensation de déjà vue alors qu'elle se sentait glissée vers le bas.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Sasuke, son mangekyo sharingan la fixant. Sa tunique était encore en état normal et il n'était pas en train de tenter de la faire sienne. Hinata eu la nausée instantanément, un genjutsu, il avait utilisé un genjutsu sur elle.

-Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu a vécue qui te mette dans cette état.

Elle enrageait, bien sûr qu'il savait et alors qu'il se rapprochait encore une fois d'elle ses sanglots prirent le dessus et inondèrent ses joues. Hinata n'avait pas vue le visage sincèrement peiné de Sasuke lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle...

Rassemblant ses dernières forces elle injecta tout le chakra qui lui restait dans la chaîne qui on ne sais pas quel miracle sauta.

Le coup qu'elle mis sur la tête de Sasuke, malgré sa tentative d'esquive tardive, l'évanouit en un instant.

Le brun s'écroula sur elle, son corps lourd sur le sien elle pris quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions, elle regarda Sasuke pendant ce temps, à quel moment avait-il si mal tourné ? Elle le mis sur le dos et veilla à ce que la blessure ne soit pas grave avant de se lever sur ses jambes fragile et de s'enfuir par la porte en fer tenant dans ses bras la chaîne qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser traînée par terre...

Elle courait à présent dans une forêt épaisse, tout son corps lui faisait mal, c'était horrible et elle avait l'impression de mourir à chaque pas de course qu'elle faisait. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter car elle était poursuivies, derrière elle des voix criaient, donnaient sa position aux autres. Autant elle n'avait eu que peu de difficultés à sortir de leur repaire autant elle avait l'impression que la forêt entière ne voulait pas qu'elle s'échappe. Ses pieds nus menaçaient de glisser à tout instant sur la mousse des branches d'arbres et le poids de la chaîne l'alourdissaient un peu plus, pouvant lui faire perdre l'équilibre à tout instant.

Bientôt elle n'en pouvait plus, elle devait trouver un endroit où se cacher sinon ce serait la fin pour elle, Sasuke ne lui pardonnerai jamais sa fuite...

Sasuke... Son cœur se serra au fond de sa poitrine, qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'il se transforme ainsi en monstre ? Est-ce à cause de son amour pour Itachi ?

Soudain, du coin de l'œil elle aperçut un tronc d'arbre creux à l'ouverture suffisamment large pour la laisser passer et la cacher aux autres. Elle se faufila en priant n'importe quel dieu que personne ne l'avait vu rentrer sinon elle était foutue.

Des bruits de pas et de personnes sautant se firent entendre tout à coup autour d'elle, quelqu'un donna des ordres de dispersion et les autres disparurent de son champs d'écoute, elle n'osait faire aucun bruit si bien qu'elle retenait même sa respiration puisque la forêt était soudainement devenue beaucoup trop calme d'un coup. Et alors qu'elle avait rouvert ses paupières, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs se trouvait dans son champs de vision, l'observant en silence malgré son air aussi surpris qu'elle, il ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais elle le devança :

-Pitié... Ne me laissez pas retourner là-bas...

Sa détresse sembla l'attendre car il referma ses lèvres sur ses dents pointus. Il était évident qu'il était torturé dans un choix cornélien pendant qu'il regardait autour de lui. Puis, il se repencha à travers le trou et lui murmura :

-Le village le plus proche se trouve à 6 jours de marche d'ici en direction de l'est. Reste ici jusqu'à demain matin et fais attention pendant ton voyage. Je... Je suis désolé.

Il se releva et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé la laissant dans le tronc de l'arbre seule. Elle l'entendit parler avec d'autres et finalement ils partirent tous ensembles. Hinata fondit en larmes encore une fois et elle se promit de remercier convenablement ce garçon si elle le revoyait un jour...

Épuisée, dévastée et nauséeuse, elle resta sur le qui-vive avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée quand il fit nuit noire...

Itachi ouvrit les yeux et fut presque aveuglait par le soleil du matin, à côté de lui Kisame s'était déjà levé et s'étirait en grognant. C'était la première fois qu'ils effectuaient cette manœuvre et même si elle leur avait pris quelques heures de moins que prévues leur corps n'étaient pas encore habitués à resté immobile de cette façon. Il avait faim et soif, mais surtout une horrible migraine, il laissa le temps à son esprit de réintégré son corps avant de se lever quelque peu chancelant.

Regardant autour de lui il chercha la chevelure bleue dans son champ de vision, mais ne l'a vit pas. Quelque peu déçu car il pensait qu'elle veillerai sur eux le temps du scellement, il marcha en direction de Kisame qui avait ramassé quelque chose au sol.

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, dit simplement l'homme requin.

C'était un manteau noire sans nuages rouges, le manteau d'Hinata.


	14. Chapter 14

Le chemin pour atteindre le village le plus proche lui pris 8 jours au lieu de 6, tout d'abord parce qu'au vue de sa fatigue extrême elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite qu'elle aurait voulut. Ensuite avec ses mains liées elle ne pouvait pas ramasser de la nourriture ou s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit, lui faisant perdre petit à petit de l'énergie et elle s'était perdue quelques fois en forêt l'obligeant à grimper maladroitement au sommet d'un arbre pour observer la course du soleil. Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire du sol de la forêt.

Le village en question était un regroupement plutôt conséquent de maisons, bâtiments, magasin et autres qui formez sans aucun doute l'agglomération la plus importante de la région. Au lieu de tout de suite se rendre dans le centre ville Hinata préféra longer les abords de celle-ci cherchant une forge où un maître pourrait peut-être la délivrer de ces chaînes. Elle finit par en trouver une, mais elle hésita tout de même avant de s'y aventurer, de quoi avait-elle l'air sale et misérable, la poitrine presque à l'air, avec ces menottes ? Une évadée sûrement, à coup sûr on la ferait enfermer et Sasuke la retrouverait... Elle frissonna à cette pensée... La peur l'obligea à se diriger vers la grande ouverture des forges d'où elle sentait déjà la chaleur la gifler.

Une fois à l'entrée elle s'arrêta, l'intérieur était plutôt sombre, tout un ensemble d'objets métalliques se trouvait d'un côté, des outils et du matériel était à l'opposé et au milieu de tout ça régnant comme un monstre de métal et de feu un immense four trônait, son épaisse cheminée dépassait même du toit en tuile. À ses côtés des hommes torse nus étaient en train d'activer un lourd mécanisme de soufflet pour maintenir les flammes du four éveillées. Hinata ne savait pas quoi faire et ne sentir soudainement pas à sa place. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme l'aperçu et se dirigea vers elle, son gabarit était plutôt imposant, sa musculature sèche témoignait du dur labeur qu'il effectuait à la forge.

Une fois à ses côtés il se rendit vraiment compte de son état et ses sourcils se froncerent d'incompréhension :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On ne fais pas l'aumône ici.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, étonnée par ses paroles manquant de finesse. Elle déglutit et fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître effrayée.

-S'il vous plaît je voudrais juste savoir si vous pourriez m'aider pour enlever ces menottes, j'ai été séquestrée et je viens juste de m'échapper.

L'homme sembla dubitatif, son regard parcourus son corps et elle comprit qu'il cherchait à savoir si elle disait la vérité ou non. Après tout, elle était en guenilles à présent, sale et sans doute puante aussi, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ses cheveux dans un état épouvantable.

-Va t'en avant que je n'appel les gardes, tu nous dérange, lui dit-il finalement.

-Non s'il vous plaît aidez-moi.

Et alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée de l'homme celui-ci la reppousa violemment l'envoyant au sol.

-SHOTARO ! Je ne pense pas t'avoir appris à maltraiter les femmes comme tu le fais actuellement.

-Jiro-sama veuillez me pardonner, je ne voulais pas que cette pouilleuse vienne vous importunez, laisser moi l'emmener aux gardes qu'ils la corrigent.

Hinata s'était redressée, venait il vraiment de la traiter de pouilleuse ? Aucun doute que le clan tout entier serait prêt à châtier cet homme sur place s'il l'avait entendu. Un vieil homme a la musculature impressionnante s'était rapproché d'eux, avec lui un autre moins âgé le suivait. Le vieillard lissa sa barbe blanche qui contraster avec son crâne chauve tout en se penchant au dessus de la bleue pour l'observer de plus prêt, il examina également ses menottes et le système qui permettait de les maintenir enfermés.

-Eh bien, je ne sais qui vous avez mis en colère, mais de toute évidence vous n'auriez jamais pu vous en sortir seule. Shotaro, fais toi pardonnez de cette dame Hyuga en lui enlevant ces menottes.

-Vous connaissez mon nom...?

La peau ridée du vieux s'étira lorsqu'il sourit à Hinata :

-Il y a des années de cela, alors que je n'était qu'un jeune enfant je me suis perdu dans la forêt profond dont vous venez de sortir, à l'époque elle était pleine de créatures dangereuses et mortelles surtout pour un enfant. C'est l'un des membres de ton clan, qui partait pour une mission qui m'a retrouvé et ramené à mes parents. J'ai tout de suite reconnus tes yeux même si les miens fatiguent plus qu'il ne faut.

Avec un signe de tête au géant derrière lui, celui-ci l'aida à se relever.

-Nous n'avions plus vu de Hyuga depuis longtemps, comment t'appelle tu ?

-Hinata... Hinata Hyuga.

-Tu peux m'appeler Jiro, allez Shotaro aide la...

Hinata eu mal, très mal, lorsqu'il brisa enfin le système complexe de fermeture des menottes. Avec horreur elle avait constatée que ses mains étaient recouvertes de tâches noires, bleues et rouges. Résultats d'une circulation sanguine quasi nulle dans ses veines durant plusieurs jours, puis, vint la douleur. Plus son sang circulait dans ses membres et plus les fourmillements, les crampes et les démangeaisons la tiraillés douloureusement. La faisant même pleurer malgré qu'elle ne fasse de son mieux pour ne pas se plaindre. Jiro l'ancien avait demandé à un jeune apprenti d'aller chercher un baquet d'eau froide ce que fit le garçon. L'eau gelée fit du bien à Hinata mais n'annula pas la douleur pour autant, elle n'osait pas toucher ses doigts les uns contre les autres de peur d'avoir encore mal.

L'ancien Jiro s'excusa auprès d'elle :

-Je suis désolé nous n'avons pas les connaissances suffisantes pour t'aider pour tes blessures aux mains et à l'œil. Je vais envoyer notre apprenti t'accompagner auprès d'un guérisseur que je connais, tu peut lui faire confiance c'est un ami d'enfance.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Jiro-sama.

Une femme apporta des vêtements propres à Hinata et un nécessaire de toilette pour qu'elle puisse se laver un minimum à l'écart des hommes de la forge. Elle lui avait emmenée une tenue complète, une tunique proche du corps d'un jolie beige, un pantacourt bleu qu'elle avait déjà eu l'habitude de porter plus jeune, une paire de sandale de la même couleurs et une cape à capuche qui fut mise sur ses épaules avec l'aide de son aînée à cause de ses mains douloureuses.

L'apprenti qui devait l'accompagner était un jeune garçon aux cheveux décoiffés et aux yeux d'un marron profond. Avant de partir Hinata s'inclina devant Jiro et les hommes de la forge, les remerciants pour leur hospitalité et leur aide. L'ancien sourit devant sa grande politesse :

-Je t'en pris relève toi, si aujourd'hui j'ai pu faire quelque chose c'est parce qu'un membre de ta famille m'a sauvé, la boucle est bouclé comme on dit. Allez, va maintenant, va te soigner et peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons.

Hinata avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux suite aux paroles du vieillard.

Hinata se retrouva dans le centre du village sur une place qui s'était remplis de badauds et de personnes venant faire leurs marchés auprès des marchands venus écouler leurs stocks de produits. Des fruits, des légumes, des fleurs, de la viande, elle aperçut également d'autres denrées alimentaires comme du fromages ou des céréales. Le village était vraiment vivant et la bleue ne s'étonna même pas lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle entendait des langues qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle suivait le jeune garçon qui faisait de ne pas être perdu de vue et alors qu'ils allaient quitter la place quelqu'un agrippa l'épaule d'Hinata, qui, dans un réflexe ninja s'était retournée et avait planter ses doigts dans le poignet de son agresseur, coupant ainsi les tenketsu de son avant bras.

-Ah.

C'était la seule chose qu'avait trouvé à dire l'homme devant elle, Hinata reconnut immédiatement ses cheveux blanc et ses yeux violet, ainsi que ses dents pointues alors qu'il était légèrement ébahis.

C'était l'homme qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir.

-Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée je ne savais pas que c'était vous !

Celui-ci, au lieu en colère se mit à rire à gorge déployée essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux à force de rire, Hinata regarda autour d'elle, il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention de trop de personnes.

-Rah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sasuke voulait autant qu'on emprisonne tes mains, bordel ça fais un mal de chien ton truc là. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-J'ai bloquée vos points de Chakra... Vous ne pourrez sans doute pas utiliser de techniques avant plusieurs heures... Répondit-elle penaude.

-Ah oui quand même. Bon en espérant que j'ai pas besoin de m'en servir... Bon trêve de bavardages je suis ici depuis 3 jours et je te cherchais dans tout le village. Tu as mis tellement de temps que je pensais que tu étais morte...

Un ange passa avant que le garçon ne reprenne.

-Je m'appel Suigetsu au fait et je vais t'aider à retrouver tes coéquipiers, mais ce serait bien qu'on se dépêche un peu hein parce que Sasuke va vraiment finir par me tuer si je m'absente trop longtemps. Tu as vue un médecin alors pour ton œil ?

Hinata ne pouvait détacher son regards de lui, il parlait si vite qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait sans doute à cause de sa fatigue extrême, au fond, ce garçon lui rappelait un peu Naruto dans sa manière de faire. Même si sa façon de parler était différente, elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas hésité auparavant à tuer pour s'approprier ce qu'il souhaitait...

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ?

Sa question avait traversé ses lèvres toute seule, s'échappant comme un soupire de sa bouche faisant ouvrir un peu plus les yeux du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il détourna ses iris violette de son visage et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, elle remarqua des rougeurs également sur ses joues. Sa bouche fit une moue et il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire :

Devait-il lui dire la véritée ? Pas sûre, elle serait effrayée à tout les coups.

La bleue soupira en souriant, ce Suigetsu était vraiment un cas particulier, mais il lui semblait sincère et digne de confiance.

-Hum écoutez Suigetsu, ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas le dire, Itachi et Kisame sauront vous remerciez je pense de votre aid...

-Kisame, LE Kisame Hoshigaki ?

Il s'était jeté sur elle, l'attrapant par les épaules, collant presque son front au sien. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'excitation qui aurait presque fait rire Hinata si celle-ci n'avait pas été aussi surprise par son intrusion dans sa zone de confort. Trop gênée, elle détourna la tête et balbutia un petit oui du bout des lèvres. Se rendant compte de leurs postures Suigetsu fit quelques pas en arrières clairement gêné lui aussi, il toussota deux fois avant de se reprendre :

-Je veux le voir. Pour le défier et récupérer son épée, mon but est de devenir le plus grand épéiste de tout les temps après tout, et pour cela il me faut Samehada.

-Vous connaissez Samehada...?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon comme je le disais, ce serait bien qu'on se dépêche un peu, est-ce que tu as vue un médecin ou un guérisseur pour ta blessure à l'œil ?

-Nous... Nous étions en route avec le jeune garçon.

Le blanc remarqua enfin le petit apprenti qui n'avait pas osé bouger depuis le début de leur échange, celui-ci lui souria de ses dents pointues ce qui obligea le jeune à se cacher derrière Hinata. Sur la route pour aller au guérisseur la bleue montra également ses mains au garçon et lui expliqua que c'était le résultat des menottes qu'elle avait portée. Suigetsu jura et son expression désolée brisa quelques peu le cœur d'Hinata, de toute évidence il se sentait mal de voir les dégâts qu'il avait indirectement provoqué sur son corps.

Et, pendant qu'ils marchaient, il lui expliqua :

-Sasuke... Ce mec... Je pense pas qu'il soit méchant au fond, mais il est quand même vachement flippant parfois. Je veux dire, quand il nous a recrutés avec les autres, il nous a bien expliqué que nous devions l'aider pour deux choses, l'une d'elle étant de trouver quelqu'un je pense que c'était toi... Mais, honnêtement, j'étais pas trop pour t'enlever comme ça. J'ai déjà tué des mecs, mais enlevée une fille jamais... Je me demande juste depuis combien il te cherchais, enfin bref, il est extrêmement en colère en ce moment, t'imagine même pas. Bon au moins j'ai pas perdu ma tête comme certains.

Il partit encore une fois dans un fou rire bruyant faisant frissonner Hinata.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison du guérisseur, le jeune garçon les salua en s'inclinant et partit sans demander son reste. L'intérieur de la maison rappela la cabane de Baba à Hinata, ça sentait les herbes médicinales et la terre mouillée, un homme d'âge mûr les accueillit et Suigetsu expliqua le problème de la bleue à celui-ci. Il les invita à se placer près de l'âtre sur un matelas de paille, seul vrai confort de cet endroit.

-Hum je vois, dit-il après avoir examiné l'œil d'Hinata. Votre œil et très amoché non seulement à cause des choc que vous avez reçu, mais également à cause de votre fuite en forêt, vous commencez à avoir une infection tout autour. Heureusement pour vous il n'as pas percé, c'est un vaisseau d'ailleurs qui a cédé suite à la pression, mais... Enfin vous allez indéniablement perdre une bonne partie de votre vue sur celui-ci, si ce n'est pas complètement, il est vraiment très abîmé.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Hinata qui pinça ses lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer, elle avait bien remarquée qu'elle ne voyait plus grand de l'œil droit, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la blessure... Que dirait sa famille s'il savait ? Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler d'un Hyuga borgne ou aveugle. Pourra-t-elle toujours utiliser le byakugan ?

-En ce qui concerne vos mains vous devriez vous en remettre complètement, elles sont bien abîmées aussi, mais c'est soignable sans séquelles. Je vais vous préparer un cataplasme à appliquer dessus et à renouveler tout les jours. Et vous jeune homme montrez moi votre blessure à l'épaule.

Hinata haussa les sourcils, Suigetsu était blessé ? Lui aussi semblait surpris.

-Je sais pas comment vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais j'ai pas besoin de votre bouillasse de plantes ou de je ne sais quoi.

-Mais, vous avez l'air blessé à votre épaule, la faire soignée devrait être votre priorité si vous voulez vous en remettre rapidement.

-Je m'en fiche, elle se remettra par elle-même, préparé plutôt ce qu'il faut pour elle et nous partirons ensuite.

Sur ce il se leva et quitta la maisonette.

Le guérisseur soupira et commença à s'atteler à sa tâche pour soigner Hinata.

Alors qu'il attendant dehors depuis bien trop longtemps déjà il entendit enfin des bruits de pas dans son dos et en se retournant il fut surpris de voir la bleue sortir de la maison un bandage sur l'œil et entourant sa tête. En regardant ses mains il se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même états.

-Oh bordel... Est-ce qu'il faut payer quelque chose ? Pour les soins ?

-N'ayez crainte, je devais un service à Jiro, le voilà fait à présent.

Le guérisseur était apparut derrière elle, il portait un petit sac en tissu qu'il tendit à Suigetsu.

-Une fois tout les trois jours. Changer le cataplasme et les pansements, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus.

-Yep comptez sur moi, ricana le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre aide.

-Si vous voulez me remercier correctement soignez-vous comme je vous l'ai dit et tout ira bien... Ne revenez pas mz voir sinon je serais fâché.

Il ria un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Hinata se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon de route qui avait glisser le sac sous sa cape dans une poche intérieure.

-Bon allez en route, on a une longue route à faire le temps qu'on les retrouve.

Ils prirent ainsi la route plutôt tranquillement, même si Suigetsu avait dit être pressé il ne forçait jamais Hinata à accélérer le pas et au contraire se calé sur son rythme. Cela aurait été mentir de ne pas dire qu'il avait un certain charme, et dans sa manière de faire il était un mélange de Kiba et de Shikamaru. Plein de capacitées mais trop paresseux pour s'en servir.

En repensant aux deux garçons Hinata eu une boule dans la gorge, qu'était-il tous devenus ? Ses coéquipiers de l'équipe 8 étaient-ils encore des ninjas ? Quelqu'un l'avait il remplacé ? Elle repoussa avec regret ces pensées qui la plongée à chaque fois dans un état de tristesse et de nostalgie profond et préféra se changer les idées en parlant avec celui à côté d'elle.

-Avez-vous été blessé à cause de moi ?

Suigetsu tourna ses yeux violets vers elle, il aimait la dévisager. Elle était belle naturellement et il était sûr qu'en grandissant elle le serait encore plus.

-Non. J'ai été blessé parce que j'ai choisis de ne pas te ramener, mais heureusement pour moi personne ne savait que tu te trouvais dans ce tronc sinon je serais sûrement mort aujourd'hui.

Hinata s'arrêta de marcher et observa le dos du blanc, elle remarqua enfin, il ne bougeait que très peu son épaule droite alors que l'autre se mouvair parfaitement normalement. Il se retourna enfin soudainement conscient qu'elle s'était arrêtée :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Faisons une pause... Je suis fatiguée... S'il vous plaît Suigetsu.

L'entendre prononcer son nom le fit frissonner et il céda bien trop facilement à sa requête, dans un soupir il se dirigea vers elle qui s'était déjà assise sur le côté de la route en terre qu'ils suivaient en direction du dernier emplacement de l'équipe de l'akatsuki espérant qu'ils s'y trouvent encore. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés après avoir déposé l'épée qu'il avait sur le dos.

-Montrez moi votre épaule s'il vous plaît.

-Nan.

-Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que je ne l'aurais pas examinée.

Il se tourna vers elle, presque stupéfait qu'elle fasse preuve de chantage et se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait avec une forte détermination dans les yeux. Bon, de toute évidence il n'avait pas le choix. Il défit la cape qui était sur ses épaules et la laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui, révélant son haut violet sans manches d'où apparut un epais bandage entourant complètement l'épaule du blanc.

-Il... Il faudrait enlever votre veste je ne peux pas voir correctement avec ça.

-Oh, mais tu sais si j'enlève quelque chose tu dois le faire aussi hein ?

Il fit une grimace d'étonnement quand il l'a vit devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, ses yeux devinrent rond et il bégaya en essayant de se rattraper. Au final, il enleva sa veste sans demander son reste. Hinata observait avec attention sa blessure une fois son bandage d'enlevé, quelque chose de fin avait traversé son épaule de part et d'autres, laissant un petit trou de chaque côté, lorsqu'elle palpa avec délicatesse les contours de la blessure il grogna de douleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à appliquer ses mains sur la blessure, celles-ci s'illuminèrent d'un légère halo vert à travers le bandage qui les entouraient. Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de grogner de douleur, elle sentait ses mains lui brûlaient et utiliser son Chakra était une réelle souffrance.

Mais, elle avait compris que Suigetsu avait dû se faire empaler par l'épée de Sasuke, une blessure de ce genre avec une fente si petite ne pouvait être causée que par ce genre d'objet. Puisqu'il l'avait sauvé elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui en retour.

Cela lui pris tout de même quelques minutes pour finir de rassembler tout ses tissus, veines, muscles et peau ensemble. Elle se sentir épuisée d'un coup et malgré la voix de Suigetsu qui l'appelait elle tomba de fatigue ayant une dernière pensée pour Itachi qui lui manquait de plus en plus.


	15. Chapter 15

-Je crois qu'on a un problème, dit simplement l'homme requin.

C'était un manteau noir sans nuages, le manteau d'Hinata.

Passé la seconde de stupéfaction Itachi se rua sur l'arbre le plus proche et courut le long du tronc jusqu'au sommet de celui-ci. Se posant sur la pointe du sapin il regarda frénétiquement tout autour d'eux aussi loin que sa vision le permettait. Il maudit les formes qui se floutaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passé. Il cherchait des cheveux bleu foncés ou des yeux clairs, sa vision perçante n'avait aucun mal à voir à plusieurs kilomètres et même s'il voyait moins bien qu'avant Itachi aurait reconnu Hinata de suite.

Elle n'était nulle part.

Était-elle partie ? S'était-elle fais capturer ? Le village Konoha l'avait-il retrouvé ?

Hinata était introuvable et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait retourner la terre entière pour la retrouver. Il s'était habitué à ce qu'elle soit toujours à ses côtés, toujours très silencieuse et respectueuse de ses humeurs qui n'étaient jamais facile, à quel moment avait-il commencé à ne plus pouvoir se passer d'elle ?

Il devait la retrouver.

Non. Il allait la retrouver.

Plus bas au pied de l'arbre sur lequel il était posé la voix de son compagnon lui parvint aux oreilles. Il descendit presque aussi vite qu'il était monté. L'homme requin avait posé le manteau sur son épée dans son dos et il dit simplement à Itachi ce qu'il se passait.

-Samehada sent encore un peu de chakra d'Hinata, mais c'est pas ici. C'est plus bas vers le fleuve, je pense qu'on devrait suivre la piste pour retrouver la gamine. La connaissant elle serait bien capable de s'être noyée.

Kisae se tut immédiatement au regard de l'Uchiha qui était devenus d'un rouge vif, l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie et il le compris de suite.

L'eau était sombre et mouvementée, aucun doute, si quelqu'un se trouvait en son sein il y avait peu de chances qu'il ne remonte à la surface... Mais Hinata est une kunoichi et se maintenir sur de l'eau est un élément essentiel de l'entraînement des ninjas à Konoha, donc Itachi écarta la possibilitée d'une noyade. Itachi entendit à nouveau son nom par l'homme requin, se tournant vers celui-ci il aperçut un objet dans ses mains.

C'était une gourde en bambou identique aux leurs sans doute celle d'Hinata. Le brun serra les lèvres et grogna sans le vouloir.

-Est-ce que Samehada trouve encore une trace d'Hinata ici ?

-Une trace non, mais il y a eu un combat ici je pense, c'est très faible, mais elle sent quelque chose.

L'épée en écailles trembla soudainement, faisant vibrer son corps comme celui d'une cigale en été.

-Intéressant... Elle sent une piste de chakra fort également, plus présente que tout le reste et d'autres mineures. Mais, elle peut suivre celle-là. Ils on longé le fleuve en remontant par le nord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Itachi ?

Itachi réfléchissait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, de toute évidence la berge du fleuve était l'endroit où Hinata avait disparut, enfin capturée si on en croyait les éléments qui s'ajoutent au fur et à mesure du temps. Le brun sentait la colère monter en lui, quelque chose de sourd qui grognait comme un loup, un frisson le parcourut signe que ses sharingans s'étaient activés.

-Oui, prenons cette piste c'est la plus fraîche de toute façon, s'ils ont embarqués Hinata avec eux elles est sûrement encore entre leurs griffes.

-Et on dira quoi à Pain si jamais il nous envoi quelque part ?

-Au diable Pain et l'Akatsuki.

Itachi avait lâchée cette phrase comme un pavé dans l'eau, les coins de la bouche de Kisame se levèrent un peu, il aimait voir le brun dans cet esprit. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais aperçut encore comme ça, se laissait aller dans ses sentiments comme s'il glissait dans des sables mouvants. Il était en colère, non, il était enragé et cette haine Kisame plaignait celui qui allait la subir.

Cela leur pris du temps avant d'arrivés près de l'endroit où le chakra devenait important, quoique fade, montrant que le propriétaire n'était plus sur les lieux depuis quelques jours. Itachi et son partenaire ont immédiatement sentit les faibles ninjas qui les observaient, cachés dans la forêt qui les entourait. L'Uchiha ne disait rien, son esprit était complètement concentré sur la recherche de la belle aux cheveux bleu, il n'avait que faire de la chaire à canon. Il allait trouver celui qui lui avait pris Hinata, qui l'avait arraché à lui alors qu'il n'était pas en mesure de la défendre.

_Un léger souvenir. La voir de dos. A genoux. Son manteau sur les genoux. Elle rattrape une déchirure. De ses lèvres un air de chanson. Il l'a caresse du regard. Observant sa nuque nue. Ses cheveux sur le côté de son cou. Il ferme les yeux. S'imagine à la place du manteau._

Il chasse malgré lui ce doux souvenir, se promettant qu'une fois ensemble il veillerait à ne plus paraître aussi insensible. Sinon il allait la perdre sans qu'elle ne sache qu'il existe réellement.

-Itachi. Je pense que tu va pas être content.

L'Uchiha s'arrête revenant à la réalité sur le chemin de terre et de boue un homme se tient devant lui. Il le reconnut immédiatement :

Sasuke Uchiha, son petit frère.

Celui-ci arbore toujours son éternel masque de haine et de mépris envers lui, mais cette fois-ci il sembla y avoir autre chose. Sasuke à des cernes qui lui semble si lourdes qu'elles tirent son visage vers le bas. Itachi réfléchit rapidement, son frere malgré son sabre à la main ne lui saute pas dessus, restant sur ses gardes Itachi s'adresse à lui :

-Eh bien le monde est si vaste petit frère alors pourquoi est-ce que tu doit toujours être dans mes pattes.

L'autre brun ne lui répond pas et se contente de la regarder dans les yeux. Itachi a l'impression de se revoir dans ces pupilles, il soupire, c'est de sa faute si son frère est comme cela maintenant, froid et sûrement insensible. Une idée viens de lui traverser l'esprit :

-Est-ce que tu as enlevé Hinata ?

À ces mots Sasuke ne dit rien, mais grâce à ses yeux extraordinaire et malgré leurs récentes faiblesses, Itachi décèle une légère tension sur son visage. Alors il sent son sang se bouillir dans ses veines, ça le brûle dans tout le corps et lui donne envie de se jeter sur son frère, mais il ne fais rien et se contente de serrer un peu plus la mâchoire.

-Où est-elle ? Demande-t-il dans une menace sourde.

-Ce n'est plus ton problème Itachi, alors maintenant part, avant que je te tue.

À côté de lui, dans le dos de Kisame, Samehada se mis à frissonner encore, faisant claquer ses écailles comme un doux chant. L'homme requin se mit à ricaner sans déserrer sa mâchoire.

-Itachi elle n'est plus là. Samehada sent son odeur qui part dans cette direction. Faut croire qu'elle ne manque pas de ressources cette gamine.

-Si elle n'ai plus ici... Alors inutile de perdre notre temps. Allons-y Kisame.

Lorsqu'il se retourna quelque chose claqua soudainement dans l'air. Ce n'était pas un coup ni une attaque ou quoique ce soit de physique, c'était son frère qui avait décidé d'attaquer sur la partie la plus sensible des deux hommes. Et il savait que cela allait faire mouche.

-Je l'ai embrassée.

Itachi s'était arrêté malgré lui, la chair de poule lui parcourut tout le dos et il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Rompre ce qu'il avait fait il y a des années en épargnant son cadet et le faire taire à jamais.

-Je ne te crois pas, tu essaie juste de me mettre en colère.

-Est-ce que tu savais qu'elles sont si douces ? Ses lèvres. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter... Et les gémissementd qu'elle fait quand tu lui touche les seins... C'est tout bonnement divin...

En un éclair Itachi s'était jeté sur lui, les deux hommes avaient roulés ensemble sur le sol sale de la forêt, mais personnes ne bougeait pour venir au secours de l'un ou de l'autre. Itachi regardait son frère de haut, il n'avait pas supporté ces propos. Sasuke lui était satisfait de son effet. Il avait enfin trouvé un point sensible ou appuyer ... Hinata. S'il reconnaissait que La jeune femme était le point faible d'Itachy, il ne se l'avouait pas le concernant. Trop fière pour évoquer la possible emprise de la Hyuga sur lui.

Kisame ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou pas de la scène qui se jouer devant lui. Les deux frères se « battant » au sol. De l'extérieur on dirait des frères se bagarrant pour le dernier morceau de gâteau...on dirait presque qu'ils avaient une dispute normale pour des frères... se battre pour une fille voilà ce que devrait faire des personnes de leur âge. Mais la fatalité et le destin tragique de leur vie avaient décidé tout autre choses pour eux. L'ainé maudit portant un poids aussi lourd que le monde, hantait par des fantômes. Le plus jeune haineux, nourrit par une quête de vengeance et de pouvoir. Lorsqu'on connaissait un minimum leur histoire, et lien, on savait de suite que leur relation fraternelle était tout sauf normal.

Kisame soupira. Il aimerai bien qu'Hinata soit là pour essayer de les arrêter... quoique ça envenime plus la situation qu'autre chose. Il aimait les conflits mais tout bonne choses avait une fin... Il remarqua que les deux avaient arrêté de bouger.

Finalement, Itachi s'était remis debout, après un profond soupir il s'était éloigné de son frère cadet qui se remis aussi sur ses pieds sur la défensive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère se détournait ainsi de lui.

-Désolé Sasuke, mais tu n'es pas ma priorité aujourd'hui, je dois retrouver Hinata.

L'autre brun ouvrit la bouche en grognant prêt à dire quelques choses à son frère qui le regardait de haut à présent avant que celui-ci ne lui coupe la parole :

-Je dois te remercier, au moins je sais que maintenant elle ne s'approchera jamais de toi par elle-même. Adieu.

Cette phrase avait fait trembler l'âme même de Sasuke qui ne bougé plus même après qu'Itachi et Kisame soit hors de vue...

Ils durent marcher encore plusieurs jours, la piste devenait de plus en plus faible et ils faillirent quelques fois la perdre, les deux hommes ne s'étaient arrêtés que très peu de fois. Uniquement pour dormir une heure chaque nuit, sinon un arrêt de quelques secondes était toléré pour les besoins naturels du corps. Itachi n'avait qu'Hinata en tête, elle n'était plus avec son idiot de petit frère, s'était-elle vraiment enfuie seule ? Est-ce qu'elle était encore vivante ? Il serra les poings si fort à cette pensée que ses jointures craquérent dans un bruit sourd. Et même Kisame d'habitude si sarcastique ne prenait la parole que pour répondre aux questions de son coéquipier. La tension dans l'air était telle que les blagues et les paroles ne semblaient pas avoir leur place ici.

Et il ne comptait pas encore perdre sa tête de ses épaules.

Enfin, ils trouvèrent un village , la piste n'était plus qu'un mince filet de senteurs de chakra que Samehada avait du mal à suivre malgré son "flair" exceptionnel pour le chakra. La piste les menèrent vers une maison aux senteurs de pommades et d'infusions. Un homme d'âge mûr les accueillis cherchant à savoir de quoi ils souffraient, mais les deux compères apparaissant en parfaite santée, quoique épuisés, il compris qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour se soigner. Itachi questionna directement l'homme sur Hinata, demandant s'il avait vue une femme aux yeux clairs et cheveux bleus.

Le soigneur se frotta le menton, réfléchissant s'il pouvait fournir ce genre d'informations à des hommes qui avaient l'air particulièrement louche, mais, en voyant leurs airs dangereux il compris que s'il ne leur disait pas ce qu'il savait sa tête finirait sans aucun doute sur un piquet sur la place du village.

Il avala alors sa saliver malgré sa gorge nouée et raconta alors aux étrangers :

-Elle est venue il y a deux jours dans mon humble demeure car elle était blessée, un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blancs l'accompagnait. Je n'en sais pas plus je vous le jure.

-Elle était blessée ? Où ? Demanda le plus petit.

-Oui, de vilaines blessures aux mains, mais, avec ce que je lui ai donné elle guérira bien. Son œil était plus préoccupant par contre, même si elle ne le perdra pas je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse revoir correctement un jour avec.

Une pression horrible s'abattit soudainement sur ses épaules. Il lui semblait que le monde autour tanguait et qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre pour chuter dans un abîme sans fin. Le brun face à lui ne dit rien suite à son annonce, se contentant de l'observer intensément avant de se détourner de lui et de reprendre la route.

Deux jours... Ils avaient un peu rattrapés leur retard, mais l'écart était quand même très important, tellement de possibilités où qu'elle soit allée... Et qui était ce garçon au cheveux blanc ? Le guérisseur n'avait pas fait mention de violence envers elle, ni quoi que ce soit. Itachi n'en pouvait plus, cette pression et cette tension accumulée et liée avec la fatigue du scellement menaçait de l'achever s'il ne l'a retrouvée pas rapidement.

Étrangement, la nouvelle piste de chakra d'Hinata était accompagné d'une nouvelle, plus forte, l' Uchiha en déduit que c'était celle du fameux garçon aux cheveux blanc. Sans perdre de temps ils se remirent en route, profitant au passage pour acheter de quoi manger afin de supporter le voyage.

Hinata étaient inquiète, cela faisait plusieurs kilomètres maintenant que les hommes les suivaient, une douzaine d'hommes qui les suivaient depuis le village, elle était sûre qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour fondre sur eux. Elle déglutit, elle n'était pas en mesure de se battre encore et Suigetsu, malgré la récente guérison de son épaule, était encore trop rouillé pour les défendres contre autant d'ennemis. Ils ne pouvaient donc qu'avancer en priant pour qu'ils rebroussent chemin en changeant d'avis.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Suigetsu à ses côtés ne disait rien, il réflechissait à toute vitesse. Que devait-il faire ? Cacher Hinata et y retourner seul contre eux ? Essayer de faire front ensemble ? Et d'abord qui étaient ces mecs ? Il grogna en se mordant la lèvre, il était impuissant et ça le rendait fou.

Finalement, un des poursuivants se mit devant eux sur le chemin en terre, dégainant une paire de dague, son regard perçant les observants de l'autres côtés des morceau de papier tombant de son Nôn la.

-On te laisse trois secondes pour te barrer gamin, ce qu'on veut juste c'est la fille. On connait un gars capable de l'acheter assez chère pour ses beaux yeux...

-Oh, je me sentirais presque vexé vous savez, les miens ne sont pas aux gouts de votre client. En tout cas, désolé, mais je vous laisserai pas embarquez Hinata, finit-il en dégainant lui-même son épée géante.

Hinata se plaça instinctivement en position de combat, plutôt pour intimider l'ennemi que pour combattre réellement. L'assassin en face effectua un sifflement et ses alliés le rejoignèrent, les encerclants complètement. La situation n'était pas en leur faveur...

Sur la droite soudain, un ennemi s'élança vers Suigetsu qui s'abaissa afin d'éviter les dagues empoisonnées, il voulut riposter, mais son épée trop grande n'était pas faite pour un endroit aussi exiguë que ce chemin de forêt bordés d'arbres. Voilà ce qu'ils attendaient finalement et le garçon ne put se retenir de lâcher un juron. Il lâcha son arme et sortit un kunai de sa sacoche pour le planter dans le molet de son assaillant, l'attrapa par l'autre jambe et l'envoya voler vers l'un de ses compagnons.

L'assassin dans un cris de douleur atterit au sol, sans être retenus par son coéquipiers. Le combat dura encores de longues minutes, Suigetsu se chargeant de la majorité des manoeuvres Hinata ne pouvant se défendre qu'avec ses pieds, elle n'était pas experte au combat avec ses jambes et en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir demandée conseil à Rock lee quand elle était à Konoha.

C'est alors que, comme dans un rêve, une énorme vague d'eau déferla sur tout le monde, emportant avec elle les assassins, Hinata, Suigetsu et tout ce que la forêt pouvait contenir, bois, petites pierres, feuilles et même animaux. Hinata tenta de se maintenir en surface mais le courant était bien trop important pour qu'elle puisse. Elle avait perdue de vue Suigetsu et nagea jusqu'à la surface, autour d'elle un tourbillon commencait à se former, envoyant les hommes qui avaient essayés de les attaquer quelques minutes plus tôt contre le tronc des arbres encore debout. D'horribles craquements se faisaient entendre à chaque fois que l'un d'eux touchés le bois dur et les bulles de leur dernière respiration s'échappées de leurs poumons.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, au milieu de tout ça, parfaitement immobile dans une position en tailleur et les mains jointes ensemble dans un signe de jutsu. Kisame la regardait et quand leurs regards se croisèrent il sourit laissant échapper un peu d'air de sa bouche, mais lui s'en fichait, il pouvait respirer aussi bien sous l'eau que sur la terre ferme. Le siphon finit de "nettoyer" la vermine jusqu'à ce que le ninja de l'Akatsuki ne décèle plus de présence en dehors de la fille laissant l'eau s'en aller doucement, le sol derrière elle devenant boueux et mou.

Alors qu'elle se tenait à nouveau debout Hinata sentit une présence derrière elle se retournant elle rencontra immédiatement des yeux onyx. À ses cheveux trempés elle comprit qu'il était venus jusqu'à elle malgré le jutsu de Kisame, mais ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son sensei était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant chez lui.

Ils étaient si infiniment doux qu'elle aurait pu fondre sur place.

-Sensei...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir car il l'entour de ses bras et à travers leurs vêtements mouillés elle sentait son cœur battre si fort que le sien se cala sur le même rythme. Ce qu'il lui dit dans un murmure rauque la fit frissonner jusqu'à son âme :

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre...


	16. Chapter 16

-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre...

Ces mots firent tout de suite monter les larmes aux yeux d'Hinata qui coulèrent immédiatement sur ses joues et elle sentit son cœur devenir chaud, aussi brûlant qu'un feu de cheminée. Elle se lova dans les bras d'Itachi, enfonçant son nez dans le col de sa veste trempée, bougeant ses mains jusque dans son dos et s'accrochant désespérément à lui comme si elle avait peur d'être emmenée loin. Elle repensa à Sasuke une fraction de secondes et pria pour qu'il aille bien malgré le coup qu'elle lui avait donnée...

Les yeux fermés elle se laissa aller contre son aîné, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de lui et envahissait peu à peu son corps. Leurs cœurs battaient ensemble à présent à l'unisson et ils leur semblaient qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leurs poitrines, mais englobait tout leur corps. Hinata n'avait plus que les bruits des battements réguliers de ce muscle à ses oreilles, coupant tous les sons aux alentours. Ils étaient à présent dans une bulle, dans un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent enfin Kisame derrière eux se racler la gorge qu'Hinata quitta à contrecœur les bras d'Itachi. Le rouge de ses joues était si intense qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait de la fièvre. Elle se tourna vers l'homme requin et le gratifia d'un sourire sincère :

-Oh je suis heureuse de vous revoir Kisame !

-Ah, j'avoue que toi et ta cuisine m'avaient manqués aussi gamine, répondit-il en ricanant ses dents triangulaires découvertes.

Hinata chercha Suigetsu des yeux et fut surprise de le voir finalement au sol, enfin, elle ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage, l'autre se trouvait dans la flaque où son corps aqueux s'était laissé aller. Les yeux violets du garçon s'attardait sur chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki. Les deux hommes le virent également et ce fut Kisame qui vint le voir en premier s'agenouillant à côté de la flaque, il tâtonna la tête de Suigetsu avec un bâton comme s'il touché une méduse échouée sur la plage.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu n'as pas été pris dans mon jutsu méduse-man. Hé, c'est plutôt culotté de ta part hein ?

Le blanc fronça les sourcils devant ce nouveau surnom et peu à peu il sortit de sa flaque faisant apparaître son corps en entier à l'air libre. Étonnement, lui était sec.

-C'était pas vraiment difficile de me défaire de votre technique, vieille anguille.

La bouche de Kisame se tordit, de toute évidence il n'aimait pas comment ce jeune blanc-bec osait le défier, il était sale et fatigué, ses nerfs semblaient plus sensibles que d'habitude et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de répondre à de la provocation aussi facilement. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

Itachi emmena doucement Hinata un peu plus loin, il ne manquerait plus que ces deux idiots ne fassent pas attention à elle et la blesse. Il l'installa sur un rocher à peu près sec et lui enleva son manteau pour l'essorer un maximum. Son regard passa du bandage de son œil à ceux de ses mains.

-Hinata, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

Hinata observa ses mains en silence, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle devait dire ou non. Elle serra finalement ses poings bandés et adressa un doux sourire au brun.

-Ce n'est rien de grave sensei, le guérisseur a expliqué que cela se soignerais rapidement.

Itachi n'était pas dupe, comprenant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose il décida de ne pas la forcer à parler si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit ce que son crétin de petit lui avait dit plus tôt. L'avait-il vraiment embrassé ? À en juger par la partie du visage visible c'était possible, elle portait sur sa peau crémeuse des doigts de doigts sur ses joues et son cou. L'Uchiha pinça l'arrête de son nez en soupirant pour se calmer.

-Et pour ton œil, qu'a dit le médecin ?

Cette fois-ci son visage se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse, son autre orbite claire perdit de sa vitalité et malgré la fatigue évidente sur son corps, elle repris plus doucement cette fois :

-Le pronostic n'était pas très optimiste, pour lui, je ne pourrais plus me servir de mon œil comme avant. Même perdre la vue.

-Je ne laisserai pas cela se faire.

La réponse du grand homme l'avait obligée à le regarder dans les yeux, étonnée qu'il ait répondu aussi vite, comme s'il avait déjà un plan en tête, Hinata frissonna, elle avait soudainement peur dans ce qu'étais capable Itachi pour qu'elle ne perde pas la vue.

-Mais... Comment ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le moment venu je t'expliquerai.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, admirant encore une fois la capacité à son professeur de trouver une solution à tout et ceux, à tout moment. Hinata reporta son attention sur les deux autres hommes qui continuaient de se provoquer à coup de champ lexical de la faune maritime. Elle soupira en souriant, dans un sens ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble, comme un duo comique ou deux frères.

-J'ai vu Sasuke, dit soudainement Itachi, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Elle se tourna vers lui encore une fois, plus pâle que d'habitude. Était-ce pour la mention de Sasuke ? Ou parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir après leur entrevue ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'a vraiment embrassé ?

Hinata frissonna en se rappelant les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes, la violence se mêlant à sa passion si forte qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais oubliée ce moment.

-N-non.

Itachi plissa des yeux, le bégaiement avait trahi Hinata et tout les deux le savait, mais pourquoi lui mentait-elle ? La bleue évitait bien sûr le regard du brun qu'elle sentait sur son corps comme si la sonder permettait de déterminer la vérité. L'Uchiha pris alors délicatement l'une de ses mains gantées dans les siennes, frottant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce, il était en colère, pas contre elle, mais contre sa propre faiblesse, qu'arriverait-il lors du prochain scellement ? Sasuke ferait-il une nouvelle tentative ?

Il regarda Hinata dans les yeux qui avait légèrement rougis à cause de sa main dans celle d'Itachi, il regarda ses lèvres et imaginer que son frère avait osé poser sa bouche sur celle de la bleue le remplis de rage. Il aurait dû le cogner quand ils se sont croisés. Au lieu de cela, il s'approcha d'Hinata, son visage prennant une teinte de plus en plus foncé. Il lia doucement ses doigts aux siens, un frisson de désir et si caractéristique parcourant son dos. Il voulait effacer toutes les traces éventuelles qu'avait laissé son crétin de frère. Alors que leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre il l'a vis se reculer un peu, c'était presque imperceptible, mais ses yeux l'avait repérés.

-Je suis désolée... C'est... Encore trop tôt...

Itachi ferma les yeux, Sasuke n'avait pas mentit alors. Il le maudit intérieurement et se contenta de déposer un baiser chaste sur le front bandé d'Hinata qui se laissa faire.

Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers le duo d'homme poisson qui n'avait pas encore cessé leur dispute.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une forte voix à Suigetsu.

Le blanc regarda Itachi pendant quelques secondes réfléchissant à beaucoup de choses tout en étant sur la défensive.

-Hmpf, d'habitude je donne mon nom aux adversaires que je peux écraser facilement, mais dans votre cas ça a pas l'air d'être possible. Mais bon j'accepte vos remerciements pour avoir ramené Hinata. Non, non j'insiste c'est gratuit, continua-t-il alors que Kisame et Itachi avait ouvert la bouche d'incompréhension. Quoique je veux bien quelque chose en compensation !

-Mais de quoi il parle, demanda Kisame en se tournant vers son coéquipier.

Itachi soupira juste, le mal de tête vrillant déjà son crâne, ce personnage semblait être un clown et il l'épuisait en un échange de mots.

-Je veux Samehada, l'épée de légende ! Finit Suigetsu des étoiles plein les yeux.

Un ange passa, Itachi se demanda s'il ne devait pas en finir maintenant et rapidement avec cet énergumène qui accentué son mal de tête, à côté de lui, l'homme requin n'avait rien dit, ni bougé. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues secondes qu'il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, il était si secoué par ses spasmes qu'il finit même par tomber par terre des larmes coulants sur ses joues bleues.

-Merci gamin, je n'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi drôle de toute ma vie. Bon allez, trouvons-nous un coin tranquille c'est moi qui paye la nuit pour tout le monde, je ne dirais pas non à une auberge, oh non mieux un ryokan avec le plus brûlant des onsens, je meurs d'envie de nager avec une jolie sirène.

-Kisame, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça...

-Me gâche pas mes rêves Itachi. Merde alors.

-Hé je suis sérieux, le coupa Suigetsu. Je vous défis en duel si nécessaire et je vous foutrais la plus grosse raclée de votre vie.

-Écoute gamin, je rêve que de trois choses actuellement, me faire exploser le ventre de sashimi, prendre un bain bien chaud et dormir trois jours de suites. Alors ton duel j'en prends note, mais hors de question que ce soit aujourd'hui. Un autre jour si tu viens me voir là je te dirais oui.

Suigetsu soupira après de longues secondes à l'écouter, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et finalement se tourna vers Hinata :

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous du coup, je dois retourner auprès de _tu-sais-qui, _sinon je risque vraiment de perdre la tête cette fois-ci.

Itachi fronça les sourcils, il se doutait de qui était là personne sous le nom de code en question, mais il préfèrait repousser l'idée d'une enquête ou d'un questionnaire. Il était fatigué et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se reposer avec Hinata, cependant, il grogna en entendant la suite des paroles du blanc.

-Si je te manque trop tu sais où me trouver hein ? Hinata rougis a ses paroles gênée. Bon allez les vieux je vous laisse, j'ai encore de la route moi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils le regardèrent tout les trois partir, observant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le feuillage épais de la forêt qui les entouraient.

-Est-ce qu'il nous a vraiment appelé "vieux" ? Demanda Kisame une fois le silence revenu.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de repos je crois, lui répondit Itachi dans un soupir.

Hinata souris doucement, elle était heureuse de retrouver les deux membres de l'Akatsuki et, sans qu'elle le veuille, des larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et elle se mis à sangloter. Les deux hommes la regardèrent, mais finalement ce fut Samehada qui vibra comme un ronronnement de réconfortement pour la jeune femme. Itachi posa sa main sur la tête de la bleue, il ne voulait pas montrer trop de signe de tendresse envers elle... Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Et leur câlin de tout à l'heure avait déjà dépassé les limites qu'il s'était lui même imposé... mais la voir si remuée, fatiguée et fragile brisa ses convictions et malgré-lui il lui pris sa main dans la sienne, Hinata émis un petit gémissement, mais ne lâcha pas sa main qui était beaucoup plus chaude que la sienne.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée et séchée ses larmes ils prirent la route à nouveau tout les trois se dirigeant vers un coin le plus calme possible pour se reposer avant de reprendre leur mission pour Pain...

Le guérisseur venait de penser qu'en ce moment beaucoup d'étrangers passaient dans sa boutique, mais il n'aurait pas su dire si cela le satifaisait ou au contraire le rendait maussade. En quelques jours il avait eu son long de découvertes et de visites dangereuses et les trois nouvelles personnes ajoutés leur lot de bizarreries.

-Je suis désolée les gars, on doit s'arrêter à cause de moi.

-Ne crains rien Tenten ! C'est de ma faute j'ai voulus passer par cette grotte et je n'aurais jamais cru que de si grosses araignées pouvaient y vivre. La flamme de notre jeunesse vaincra ces bestioles !

-Lee on a plus besoin d'y aller tu sais...lui répondit la douce jeune femme brune.

L'homme à la moustache soupira, tout le monde dans la région savaient que cette grotte était déconseillée à cause de sa faune vraiment dangereuse, nouvelle preuve que ces trois adolescents n'étaient pas du coin. L'un d'eux ne disait rien et semblait particulièrement inquiet. Ses traits secs étaient le résultats de nombreuses nuits à ne pas arrivé à dormir, cela lui rappela les patients insomniaque qui venaient le voir de temps en temps pour lui demander de l'aide afin que leurs nuits soient plus douces. Ce qui l'attira immédiatement c'était ses yeux au brun avec de longs cheveux, ils étaient les mêmes que ceux de celle qui s'était blessée il y a quelques jours.

-Vous la recherchez vous aussi ? demanda-t-il innocement.

Le pâle releva la tête à sa question, mais haussa les sourcils prouvant qu'il n'avait pas écouté sa question :

-La jeune fille vous la recherchez ?

Cette fois ce sont les trois adolescents qui le regardèrent les sourcils fronçés et incrédules. Le guérisseur agaçé claqua de la langue et repris quelque peu agressivement :

-La jeune femme aux cheveux bleux et avec les mêmes yeux que vous.

Il pointa du doigt le brun aux cheveux long et aussitôt Neji sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, mais il était incapable de parler ou de dire quoi que ce soit, estomaqué par les propos du médecin. Finalement, ce fut la seule fille du groupe, Tenten, qui pris la parole :

-Cette fille... Cela fait combien de jour que vous l'avez vue ?

-Un peu moins d'une semaine je dirai.

Son erreur fut de détourner la tête pendant qu'il répondait, il ne vit pas ainsi Neji, se mettre sur ses pieds et bondir sur lui, l'aggripant par le col de sa tunique. Des veines étaient apparus autour de ses yeux et son visage auparavant calme et fatigué semblait renaître une rougueur de colère apparaissant sur ses joues.

-Par où est-elle partie ? Etait-elle avec du monde ? Seule ? Est-ce qu'elle était blessée ? Répondez moi !

Les questins s'éenchaînaient trop vite et il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à l'une d'entre elles et ce fut lorsque le garçon au collant intégral et à la coupe au bol vint l'aider à se décrocher qu'il pu enfin en placer une.

-Je-je ne sais pas où elle est partit, je vous le jure ! La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle était avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs et que d'autres hommes la cherchaient. Des gars habillés avec des manteaux noires aux motifs de nuages rouges. Concernant sa santée elle n'était pas bien du tout et je ... Hé où allez-vous ?!

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir que Neji était déjà sortit de sa maison en courant suivit rapidement des deux autres après qu'il aient récupérés la pommade et donné un peu d'argent.

Le Hyuga n'arrivait pas à se calmer, dans sa tête ne résonnait qu'une seule chose :

Il devait retrouver Hinata.


	17. Chapter 17

Ils ne trouvèrent un endroit où camper que lorsque la nuit ne commençait à tomber. Kisame les poussant sans cesse à continuer d'avancer à la rechercher de son ryokan aux onsens brûlants, mais il dû bien reconnaître que ce ne sera sûrement pas ce soir, ni peut-être jamais, ils étaient après tout des ninjas recherchés dans presque tout les pays du monde. Hinata, qui n'avait participée encore à aucunes des missions dangereuse n'avait pas ce genre de problème sur la conscience.

L'endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé était plutôt agréable, c'était une sorte de renfoncement au pied d'une falaise, leur permettant de se protéger de la pluie si celle-ci venait à tomber, non loin de là une rivière coulait doucement et on entendait l'eau slalommer entre les rochers qui la border. La végétation n'était pas très dense, mais de toute façon qui viendrait ici ? La région semblait très sauvage et ils s'étaient relativement éloignés du sentier exprès pour éviter d'attirer l'attention des voyageurs potentiels sur eux. Une fois l'endroit choisis ils s'étaient partagés les tâches, Kisame devait aller chercher leur repas et l'eau à la rivière, même si Hinata était persuadée qu'il lié l'utile à l'agréable adorant barboter dans le liquide cristallin, son élément naturel après tout. Itachi était en charge de réunir suffisamment de bois, d'allumer et d'entretenir le feu et Hinata devait se charger de préparer les couchettes de chacun. Pour cela elle allait chercher des branches d'arbres relativement pourvues de feuilles et en enlevant les bois les plus épais faisait une sorte de matelas où il suffisait de mettre ensuite leurs grands manteaux par dessus pour éviter d'être piqué par des insectes.

Ce soir avec ses mains Hinata mettait plus de temps à réunir quoi que ce soit et Itachi, qui l'avait accompagné pour ramasser du bois, le vit de suite. Il attrapa son poignet lorsqu'elle grimaça en tirant un gros tas de branches bien feuillus qu'elle avait repérée :

-Laisse moi faire, tu n'es pas en état de les tirer.

Hinata le regarda pendant quelques secondes de ses yeux clairs, elle respirait fort à cause de la douleur, mais sourit tout de même à Itachi avant de lui répondre :

-Je, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je t'en remercie, mais, je peux le faire d'accord ?

Itachi ne l'écouta qu'à moitié et pris quand même une grande partie de ce qu'avait dans les mains, lui laissant quelques malheureuses branchettes entre les mains. Les deux ninjas retournèrent à l'endroit choisis pour le campement et Hinata insista cette fois-ci pour s'atteler à sa tâche seule. Itachi prépara le feu car la nuit tomba rapidement, le stock de bois était suffisant pour la nuit et il n'avait plus qu'à patienter le retour de Kisame pour manger tous ensemble.

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'observer Hinata du coin de l'œil. À quel moment s'était-il autant attaché à elle ? Il observa son corps se mouvoir, elle avait enlevée son manteau pour être plus à l'aise dans ses manœuvres et son regard se perdait malgré lui sur tout son être. Son dos étroit, ses hanches larges et ses mains crémeuses. Il ne s'autorisa pas à continuer à l'observer, il avait peur que ses sentiments reprennent le dessus et qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il repensa au baiser qu'elle avait appréhendée. Itachi voulait l'embrasser, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et désirait l'avoir pour lui-même, en ayant peur de l'avoir perdu il s'était ainsi rendu compte brutalement à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

-Sensei ?

Il sortit de ses songes brutalement et se rendit compte que la bleue l'observait de son grand œil lavande, l'autre était encore caché par les bandages en tissu du guérisseur, mais l'Uchiha se dit qu'il ne faudrait pas tarder à les changer surtout qu'ils avaient pris l'eau après le jutsu de Kisame.

-Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

Hinata sourit doucement, cela n'arrivait pas souvent à son ainé d'être perdu comme ça, elle trouvait ce côté rêveur plutôt mignon, mais elle décida de garder cette info pour elle et s'assit sur le tronc d'arbre couché à côté d'Itachi rapprochant ses mains du feu qu'il avait préparé. Les flammes projetaient sur la pierre derrière eux leurs ombres tremblantes qui semblaient danser ensembles. Itachi pria pour que Kisame prenne du temps à revenir de sa pêche afin qu'il puisse profiter un peu du temps si rare qu'il avait avec Hinata.

-J'aimerai reprendre l'entraînement rapidement, lui dit-elle finalement.

-Ah ? Pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai juste hâte d'apprendre de nouvelle chose avec toi...

Son sourire fit fondre son cœur, mais il ferma les yeux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. Son mal de tête revenait encore et il avait l'impression de laisser ses sentiments s'échapper à chaque fois. Sur un coup de tête il s'allongea sur le tronc qu'ils partageaient ensemble et posa sa tête sur les cuisses d'Hinata qui gémis de surprise, elle tenta de le repousser tout d'abord avant de s'arrêter suite à la voix grave de son aîné :

-S'il te plaît... Juste cinq minutes. Promis je ne bouge pas.

Hinata et Itachi se regardèrent dans les yeux, se perdant dans les pupilles de l'autre comme des abîmes insondables. Il voulait la toucher, lui caresser sa joue, pousser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour mieux la voir, embrasser ses lèvres et mêler sa langue à la sienne.

Le frisson caractéristique fit détourner Hinata de ses yeux.

Le sharingan était très sensible aux forts sentiments comme la haine ou la rancune, mais l'amour et le désir étaient aussi puissant sur les Uchiha que les autres. Itachi espéra juste qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte... Finalement, il ferma les paupières aussi bien pour se calmer que pour se reposer. Alors qu'il était dans un état de semi-conscience, oscillant entre l'éveil et le sommeil il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait cela. Son bandeau frontal n'était plus sur son front, il ne dormait pas avec d'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas le porter éternellement sur lui, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs... Soudain, il sentit quelques choses de chaud sur à la place de celui-ci, c'était doux et léger, et avant qu'il ne le sente plus il maintient la tête d'Hinata qui était au dessus de la sienne à présent. C'était ses lèvres qu'elle avait posées sur son visage, une rougeur intense envahissait à présent ses joues et elle se mis à balbutier des choses incompréhensibles, presque honteuse d'avoir était prise sur le fait comme une jeune enfant qui aurait volée des sucreries.

-Encore...

La vois d'Itachi était sortie plus grave qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Hinata sembla hésiter, elle mordit ses lèvres du bout des dents, ses sourcils se pliant en une moue beaucoup trop adorable. Finalement, elle se pencha un peu plus sur lui et tout aussi doucement que la première fois elle reposa ses lèvres sur le front de l'Uchiha qui avait fermé les paupières pour apprécier le geste au maximum.

-J'arrive à point nommé encore une fois.

C'était Kisame, torse nue, ses vêtements dans une main et un filet de poisson dans l'autre. Hinata sursauta et en se redressant faillit presque tomber Itachi au sol, mais ses réflexes ninjas lui permirent de se maintenir à temps. La bleue, plus rouge que rouge s'excusa en bafouillant et partit à la rivière, emportant avec elle d'autres bandages pour changer les siens. L'homme requin ne cessa de ricaner et de rire au regard noire que ne cessé de lui lancer son compagnon.

-Oh je t'en prie Itachi, tu sais ce que c'est, faut faire monter la pression pour être vraiment désiré ! Et tu verras le jour J tu viendras me remercier.

Le brun compris aisément à quoi il faisait allusion, mais se refusa d'imaginer la scène préférant à la place lancer un caillou qui atterrit sur le crâne du requin, ce qui ne l'empêchait de continuer à ricaner tout en préparant leur repas du soir.

Le dîner se passa relativement calmement, tout le monde étant très fatigués des événements des derniers jours. Si bien qu'après avoir à peine finis son dernier poisson Kisame alla d'enrouler dans son manteau comme une couverture en se couchant sur son matelas de branches et de feuilles laissant les deux autres dans un silence presque tendu. Alors qu'elle était en train de trier les restes du repas Itachi demanda à Hinata :

-Tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'entraîner est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier ?

-Oh, oui, mais je sais pas si c'est possible.

-Dis moi toujours.

-J'aimerais... J'aimerais empêcher les gens d'entrée dans mon esprit ou de ne plus être sensible au genjutsu... Enfin... Je ne sais pas comment dire... Mais, je veux être forte aussi mentalement...

-Hum je vois... Il y a bien un moyen, mais c'est très long et compliqué à mettre en place, ça va te demander du travail tout les jours.

La bleue s'était arrêtée dans son activité pour écouter attentivement ce que lui disait le brun.

-C'est une technique de genjutsu combinant à la fois la protection et l'illusion de ton esprit. Si quelqu'un essaie de s'insinue dans tes pensées afin d'en rechercher des informations capitales ou d'utiliser sa technique de genjutsu sur toi il sera confronté à ta défense illusoire. Les cas les plus commun sont un ensemble de portes qui doivent être franchies les unes après les autres, mais tu peut modifier la disposition et le rendu de ta défense pour qu'elle soit plus efficace.

-Est-ce que tu utilise ça aussi sensei ?

-Bien sûr, mais ne me demande pas de te montrer s'il te plaît. Ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

Hinata qui allait lui poser cette question referma la bouche, en baissant la tête elle réfléchit à ce que venait lui dire Itachi. Elle repensa avec qu'elle facilité Sasuke avait utilisé un genjutsu sur elle, lui faisant voir ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire alors qu'elle était à sa merci. Elle frissonna, se promettant de ne plus jamais subir à nouveau ce genre de chose.

-Et si... Je créée une illusion comme... Un cube avec énormément de salle dedans ? Et que mes informations sont cachées dans l'une d'elles tu penses que ça pourra fonctionner ?

Itachi réfléchit ce n'était pas mal pour un début.

-Il faudrait rajouter d'autres choses, un certains sens aléatoire, quelqu'un entrant dans une pièce pourrait très bien se retrouver dans une autre et ainsi de suite, de ce fait on ne saura jamais vraiment où tout est caché... Même toi. Tu pourrais aussi annuler les différents sens, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherais de mettre pièces partout et pas seulement au sol ?

Hinata comprenait ce que voulait dire Itachi et peu à peu son idée fleuris dans son esprit.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien m'entraîner alors ?

Devant sa détermination Itachi aurait bien sourit s'il n'était pas épuisé. Il se contenta de toucher le front d'Hinata avec son index et son majeur.

-Bien sûr, mais pas ce soir je suis exténué, dit-il en se couchant.

Hinata savait que ce qu'il venait de faire avec ses doigts était une forme d'affection particulière, elle rougit en se touchant le front avant de s'allonger elle aussi. En s'enroulant dans son grand manteau noir elle pensa à Suigetsu, espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien quand il rentrerais à leur base, même s'il l'avait capturé c'était un garçon avec un fond relativement altruiste.

Elle se demanda également comment allait le village, ses amis, son équipe, sa famille... Et, alors qu'elle se mis doucement à sangloter en pensant à tout le monde elle sombra dans un sommeil profond où elle rêva de son ancienne vie...

-Hinata-Sama... Hinata-Sama levez-vous je vous en prie.

Perdue encore dans les méandres de l'inconscience la Hyuga sembla soudain entendre au loin une voix si familière... Était-ce encore son rêve ? Est-ce qu'on pouvait sentir quelques chose vous toucher pendant les rêves ?

-Hinata-Sama.

Ce fois elle fut obligée d'ouvrir les yeux pour mettre fin à ces appels, la seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça était au village bien sûr.

Non ?

Même si elle émergeait de son sommeil et que sa vision devait s'habituer à la douce clartée du nouveau jour, elle le reconnut de suite. Ses longs cheveux brun, ses yeux de la même couleur que les siens, sa peau qui lui semblait plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, sa voix quoiqu'un peu plus grave avait gardée la même intonation.

Neji se trouvait devant elle.

Son cousin qui l'a tyrannisé à l'époque, lui rappelant sans cesse ses faiblesses et son incompétence, semblait tout à coup heureux de la revoir. Il repris tout aussi doucement :

-Ne faites pas de bruit, je vais vous ramener au village, je vous cherchais depuis si longtemps.

Hinata était perdue que faisait Neji ici ? Elle regarda ses deux autres compagnons qui dormaient encore, ils étaient visiblement dans un sommeil très profond car aucun des deux n'avaient bougés, leur épuisement les avaient vraisemblablement achevés. La bleue était perdu alors que son cousin l'avait prise par le poignet et forcé à sortir de son lit de fortune.

-Grand frère Neji, couina-t-elle.

Le brun lui fit signe de se taire en posant un doigt sur sa propre bouche. L'emmenant avec lui, ils passèrent à côté de Kisame qui ronflait doucement insensible à ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Hinata était entraînée par Neji, mais son cerveau surchauffé à plein régime alors elle s'arrêta et campa sur ses pieds. Elle devait éclaircir certains points avec son cousin.

-Neji... Murmura-t-elle. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Nous parlerons plus tard Hinata-Sama rentrons ensemble au village...

-Non !

Elle avait répondu un peu trop fortement, en se retournant pour voir les deux membres de l'Akatsuki elle serra les dents, heureusement seul Kisame avait grogné avant de se retourner de l'autre côté.

-Je... Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas rentrer...

Le Hyuga avait ouvert la bouche incrédule devant l'annonce de sa cousine.

-Co-comment ça ? Oh, je vois vous avez eu un lavage de cerveau ou je ne sais quoi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas votre kidnapping prends fin aujourd'hui.

Kidnapping ?

Oh non Neji faisait fausse route, elle trembla légèrement, mais résista lorsqu'il voulut l'emmener avec elle. Hinata sentit que Neji se crispait alors qu'elle tirait dans son sens. Son poignet qu'il tenait lui faisait mal.

-Soyez raisonnable voyons, souffla-t-il.

-Ne-Neji stop, je ne reviendrais pas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis bien ici...

Son cousin avait soudainement lâché son étreinte sur elle, choqué parce qu'elle venait de dire. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua, espérant lui faire entendre raison.

-Comment vous pouvez dire une chose pareil ? Est-ce que vous avez pensée à tout les gens qui vous ont cherchés pendant tout ce temps et que vous refusez de rentrer maintenant ? Est-ce que vous savez le nombres de nuits blanches que j'ai fais en pensant à vous, priant pour que vous soyez vivante et non en train de pourrir dans un fossé ?! Ouvrez les yeux bon sang venez avec moi !

-Ne-Neji je suis désolée je...

Elle se sentir soudain tirée en arrière, une grande main s'était mise sur le poignet bandé de son cousin, l'ombre autour d'elle s'était déplacée à une vitesse vertigineuse et avait envoyée valser le Hyuga à plusieurs mètres de là proche de l'eau. Itachi s'était ensuite placé entre les deux cousins, le mangekyo sharingan d'activé et dardant son regard carmin sur le brun qui s'était relevé dans une position de combat, prêt à se battre sans doute jusqu'à la mort et bien après pour récupérer sa chère cousine. L'Uchiha n'avait rien dit, lors de son réveil il avait été étonné de ne pas voir Hinata sur sa couche, mais son esprit s'était embrumé en la voyant à quelques mètres. Proche d'un autre homme.

Beaucoup trop.

-Ces yeux rouges... Tu es un Uchiha c'est ça. Je ramène Hinata chez nous et je refuse de la laisser ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus entre tes griffes.

-Hmpf... A en juger par tes yeux tu dois être un membre de sa "famille"... Le fait que tu te comporte en chevalier servant aujourd'hui ne pardonnera jamais ce que tu lui a fais subir plus jeune.

Le visage du Hyuga se décomposa quelque peu, du coin de l'œil il observa Hinata qui n'avait pas bougée de là où elle se trouvait, son visage découvert des bandages était inquiet, elle était sans aucun doute en proie à une profond détresse. Neji se ressaisit.

-Un étranger comme toi n'a pas d'ordre à me donner. Il est vrai que plus jeune j'ai fais des erreurs, mais depuis j'ai ouvert les yeux. Naruto m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, corrigea-t-il. Alors en espérant qu'Hinata-sama veuille bien me pardonner... Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour la ramener au sein du village. Et je suis prêt à tout pour ça !

Le brun chargea en hurlant dans une attaque de désespoir, conscient que le niveau entre eux deux était inégale il espéra que ses paroles avait atteint Hinata et qu'elle se serait enfuis. Comme prévu Itachi n'a eu aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque frontal de Neji, ni les coups suivants qui le frôlerent quelques fois et lorsque cette mascarade le fatigua il donna un unique coup de pied dans les côtes de l'Hyuga avec une puissance inouïe ce qui l'envoya au sol. Dans la même vitesse il attrapa un kunai se trouvant dans sa pochette attachée à sa hanche et visa cette fois-ci le cœur...

Il aurait touché sa cible à coup sûr et mortellement, si Hinata ne s'était pas interposée.

Elle avait couvert le corps de son cousin du sien, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autres de son corps, faisant face à Itachi les joues pleines de larmes, mais son œil brûlait d'une détermination qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal, lui dit-elle simplement, la voix tremblante.

Itachi était resté immobile, le kunai toujours à quelques petits centimètres de sa poitrine à elle, il pouvait facilement la mettre de côté et achever cet enfoiré qui essayé de lui prendre sa Hinata. Et même s'il en était hors de question il compris que ce choix ne ferait que creuser un fossé profond entre eux, les liens qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à tissés étaient encore fragile après tout. Alors, doucement, il se recula tout en rangeant son arme dans sa sacoche et décida de laisser un peu d'intimité entre les deux membres de cette famille même s'il n'en n'avait pas envie.

Hinata s'était aussitôt retournée vers Neji, cherchant des blessures et regardant si aucunes côtes n'étaient cassées. Elle sentit soudainement une main rugueuse et bandée sur sa joue.

Neji pleurait.

-Je suis désolé... Je vous le jure, je n'étais qu'un ignorant crétin à l'époque... J'ai déversé ma haine sur vous alors que vous étiez plus innocente que n'importe qui... Rentrez avec moi je vous en prie... Tout le monde vous a cherché si longtemps... Je-je n'ai jamais arrêté d'enquêter sur votre disparition... Croyez-moi.

Ce fut au tour d'Hinata de continuer à déverser ses larmes, le Neji devant elle était si éloigné de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu qu'elle en était toute chamboulée, mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrer avec lui... Elle le savait et cela lui brisé le cœur.

-Grand frère Neji... Je suis si heureuse de te voir, tout le monde me manque tellement, mais je ne peux pas venir, comprends moi s'il te plaît... Si cela peut t'aider... Dit toi que je suis morte, dit leur que tu as trouvée mes ossements quelques parts dans cette forêt... Je sais ! Prends mon bandeau, ramène leur comme preuve que je ne suis plus de ce monde.

-Hinata-Sama...

-S'il te plaît ! Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à toi ou au village... Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous reverrons dans une autre situation et à ce moment là nous aurons plus de temps pour discuter... Prends mon bandeau s'il te plaît...

Dans l'une des poches intérieures de son épais pull elle sortit son bandeau frontal, le tissu qui n'avait pas été changé depuis le temps était à présent abîmé et avait perdu quelque peu de sa couleur, la plaque en métal représentant l'emblème du village avait perdu de son éclat et commençait même à rouiller tout autour de la feuille. Hinata déposa de force son bandeau dans la main de Neji, referma celle-ci et pris son cousin dans ses bras de longues secondes.

Finalement, elle se détourna de lui et alors qu'elle ne le voyait plus elle lui ordonna de partir, essayant de rendre sa voix plus sèche que d'habitude. Neji derrière elle ne comprenait pas et doucement son cœur devint amère, il serra les dents et déclara tout aussi sèchement :

-Si vous préférez servir une organisation criminelle et vous retrouvez couchée sous un scélèrat alors oui je préfère que vous soyez morte !

-Insolent...

Itachi allait se jeter sur lui à cause de ses paroles, mais la main d'Hinata le retint et finalement il se contenta de le laisser partir, lui faisant cependant bien comprendre que s'il pensait revenir il ne l'épargnerait pas cette fois. Finalement, une fois qu'elle fut sûre que son cousin était bien partit alors Hinata se lova dans les bras d'Itachi et pleura toute les larmes de son corps et malgré les caresses et les mots réconfortants de l'Uchiha elle tomba dans un sommeil d'épuisement dans les bras du brun.

Neji courait, il courait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettait, il voulait mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et... Non, non il ne devait plus la nommée. Toutes ces années où ils se morfondait, elle, vivait agréablement avec ces ninjas renégats. Il serra fort le bandeau entre ses doigts et sentit le métal mordre sa peau.

Hinata était morte.

Morte.

Morte.

Il se rabâchait cette idée en tête et, alors qu'il arriva dans une clairière où ses coéquipiers l'attendait depuis un long moment il se martelait encore et encore ce mot. Comme s'il était sûr de pouvoir le sortir lorsqu'ils lui demanderaient.

Lee, son ami et rival commença :

-Alors Neji dit nous tout !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire ce mot :

Morte.

Morte.

Non, elle est vivante...

Morte.

Morte.

-Neji, repris doucement Tenten. Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ? Est-ce que ce serait le...?

Le Hyuga ne pouvait rien dire, il était mélangé entre la colère, la frustration et le déni, mais il était aussi immensément soulagé de savoir qu'Hinata était encore vivante et même si elle était blessée que ses blessures avaient été prises en charge. Et cet Uchiha semblait tenir à elle...

-C'est... À Hinata.

Les visages des deux autres ninjas devinrent livide. Tenten se mit même à pleurer, et Lee qui d'habitude était si joyeux et volontaire ne disait rien non plus. Les deux amis prirent leur coéquipiers dans leur bras afin de le soutenir dans sa souffrance.

Neji ne pleurait pas, il se promit de ne jamais dire à qui que ce soit la vérité.


End file.
